Puis je vous aimer ?
by P'tite jiji
Summary: Hermione a toujours était secrètement amoureuse de Drago, mais depuis que la guerre entre les sangs purs et impurs s'est déclenchée, elle s'était jurée d'oublier cet amour. Mais que se passerait il si elle devenait l'esclave personnelle de Drago Malefoy
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous._

Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre mais il y en aura surement vingt voir un peu plus. J'espère que mon style d'écriture vous plaira et que vous me laisserez votre avis dessus car je pense que chaque avis est constructif et m'aidera à avancer ! je ne sais trop que dire mais je suis à votre disposition si vous voulez plus de détail ou des explications, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous dévoilerais pas la suite ! Lisez les chapitres suvants pour vous faire vraiment une idée, je pense que le prologue n'est là que pour mettre en place l'histoire alors lisez au moins le chapitre 1, enfin je ne vous oblige à rien =D

Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui m'aideront à avancer ^_^**  
**

Tous appartient à J., seul cette fiction m'appartient.

Cette histoire ne compte pas le tome 7, **Rating :** T au cas où...en fonction de la suite

* * *

**Prologue**

Des cris, du sang, des corps sans vie gisant a terre voila ce que voit Hermione. Les mangemorts étaient là et provoquaient la terreur dans Poudlard. On avait ordonné aux élèves de se replier car les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, mais Harry ne voulait pas laisser Voldemort avoir Poudlard. Alors il continuait a se battre. Hermione fit demi tour pour aller aider Harry, ne voulant pas laisser son meilleur ami, mais elle arriva trop tard...Il était étendu sur le sol sans vie, les mangemorts était bien trop nombreux face a lui.

- Non! Harry ! Cria la jeune femme en pleure.

Son meilleur ami venait de mourir devant ses yeux et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens cherchant à se réfugier ou à être épargner et elle, elle restait là tétanisée, et terrorisée...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en sueur, terrorisée par ce cauchemars, ce cauchemars qui la hantait depuis tellement de nuits déjà. Car oui, Voldemord avait eu sa victoire, Harry Potter était mort, et Poudlard n'existait plus. Rien ni personne, ne résistait à Voldemort à présent, il était tout puissant.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Toujours cette cellule sombre, sale, avec cette odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air. Hermione, depuis cette bataille, avait été emprisonnée dans une prison où "résidaient" seulement des êtres impurs,

Ils avaient été réduits à l'esclavage, et certains étaient même tués ou vendus à des sangs purs. Le meilleur ami de Hermione, Ron, avait été vendu a des Sorciers de sang pur, très riches. Ginny, elle, avait été tuée, d'ailleurs elle se n'en était toujours pas remise.

Tous les jours elle priait pour que tout ça s'arrête, que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer... mais plus les jours passaient plus c'était dur et plus on la torturait.

Alors qu'elle repensait au passé, à ses jours heureux, une question lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, comment avait-t-elle fait pour l'aimer ? Comment avait elle fait pour être amoureuse d'un de ces êtres insensibles et venimeux ?

FLASH BACK

4mois avant la victoire de Voldemort, 5 mois avant l'emprisonnement d'Hermione...

Hermione était en début de 7eme année, en cours d'histoire de la magie. Mais elle n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre ou plutôt, le jeune homme assit devant cette fenêtre.

-Miss Granger ! Cria Mr Bins. Je sais que ce cour est un peu ennuyeux pour vous mais ça vous instruira beaucoup plus que de regarder Mr Malefoy avec un sourire idiot.

Brusquement toute la classe se retourna pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous très étonnés, et Malefoy le premier.

-...Je ne ...Dit Hermione en essayant de se défendre.

Elle rougit soudainement, elle avait honte. Face à son attitude, les élèves chuchotèrent bruyamment.

-Bien passons. Les autres retournez vous, et finissons la leçons. Dit il en continuant son cour.

Hermione était morte de honte. Maintenant tout le monde allait faire courir des rumeurs sur elle, et elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt le principal sujet de conversation de toute les maisons de Poudlard.

Drago quand à lui, savait qu'il avait du succés auprès des filles mais ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à charmer Hermione, la Hermione Granger avec qui il s'était detesté pendant tant d'années. Il fit abstraction de la remarque du professeur, et détourna la tête. Après tout, elle l'avait juste regardé cela ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Quand le cour fut fini elle se précipita vers la sorti avant que les autres élèves ne viennent lui poser des questions, ou même pire qu'elle ait une remarque de la part de Malefoy.

A midi elle s'assit comme d'habitude avec ses amis.  
Hermione depuis le matin était très mal à l'aise pour la seule raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'a "l'incident" du matin.

-Hermione...Il y a tout les amis de Malefoy qui te regardent, dit Ron avec un air inquiet.

Effectivement la nouvelle s'était propagée dans toutes les classes .  
Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle avait voulu garder "ça" secret, que personne ne le sache .

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Encore ce Malefoy qui ta embêté ? Demanda Ginny intrigué par toute ces têtes tournées vers Hermione.

-Rien de bien Grave ...Dit Hermione en rougissant de plus belle. Je...Je n'est plus très faim, je vais dans ma chambre le temps que les cours reprennent...

Hermione se leva, et s'avança vers la porte, tête baissée avec plusieurs larme qui coulaient en silence.  
Tous les regards était posés à présent sur la jeune femme qui sortait de la salle. Arrivée dans un couloir éloigné de la grande salle, elle s'arrêta net.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'était plus elle même, qu'elle réagissait différemment auprès de ses amis, et surtout qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, cette personne malfaisante. Elle se demandait encore comment des sentiments avaient pu naître à son égard, et à chaque fois qu'elle se posait cette question elle ne savait pas y répondre, elle sentait juste battre son cœur plus vite que la normal.

FIN FLASH BACK

Elle éprouvait des sentiments très fort pour le jeune Serpentard. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais encore connu. Mais à présent, qu'elle et les siens avaient été massacrés elle s'était promise de haïr toutes personnes, approuvant les idéaux de Voldemort. Ces personnes qui la rabaissaient et qui la traités encore plus cruellement qu'un elfes. Elle était une esclave, un souffre douleur pour ces personnes, elle les haïssait. Et **_IL_** en faisait parti..


	2. Alors que je voulais mourir, tu arrivas

_**Je poste la suite car elle est déjà prête, alors autant en profiter ^^**_

_** j'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire et que vous me laisserez votre avis qui est important pour moi. **_

_**Voila bonne lecture !**_

_**N'oubliez pas les review ^^  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Alors que je voulais mourir, tu arrivas.

Au bout de quelques temps, alors qu'elle avait perdu espoir de revoir le jour, un garde ouvrit la porte de sa cellule. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui inflige encore une séance de torture. En ouvrant la porte, la lumière aveugla Hermione, qui avait l'habitude de rester dans le noir.

- Tu as bien de la chance sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Cria le garde.

Elle se réfugia dans un coin de la cellule pour que le garde ne l'attrape pas. Mais à cause des coups qu'on lui avait infligés, elle ne put pas aller bien loin ni se débattre. Le garde l'agrippa et avec l'aide de son autre main, et la traîna jusqu'à une salle éloignée où elle n'était jamais venue. Le garde la jeta sur le sol. Le choc brutal, fit ressentir une immense douleur dans tout son être.

-C'est-elle Monsieur.

Hermione releva doucement la tête et aperçut quelque chose d'horrible...

- Maintenant c'est lui ton maître, tu devras le servir et lui obéir. Lui annonça un des gardes sur un ton strict.

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle. Cet être qu'elle avait oublié, allait être son maître ? Elle avait tant espéré que quelqu'un vienne la délivrer de cet enfer, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas être "délivrée" par Drago Malefoy.  
On ne la laissa pas réagir, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Drago la regarda, avec son regard habituellement glacial. Le garde recula et s'approcha de la porte, sans partir.

- Lève toi sang de bourbe ! Je ne vais pas te porter ! Cria Drago impatient.

Elle se releva contre son grès. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago, mais pourquoi me demander, moi ? Se demanda la jeune femme. C'est vrai, il y avait une centaine de prisonnier dans cette prison pourquoi elle, pourquoi devrait elle encore souffrir à cause de lui ?

- Avance ! Lui ordonna le garde, vu son manque de réaction.

- Maintenant cette Sang de bourbe m'appartient, et moi seul peut lui donner des ordres ! Hurla Drago d'un ton menaçant.

Le garde baissa la tête, il savait que se mettre à dos un Sang pur de haute lignée ne pourrait que lui attirer des ennuis.  
Hermione quand à elle était totalement perdue, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses blessures dues aux tortures infligées par les gardes la faisaient souffrir, sans compter sa malnutrition qui l'avait rendu très maigre.

Drago appela deux mangemorts qui étaient apparemment derrière la porte.

- Je me charge de la Sang de bourbe, vous pouvez aller prévenir mon père que son fils a trouvé un esclave. Déclara Drago en lançant un regard à Hermione qui ne savait guère comment l'interpréter.

Les deux mangemorts transplanèrent et le gardien repartit en laissant Hermione et Drago seuls. Il s'avança pour attraper Hermione par le bras et celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Peut être la frapper, pour la détruire encore un peu plus...

-Ne sois pas si idiote ! S'exclama-il en lui attrapant finalement le bras.

Il l'avait attrapé juste pour transplaner chez lui. Une fois arrivée Hermione ne réalisait toujours pas, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle allait devoir appartenir à quelqu'un, à lui, cet être qui l'avait tourmenté pendant tellement d'années… et qu'elle avait aimé. Comment était-ce possible ?

- C'est ici que tu vivras ...ou plutôt que tu me serviras. Rectifia-t-il.

Les Malefoy habitaient un manoir éloigné de la ville. Il avait l'air ancien mais en très bon état. Un long sentier menait à la porte principale qui était assez grande. Sur le côté, il y avait comme un jardin composé de plusieurs arbres ainsi que d'une petite marre grande comme petit bassin de piscine. Tous cela donner une apparence paisible au manoir alors qu'en vérité tous cela n'était qu'illusion...

- Jamais je ne te servirais, jamais. Affirma la jeune femme, enragée

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Répondit-il sereinement.

Il lui fit signe d'avancer mais à cause de ses chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles, il était impossible à Hermione d'esquisser le moindre geste. Drago le remarqua après un certain temps.

- Ne t'imagine pas que je vais t'enlever ces chaînes sous prétexte que tu ne peux pas marcher.

- Il faudra bien que tu m'en débarrasses un jour... Dit elle énervé par le jeune homme venimeux.

- Cela, c'est à moi de le choisir. Aller dépêche toi !

Hermione ne dis rien et progressa péniblement vers la porte principale.

- Profite bien de ta liberté, car bientôt tu n'auras pas le droit de m'adresser la parole comme tu viens de le faire.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle ahurie.

Il ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.  
Hermione était à bout de force, son ventre criait famine et elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer cette conversation. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle voulait parler avec lui mais il était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses questions si nombreuses.

Drago poussa la porte et Hermione aperçut alors, l'intérieur de manoir Malefoy. Il y avait un grand hall avec un escalier central, sur les cotés, se trouvaient deux autres pièces mais elle ne put pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle baissa la tête ne savant pas comment réagir.

- Je vais te faire visiter.

Il lui montra les différentes pièces du réez de chaussé. Un salon qui était abusivement décoré et luxurieux avec plusieurs meubles : des canapés et une cheminé ainsi que plusieurs étagèrent ect... La cuisine y était également. Plusieurs Elfes de maison étaient en train de nettoyer de fond en comble la pièce. Il y avait également une autre pièce, prés du salon mais Drago ne lui avait pas fait visité.

-Et cette pièce, à quoi sert-elle ? Quémanda la jeune en faisant un signe de la tête vers la porte, vue qu'elle avait les mains liés.

Drago se tourna vers elle.

-C'est mon bureau. Tu n'auras pas le droit d'y entrer sauf si je te le demande.

Hermione trouva étrange qu'il est un bureau pour lui seul, mais ne dit rien. C'était peut être en vérité celui de son père ...Après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

- Bien allons à l'étage. Exigea-t-il en commençant a monter les marches.

Hermione le suivit. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Pourquoi il n'y avait personne à part lui ici ? Après bref réflexion elle se dit que ses parents devaient sûrement être en mission…

- La porte qui te fait face, c'est ma chambre. Dit il en pointant du doigt une porte imposante.

"_Je suppose que je n'aurais pas non plus le droit d'y entrer._" Se dit Hermione, espérant de tout son cœur avoir raison.

- La pièce juste à coté de la mienne, sera désormais la tienne. Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour que Hermione voit à quoi elle ressemblait.

Elle y entra et fut totalement émerveillé. La pièce était tout l'opposée de sa cellule qu'elle avait dut occuper pendant plus de 4 mois. Elle était magnifique : un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, plusieurs meubles, dont une armoire luxueuse y était installée, sans compter les décorations qui habillaient la pièce. Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire, elle s'attendait à une pièce déplaisante et sale, avec seulement un lit miteux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en étant esclave elle aurait une chambre ressemblant à cela.

- C'est vraiment ...ma chambre ? Interrogea la jeune femme, émerveillée devant la splendeur de la pièce.

- Tu préfères dormir dans les cachots ?Questionna Malefoy avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Je...Non...enfin... Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Peu importe, c'est ici que tu dormiras. Ne vas pas t'imaginer de la gentillesse de ma part. C'est juste la pièce la plus proche de ma chambre, cela sera bien plus pratique... Dit-il, en sortant.


	3. Auraistu oublié celui que tu aimes ?

**Chapitre 2**

**Aurais tu oublié celui que tu aimes ? **

Elle sortit de "sa" chambre pour suivre Drago. Il lui montra les autres chambres qui étaient apparemment inoccupées. Quand la visite fut finit ils se rendirent au salon. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle aller devoir faire. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil prés du feu, Hermione voulut s'asseoir également mais il l'en empêcha.

- Qui ta autorisé à t'asseoir ?

- Je n'ai même pas le droit de m'asseoir ?

- Seulement si tu as ma permission. Dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir

Hermione comprenait à présent les mots qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt "_Profite bien de ta liberté " _elle sût que tout allait devenir plus sérieux, et qu'elle devrait lui obéir, ce qu'elle ne respecterait sûrement pas. Elle se releva, et fixa son ennemi dans les yeux comme si elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais plus bas que lui. Il se leva et s'avança vers la jeune femme toujours enchaînée. Il sortit sa baguette et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Que vas tu me faire ?

-Je veux juste m'assurer de ton obéissance. Dit il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Hermione ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, elle pensait qu'il allait lui infliger un sort impardonnable...Mais rien ne se réalisa comme elle l'avait imaginé.

- C'est juste un petit sort, tu ne sentiras rien...

Il dit quelques paroles. Une formule qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ce sort allait produire sur elle.

Effectivement elle ne senti rien, et ne comprit toujours pas une fois l'action finit. Drago se tenait devant elle, la contemplant d'un air convaincu. Hermione reculait ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus prés de lui.

-Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que... Essaya d'articuler Hermione

- Un sort qui nous lit, ou plutôt qui te lit à moi. Répondit-il en ayant compris sa question

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et fit mine d'être dégoûtée avant de crier :

-Je n'en veux pas !

Il s'avança plus près d'elle pour l'attraper par les cheveux, lui murmurant :

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix voyons. A partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens, moi seul peux te donner des ordres, et tu n'obéiras qu'à moi.

Il lui lâcha le visage brutalement et lui enleva ses chaînes, maintenant elle était impuissante contre lui. Hermione avait peur, elle ne pouvait le nier. De plus ce sort qui lui était inconnu ne l'arrangeait absolument pas.

-Explique moi...Qu'est ce que ce sort ?

-"Expliquez moi" tu dois me vouvoyer et ...tu m'appelleras maître désormais.

-Même pas en rêve ! Cria t elle

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

D'un coup Hermione fut propulsée contre le mur. Une forte douleur apparut dans tout son être. Une force invisible la maintenait au mur, l'obligeant à se tenir totalement droite et plaquée contre cette parois glacée. Drago s'avança. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, la regardant avec espièglerie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas à force tu t'y habitueras. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Alors repose moi ta question correctement.

- ...Je ne veux pas

Soudain Hermione sentit comme si des mains invisble l'étranglait, son souffle se faisait court et elle allait bientôt perdre connaisance si cette torture n'arrêtait pas. Drago était toujours posté devant elle relativement calme.

- Alors ? Dit il alors que Drago avait levé le sort pour voir si elle allait répondre

Drago, Hermione ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de l'appeler maître, ni de le vouvoyer mais elle ne voulait pas avoir encore plus mal. Elle savait très bien qu'il serrait capable de la tuer, sur le champs et sans regret. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur le visage enragé de la jeune femme. Elle leva la tête vers Drago.

- Maître...Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est ce sort ?

Satisfait, Drago recula légèrement, tout en laissant Hermione plaquait sur ce mur.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Il s'éloigna encore plus d'Hermione pour aller se rasseoir dans son fauteuille.

- Comme je te l'ai dis avant, ce sort te lit à moi. Si tu essaies de t'enfuir je saurais immédiatement où tu seras. Si tu essaies de me faire du mal je le saurais aussi.

- Co...comment ça ?

- Je le saurais c'est tout. Dit il sans vouloir entrer dans les détails.

- Je suppose que tu...Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce sort.

- Exact.

Confortablement installé, il contemplait la jeune lionne qui s'était relevée car le sort s'était dissipé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire faire et n'avait qu'une envi, s'enfuir. Quand à lui, la voir dans cet état lui donnait une sensation de puissance. Il aimait la voir souffrir physiquement mais aussi -et surtout- psychologiquement, et il aimait par dessus tout savoir qu'elle lui appartenait. Hermione se sentait salie, elle cherchait une solution, une solution qui la sortirait de là. Mais à part servir cet homme, aucune solution ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait tous minutieusement calculé, fessant en sorte qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir ou se rebeller. Elle regardait le sol, incapable de relever sa tête pour croiser le regard de son tortionnaire.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'inflige...m'infligez-vous ça ?

En entendant ça, Drago ricana.

- Car tu m'amuses. C'est tout. Répondit le blond.

- Je...Je ne comprends pas... Déclara Hermione.

- Te ne te souviens pas de ce jour ? Lui demanda-t-il faussement gentil.

Hermione releva la tête.

- De quoi parlez vous ?

Il lui lança un sourire narquois. Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait, mais ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il le lui rappelle.

- Bizarre... J'aurais imaginé que tu t'en souviendrais toute ta vie. Peu importe je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Le jour où l'on était en cours d'histoire de la magie ...

- C'est faux ! Je regardais par la fenêtre ! Déclara t elle d'un ton catégorique en pensant comprendre.

- Baisse d'un ton quand tu parles avec moi. En faite ça n'était pas vraiment à ce moment là que je pensais...

Hermione était perdue, de quoi parlait-il ? Il ne s'était rien passé d'autre pendant cette journée... Mais Hermione réalisa bien vite de quoi parlait le jeune homme, elle espérait se tromper, qu'il ne sache rien. Drago vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de son esclave, et il sut qu'elle avait déjà deviner.

- Tu vois maintenant de quoi je parle ?

FLASH BACK

Hermione se leva, et s'avança vers la porte, tête baisée avec plusieurs larmes qui coulaient en silence. Tous les regards étaient posés à présent sur la jeune femme qui sortait de la salle. Arrivée dans un couloir qu'elle jugea assez éloigné, elle s'arrêta net. Elle pleura sans s'arrêter dans ce couloir vide. Hermione ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée dans ce couloir, sûrement longtemps car elle entendait déjà les élèves sortir de la grande salle. Elle décida de retrouver ses amis, mais avant qu'elle ne tourne pour changer de couloir elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Hermione ! Hermione attends ! Hurla-t-on.

- Ginny ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tout le monde dit des choses sur toi... Ils disent tous que tu as un faible pour la fouine ! Dit Ginny anxieuse.

- Ah oui ? Bafouilla la brune.

-Comment ça "Ah oui" ? Tu ne réagis pas plus que ça ? Ils disent que tu aimes Drago Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ces rumeurs se propager comme ça ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et regarda son amie dans les yeux. Plus surprise que jamais Ginny fit un pas en arrière.

- Ne me dit pas que ...Qu'ils ont raisons ?

- Je ...Je ne croit pas...Enfin, bizarrement je ne le déteste plus comme avant...Avoua Hermione plus que confuse.

- Tu sais, si tu l'aimes je ne vais pas te critiquer, mais as-tu pensé à ce qu'il nous a fait ?

- Je sais Ginny, mais en ce moment je n'arrive pas à tirer cela au clair. Je ne sais pas... Dès qu'il est près de moi, je n'arrive plus a me contrôler et...Je ne sais pas si je l'aime.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas dire cela aux autres, surtout à Ron, ils seraient terriblement… tristes. Ajouta le rousse confuse dans ses idées, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre Hermione.

- Bon je dois y aller j'ai cours.

- Attends, s'il te plais, comprends moi… Supplia Hermione.

- Je suis désolée de te dire cela Hermione mais tu devrais oublier Malefoy. Il ne te fera que du mal. S'exprima Ginny tout en partant.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et versa quelques larmes, même sa meilleure amie ne la comprenait pas...

Caché, au fond du couloir, quelqu'un avait regardé toute la scène. Cette personne savait le secret d'Hermione à présent.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cette personne n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Hermione n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'il soit au courant de ses sentiments. Drago, lui, était plus que satisfait. Il savait qu'il avait trouvé son point faible et que grâce à cela il allait pouvoir la manipuler.

- Sous le choc Granger ? Remarque, moi aussi je l'étais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pourrais m'aimer ! Cela doit être normal, vu que je suis un sang pur, tu dois sûrement m'envier et rêver d'être à mes cotés. Dit il d'un sourire moqueur

- Peut importe ce que je ressentais avant ! C'est du passé, maintenant à mes yeux tu n'es qu'un monstre ! S'écria-t-elle.

Brusquement Drago se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé et gifla tellement fort qu'elle tomba à terre.

- Ne me parle plus jamais comme cela! Lui siffla-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il voulait lui infliger un sort impardonnable, qui allait sûrement la tuer vu son piteux état et sa fatigue. Elle se dit que mourir était peut être le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour que toute cette souffrance s'arrête. Alors elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, en attendant sa sentence.

Drago surprit, baissa sa baguette. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, mais elle ne faisait rien. La rage s'empara de lui. Il voulait la voir le l'implorer, pleurer, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était attendre. Il ne la comprenait pas.

- Imbécile ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant, la voix enragé. Veux tu vraiment mourir ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et vit Drago totalement hors de lui. Elle se demanda pourquoi il était dans cet état. Elle aurait pensé qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour la faire atrocement souffrir, mais il ne fit rien à part bouillonner de rage.

- Peut importe, si tu veux mourir ton vœu sera exaucé mais tu devras d'abord me servir.

Hermione eut peur à ces mots, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était trouver la paix. Mais en y réfléchissant elle n'était pas prête à mourir, pas en sachant que la guerre ne serait pas fini, pas en sachant qu'elle mourrais des mains de cet homme.

* * *

_ Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ? _

_Comment imaginez vous la suite ?_

_~~ P'tite Jiji ~~_


	4. Diner avec la princesse des ténèbres

_Salut a tous ! _

_Comme vous avez put le remarquer je poste régulièrement pour la seule et unique raison que mes chapitres sont déjà écris depuis longtemps ..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous prendrez le temps de commenter mon écrit.  
_

_Sinon bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

** Un dîner avec la Princesse... des ténèbres.**

Drago, énervé la fixa avant d'appeler l'Elfe de maison.

- Lovi ! Hurla-t-il.

L'elfe apparut devant son maître. Apparemment une femelle, elle devait sûrement servir les Malefoy depuis longtemps.

- Oui Monsieur ? Que désirez-vous ?

- Occupe-toi d'elle. J'ai des choses à faire, qu'elle soit prête pour ce soir.

- Bien Monsieur. Venez mademoiselle. Déclara-t-elle.

A ce moment Drago disparut en transplanant, il avait quitté la pièce et Hermione se retrouvée seule avec l'elfe qui lui faisait signe de la suivre. Tous ses membres tremblaient encore, et ses côtes la faisaient souffrir. Lovi dut l'aider à se relever. Arrivée dans la chambre, Hermione s'assit sur le lit, alors que l'elfe s'avançait vers elle.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur m'a demandé de vous préparer pour ce soir, vous devez donc commencer par vous lavez.

- Ce soir ? Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

- Monsieur veut juste dîner avec vous ce soir.

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle se demandait si il voulait vraiment d'une esclave ou plutôt d'une demoiselle de compagnie, elle frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. L'elfe lui donna tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse se lavée et lui montra la salle de bain qui était rattachée à sa chambre. Cette pièce était comme toutes les autres, magnifique. Une grande baignoire semblait attendre Hermione au fond de la pièce, plusieurs lavabos étaient disposés sur le côté, c'était splendide.

- Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, prenait votre temps. Dit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigts.

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain et se vue dans le miroir. Elle en resta figée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de blessures rien que sur son visage, plusieurs traces de sang séchés y était profondément ancrée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et formaient de gros nœud. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait ne serais ce que passer un peigne dans cette tignasse incoiffable. Son regard se posa sur sa joue rouge écarlate. Drago l'avait frappé, et lui avait laissé une grosse marque qui avait pris la forme de sa main. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et soupira. Cette trace rouge n'allait surement pas partir tout de enleva ses habits et se glissa dans l'eau chaud, pleine de mousse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait cela agréable ! Elle resta dans l'eau à se laver tout en pensant aux évènements qui venaient de se passer. En quelque heure elle était devenue esclave. Elle avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune solution de se délivrer. Elle repensa aussi à ses anciens sentiments envers le jeune homme, elle n'eut même pas à se poser la question de si elle en avait encore ou pas car elle ne voulait pas savoir une réponse. Pour elle se genre de question ne devait pas se poser dans un moment pareille car la réponse était évidente. Après avoir profité elle décida de sortir. Comme prévu, l'Elfe apparut avec des habits dans les mains.

- Tenez mademoiselle, vos vêtements.

-Merci. Dit Hermione en s'enroulant dans une serviette.

-Appelez-moi quand vous aurez finie de vous habiller.

Hermione regarda la robe, elle faisait très... enfin ce n'était absolument pas son style. Elle était noir, bouffante et lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, plusieurs motifs étaient brodés sur le bas de la robe, de la dentelle y était aussi un peu partout. Une robe digne d'une princesse des ténèbres, pensa amèrement Hermione. Elle se regarda dans la glace, et trouva - même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes - que cela était très jolie et ceci lui sciait parfaitement.

- Lovi ? Appela-t-elle timidement.

L'Elfe apparut et regarda la jeune femme avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans les yeux.

- Cela vous va à ravir, mademoiselle.

L'elfe la maquilla, et en un claquement de doigts et ses cheveux indomptables se transformèrent en de belles anglaises qui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Voilà, mademoiselle vous êtes prête. Sourit l'Elfe.

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. En quelques minutes elle était passée d'une indigène à une vraie princesse. Certes elle se trouvait belle mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop pour un simple dîner ?

- Il est bientôt 20h, nous sommes à l'heure.

Effectivement, la journée était passée très vite. Elle se regarda une dernière fois de le miroir et sentit que malgré toute ces fantaisies, quelque chose allait arriver et que Drago trouverait toujours quelque chose pour l'humilité et lui faire vivre un enfer. Elle se dit que tout ça n'était qu'un prétexte pour une fois de plus la rabaissée...

L'Elfe l'emmena vers une salle au réez de chaussée, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et que Drago ne le lui avait pas présenté. A cet instant, devant la porte, Hermione sentit l'angoisse la submerger. Elle savait qu'en entrant dans cette salle, elle allait devoir rester seule avec lui.

- Cette salle, est la salle à manger, c'est là ou vous allez prendre le repas avec Monsieur.

Lovi toqua à la porte, et entra. Hermione tenta vainement de se cacher.

- Qu'elle entre. Ordonna Drago assit à l'immense table de banquet.  
- N'ayez pas honte Mademoiselle. Dit l'Elfe en tirant Hermione vers la porte. Monsieur désire vous voir.

Hermione entra finalement dans la pièce, plus gênée que jamais. Lovi l'Elfe referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de cette pièce où se trouvait son maître si malsain et sombre. Drago sourit en voyant Hermione rouge et gênée. Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir des évènements précédant, il était tout à fait serein ce qui étonna la jeune femme.

- Assis toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Où ça ? Dit-elle.

-Là. Dit-il en lui désignant la place à côté de lui.

- Puis-je vous posez plusieurs questions ? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant.

- Toujours des questions...Vas-y. Lui accorda-t-il.

- Pourquoi dois-je m'habiller comme cela ?

- Tu vas à présent souvent porter ce genre de vêtements.

- Cela sera mes habits de tous les jours ?

- Non seulement lors de grandes occasions, pour ce qui est de tes vêtements de tous les jours tu auras d'autres habits. Pourquoi cela ne te plais-t-il pas de t'habillais en princesse ?

- Je ne sais pas... Avoua Hermione. Y aura-t-il souvent "de grande occasion" ?

- Demain. mon père organise un banquet et tu auras intérêt à bien te comportée. Je t'expliquerais cela plus en détail demains. Passons.

Les plats arrivèrent juste après cette discussion. Hermione était affamée et ne put qu'être heureuse de toute cette bonne nourriture qui apparut devant elle. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusqu'à là d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle n'avait pas mangée depuis presque 2 jours déjà. Elle se jeta sur la nourriture comme un enfant et Drago la regarda, dégouté. D'un coup, elle eut envie de lui poser une question, elle hésita puis se lança.

- Malef...Maître... Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?

- Mon père a juste voulut m'offrir quelque chose avant son départ en mission.

- Pourquoi moi alors ?

- Je t'ai choisi toi, car c'est bien plus drôle de prendre quelqu'un qu'on déteste pour ...le faire souffrir...

Hermione fut profondément blésé par les propos du jeune homme, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aimé voir souffrir ? Une larme coula sur sa peau blanche. Elle qui l'avait aimé avant regretta ses sentiments envers lui et se jura de ne plus jamais éprouvé de sentiment pour lui.

- Granger tu pleures ? Tu pensais que je ressentirais la même chose que toi ? Tu pensais que je t'aimais ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune femme.

Le serpentard se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules; elle ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme voulait dire par là, ni ce qu'il avait l'intention lui faire subir.

- Lâchez-moi ! Dit la jeune femme en se débattant.

Dans son l'élan la jeune femme tomba de sa chaise et se retrouva par terre, il la regardait à présent de haut.

- Je ne vous aime pas ! Comment pourrais-je vous aimer ?

Il se baissa vers elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Hermione poussa un cri strident de douleur qui résonna dans tout le manoir. Tout en ayant ses cheveux à la main il la tira pour la plaquer contre le mur puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu mens mal ?

- Je ne vous aime pas. Cria elle en essayant le poussant, en vain. Je ne vous est jamais aimais !

- Vraiment ? Dit-il ironiquement. Tant mieux. Être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi est une honte !

Hermione voulut le frapper mais à cause du sort qu'il lui avait jeté - qui lui permettait de connaitre les mauvaises intentions d'Hermione- il lui attrapa les poignais fermement. Au bout de quelques secondes Drago la relâcha en lui murmurant :

- Rappelle-toi, tu as intérêt à m'obéir sinon tu le paieras très cher.

Hermione avait raison, Drago ne voulait que l'humilier un peu plus

Il sortit de la salle à manger en laissant Hermione seule, devant un repas inachevé. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Puis il se remit à son travail. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas était un peu trop loin, mais la seconde d'après, cette pensée disparue de son esprit. Pour lui, Hermione Granger n'était rien qu'une sang de bourbe, et même s'il allait trop loin personne ne pourrait l'en n'empêcher.

* * *

_°*°*° ~ Merci pour votre lecture_ ~°*°*°

_P'tite Jiji_


	5. Quotidien avec lui

_Coucou ! Voila la suite et encore merci pour vos reviews ! sa me fais très plaisir ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira car j'ai écrite cette histoire en faisant de mon mieux !_

_ps : Si parfois il y a des choses (tout au long de l'histoire) que vous trouvez étrange dans les réactions des personnages ou autre vous comprendrez surement plus tard ;-) Et ne vous fiez pas aux aparences...L'histoire prendra une tournure différente et je suis sur que vous ne vous y attendrez pas ...^_^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

** Quotidien avec lui _  
_**

Hermione sortit de la salle à manger, son mascara avait coulé à cause de ses larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atténuer. Elle avança dans le couloir sombre qui menait aux escaliers. Elle vit de la lumière passer sous la porte du bureau de Malefoy, il devait y être. Elle s'avança vers la porte, et colla son oreille contre le bois, elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Mais soudain, elle entendit un grognement provenant de l'intérieur, elle voulut entrer pour voir ce qu'il se passait, elle avait peur pour Drago. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'elle ne devait plus s'inquiète ni avoir d'autre sentiment pour lui a part de la haine.

Drago était plongé dans un dossier assez complexe, un vers d'alcool à la main lorsqu'il sentit -grâce au sort- la présence d'Hermione derrière la porte. Sans s'en rendre compte le verre qu'il avait dans la main explosa, il l'avait pressé trop fortement. Sa main, pleine de sang et de bout de verre, lui arracha un grognement. Sans soigner sa plaie il sortit de la pièce et vit Hermione monter les marches, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne l'ayant pas entendu ou peut-être ne voulant pas le voir.

Encore toute retournée par cette journée éprouvante Hermione reparti dans sa chambre pour dormir, sans savoir ce que Drago faisait.

Hermione se réveilla à 9h30, elle aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller, ne jamais avoir l'obligeance de revoir Drago, mais cela était impossible et elle le savait bien. Elle sortit alors de son lit et décida d'appeler l'elfe de maison.

- Lovi ! Peux-tu venir ?

- Oui mademoiselle ? Dit l'Elfe qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Pourrais-je avoir d'autres habits pour me changer ?

- Je n'est pas voulu vous déranger mademoiselle, sinon je serais venu plus tôt. Tous vos habits sont dans l'armoire.

- Merci...

Hermione n'avait même pas eu l'idée de regarder dans l'armoire, alors que s'était évident.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que je dois faire ? Demanda Hermione

- Monsieur m'a dit que vous pourrez utiliser la bibliothèque qui se trouve au fond du couloir si vous en avez envi.

- Vraiment ? Je peux ? Je ne dois pas faire la cuisine ou nettoyer le sol ? Interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

- Vous devez juste servir le maître mademoiselle, pas faire le ménage. Mais s'il vous le demande vous devrez le faire. Ajouta l'Elfe.

- Ah...Merci, tu peux disposer.

Après ça l'Elfe disparut, en laissant Hermione avec ses questions. Elle aurait pensé que Drago lui aurait donné à faire les pires corvées, les plus épuisantes, les plus ingrates, mais apparemment il ne voulait rien de spécial. Elle se dit que Drago était bien mystérieux, le fait qu'il ne lui dise pas de faire ce que font les esclaves la troublait, mais elle se dit finalement que elle préférait ne rien faire...  
Elle ouvrit l'armoire et découvrit une multitude de robes, jupes et chemises. Apparemment les vêtements de la veille étaient réservés aux grandes occasions car elle n'en voyait pas de similaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Quoi mettre, une robe ? Pourquoi pas. Elle mit une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux et blanche. Pour ses cheveux elle les laissa tel quels, car grâce au sort de l'Elfe ses anglaises n'étaient pas parties. Après cela Lovi lui amena un petit déjeuner qu'elle manga vite tellement elle avait faim.

Hermione voulu ensuite aller voir comment était la bibliothèque des Malefoy. En y arrivant elle s'étonna en voyant la grandeur de la pièce, a vu d'œil on compter au moins des millions de livres ! Plusieurs tables étaient disposées dans la pièce ainsi que quelques fauteuils. Hermione farfouilla dans les étagères en quête de livre.

Tous parlaient pratiquement de magie noire, avec quelques-uns sur les sangs purs et d'autres parlant de sujet dont Hermione n'avait aucune envie de connaitre. Au bout d'un certain moment elle trouva un livre qui attira son attention, c'était apparemment une histoire. Elle le feuilleta et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'un livre comme ça pouvait faire ici. Cette histoire parlait d'amour impossible entre une femme de sang pur et un homme au sang impur. Elle se dit qu'une histoire fictive à l'eau de rose ne ferait pas de mal. Elle commença le livre et plus les pages défilaient plus elle voulait savoir la suite. Dans l'histoire c'était la jeune femme au sang pur qui était tombée amoureuse du jeune homme...Elle se surprit à aimer ce livre car d'habitude les histoires à l'eau de rose ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Peut-être car ce livre reflétait en quelques sortes sa vie ? Ou plutôt son ancienne vie... Hermione était plongée dans son roman sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait quand une voix narquoise la fit sursautée.

- Ma princesse lit une histoire d'amour! …tonnant !

Hermione ferma en vitesse le livre et se retourna pour voir que Drago se tenais à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher et regretta d'avoir eu l'idée d'ouvrir ce livre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui parler aussi naturellement avec ce qui s'était passé la veille mais elle joua le jeu.

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ? Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Pour voir ta réaction.

- Si c'est pour savoir si je vous aime encore, la réponse est non.

Drago s'assit sur la table où était installée Hermione et la regarda avant de lui prendre le livre des mains, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Après tu dis que tu ne m'aimes plus...?

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi... Je l'ai trouvais par hasard. Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et commença à partir. Déjà que de l'appeler maître était horrible, avoir des conversations avec lui était encore pire. Après avoir esquissé quelques pas, elle sentit un objet heurter sa tête. Elle se retourna sur le coup et vit Drago qui faisait mine de boudé, et en regardant par terre elle vit que l'objet qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête n'était rien d'autre que le livre que Drago lui avait pris des mains. Il l'avait jeté sur elle pour qu'elle s'arrête.

- Mais euh... Vous êtes malade ... ? S'exclama-t-elle assez timidement.

- Je ne t'ais pas autorisé à partir ! J'ai d'autres choses à te dire !

Hermione s'avança alors vers son maître et se rassit sur la chaise ou elle était avant. Elle aurait bien voulu lui relancer le livre sur la figure mais elle s'abstint. Drago quand à lui eut un sourie de satisfaction.

- Je voulais t'expliquer pour ce qui se passera ce soir

- Oui ?

- Ce soir tu ne devras te montrer le moins possible. Tu vas aider en cuisine.

- Mais ...Je ne sais pas cuisiner...

- Les Elfes te diront quoi faire... Sinon je ne veux que tu n'adresses la parole à personne ! Je te l'interdis formellement !

- Je ne dois parler à personne ? Et si on m'adresse la parole, je pourrais répondre ?

- Pas si tu n'as pas ma permission.

- D'accord...Dit Hermione ne voulant pas s'attirer des problèmes.

- As-tu compris ? Tu devras juste rester avec les Elfes de maisons, et m'obéir.

- Donc je dois avoir votre permission pour tout...

Hermione pensait juste qu'elle y était obligée si elle ne voulait pas encore subir la colère de son maître. Même si elle n'aimait pas l'appeler comme ça, elle préférait éviter de le mettre en colère, elle ne voulait pas revivre la même journée que la veille. Même si il lui avait dit clairement qu'il la considérait comme sa chienne, elle voulait rester en bon terme avec lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais trouver un plan d'évasion en mauvaise condition.

- Pour ce qui est de ta tenue, je pense que tu vois le genre. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi spécialement comme cela ? C'est la tenue habituelle des esclaves ?

- Non, juste j'aime que tu sois la plus belle. Dit-il en partant.

- Comment ?

Qu'elle soit la plus belle ? Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il dirait ça. Hermione rougit légèrement, à quoi cela servait qu'elle soit la plus belle si elle n'était qu'une esclave. Elle se demanda pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle, et elle trouva vite la réponse :encore un de ses tests ridicule.

Vu que Drago était parti, elle décida de finir son livre, d'ailleurs elle fut bien contente qu'il ne fasse pas trop de commentaire sur cela car elle n'aurait surement pas trouvé d'argument pour se justifier.

* * *

_Ce chapitre vous plais ? _

_La suite sera plus mouvementé !_

_merci d'avoir lu_

_P'tite Jiji_


	6. Quand tu m'as sauvé d'eux

**Bonjours a tous ! Je remerci encore tout ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews, sa me fait toujours plaisir ! Aussi j'ai remarqué que mes chapitres étaient trés petit et si ça gène certain ne vous inquiètez pas ils vont augmentés de volumes avec le temps (car il va se passait de plus en plus de chose). J'éspère que vous aimerez...et si vous n'aimez pas...Je vais pleurer, mais non voyons ! chacun a le droit d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer ;-) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Quand tu m'as sauvé...

Après plusieurs heures de lecture, Hermione commença à avoir faim, elle marqua avec un bout de papier la page où elle s'était arrêtée et posa le livre sur le rebord d'une des étagères, pour le finir plus tard. Elle se demanda si elle allait manger avec Malefoy ou si elle allait faire comme au le petit déjeuner, manger seule. Elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au réez de chaussé, ne sachant pas trop quoi y faire après réflexion. Son regard se posa sur une des fenêtres, elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait que brièvement vu à son arrivée, ce qui était normal vu les circonstances.

La vue lui était agréable, plusieurs oiseaux venaient boire dans la petite marre qui se situait à l'écart d'un sentier. En voyant ce spectacle elle ne put que sourire et se souvint qu'à Poudlard elle avait toujours aimé regarder la nature. Elle s'arrêta de penser à cela car Poudlard n'était à présent qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle entendit des pas arriver derrière elle, c'était sûrement Drago qui se rendait à son bureau. Elle se retourna, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qu'elle perdit à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Grégory Goyle "l'ami" de Drago était là, elle fut très étonnée de le voir, elle en était même troublée.

- Alors c'est elle ? S'exclama Goyle en voyant Hermione.

A ce moment quelqu'un arriva de la cuisine, Blaise Zabini, tout autant étonné que son ami.

- Granger ? Miss-je-sais-tout est devenue l'esclave de Drago ? cria Zabini.

Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement d'Hermione, jusqu'à arriver à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

- Tu es vraiment au service de Drago ? Dit Goyle devant une jeune femme muette.

Hermione ne répondit pas, un peu perdue.

- Puisqu'on est ses amis, cela veut dire que tu es aussi à notre service, non ?

- Et si on s'amusait un peu Goyle ? Dit Zabini en s'avançant encore plus d'elle.

- Ne..Ne...Essaya de dire Hermione.

Zabini posa sa main sur la robe de la jeune sorcière sans défense. Hermione recula jusqu'à toucher la première marche de l'escalier, mais Goyle lui attrapa les épaules pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Hermione se débattit malgré que deux personnes la maintiennent. En vain.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, sale sang de Bourbe ! Lui intima Zabini tout en ouvrant la fermeture de sa robe blanche.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, ils étaient deux, et elle était seule, son seul espoir était Drago mais si il leurs avait donné la permission de la touché, elle n'avait aucune chance. Si elle aurait eut sa baguette ils seraient déjà à terre à se plier de douleurs, se dit-elle, mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette, on lui avait confisquée depuis bien longtemps. Elle jeta un regard apeuré vers le couloir ou se trouvait le bureau de Drago, puisque c'était sa dernière chance...

Drago lui, avait invité ses deux amis un peu avant que le banquet ne commence. Pas spécialement parce qu'il avait envie de les voir, mais plus pour se vanter de sa petite esclaves. Ils étaient dans le Bureau de Malefoy, qui lui était donc situé juste devant les escaliers.

- Vraiment ? Ton père t'a acheté une esclave pour toi tout seul ? Dit Goyle émerveillé.

- Oui. Je lui fais faire tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant elle est dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui faire faire ? Demanda Zabini, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

- Pas ce genre de chose Blaise ! Pas avec une sang de Bourbe. Dit Drago avec un air dégoûté.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Dit Goyle.

- Drago ...Est ce que tu penses que je pourrais aller à la cuisine demander à manger ? Demanda Goyle.

- Manger ? Maintenant ? Vous ne faites que ça ... Faites comme vous voulez, pendant ce temps je dois finir ça. Dit Drago en pointant la pile de papier sur son bureau.

- Je l'accompagne. On revient tout de suite. Ajouta Zabini

Goyle et Zabini sortirent de la pièce, et Drago se plongea dans la paperasse. Au bout d'un moment il sentit, grâce à la marque, que Hermione était en danger il releva la tête s'apercevant que ses amis n'étaient pas encore revenus. Cela faisait presque 10min qu'ils étaient partis et ils n'étaient toujours pas là. A ce moment un cri retentit.

- Maître! Aidez-moi !

Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione, à ce moment il craint le pire. Qu'étaient en train de faire Zabini et Goyle ? Il se leva et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir brusquement. Il s'avança et vit un spectacle bien plus que désagréable, Hermione était à terre criant de tout son être, Goyle la maintenant pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et Zabini était en train de lui ouvrir sa robe. A cet instant une rage démesurée s'empara tout son être. Drago attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva, enragé, il jeta à terre un vase, ce qui le brisa et attira l'attention de Goyle et Zabini.

- Bordel ! Qui vous a permis de faire ça ? Cria Drago emplis de rage.

Les deux tortionnaires lâchèrent la jeune femme, qui se réfugia dans un coin, apeurée. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire face à la colère de leur ami, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient eu sa permission ; c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à demander. Drago s'approcha de "ses amis" avec un regard plus que menaçant. Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même affolée par ce qui venait de se passé.

- Mais Drago...On pensait que tu serais d'accord...Dit Goyle la voix tremblante.

- Et qui vous a permis ? Répéta Drago en criant.

- Calme toi Drago...Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe après tout.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis en colère !

Hermione releva légèrement la tête.

- Excuse nous Drago, on pensait juste... Essaya de dire Zabini.

- N'usez pas votre salive pour vous trouver des prétextes.

Drago s'avança vers la jeune femme apeurée, et la souleva en lui prenant le bras violemment, plusieurs larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu descendue ? Cria Drago.

- Je voulais juste...

Drago ne la laissa pas finir et l'entraîna dans son bureau en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre. Hermione encore un peu sous le choc vit à quoi ressemblait le bureau de son maître, il y avait deux petits canapés, ainsi qu'une table, et un peu plus loin son bureau avec des tonnes de papiers éparpillés dessus, et derrières quelques étagères où étaient rangés dedans quelque livres, cahiers, et toutes sortes de choses. La pièce semblait un petit peu sombre. Drago s'assit sur le canapé entraînant également Hermione à s'asseoir avec lui. Goyle et Zabini s'assirent sur le canapé opposé à eux. Hermione regarda Drago son poignet dans sa main, alors que lui foudroyait ses amis du regard.

- J'espère que vous avez compris, interdit de toucher à ce qui m'appartient ! Déclara Drago

- Oui...Excuse nous...Dit Goyle en baissant honteusement la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit d'aller dans sa chambre ? Demanda Zabini en s'étonnant.

- Pour qu'elle aille encore faire n'importe quoi je ne sais où ? Répondit-il en lâchant le bras d'Hermione.

- Je peux partir si vous voulez ... Dit Hermione en voulant quittée cette pièce à tout prix.

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Cria Drago.

- Sinon qu'as-tu prévu en ce qui concerne Granger...Commença Zabini.

Hermione n'entendit plus aucune parole, pour la seule raison Drago lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle aurait tellement voulut entendre la suite, elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi Drago était aussi bizarre envers elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé quelques minutes plus tôt. Toutes ces questions tournaient à vive allure dans sa tête, mais elles ne trouvèrent pas de réponses. Elle sentit juste que quelqu'un l'avait soutenu pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, avant de sentir le sommeil la gagner.

* * *

**Une review ?**


	7. Aprés le réconfort vient l'angoisse

**Bonjour a tous ^^**

**Alors aujourd'hui c'est un peu spécial ! beaucoup m'ont dit que mes chapitres étaient trop cours alors j'ai trouvé une solution, j'ai regroupé 2 chapitres pour n'en faire qu'un ! Donc dites moi si sa vous conviens ou pas. Je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite dans 2 jour car sinon sa va un peu chamboulé mon programme; mais bon vous avez 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un alors vous n'êtes pas trop a plaindre hein ^^**

**Sinon vos review me fond toujours autant plaisir, savoir que vous apprécier mon histoire me rends vraiment heureuse car a la base ...euh...je la trouvais un peu nul . C'est donc pour ça que je répond toujours a chaque review en très peu de temps !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 (et 7) : Après le réconfort vient l'angoisse.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux lentement. Son esprit était encore un peu embrumé et elle ne savait pas encore où elle était, ni ce qui se passait. Elle sentit que sa tête était posée contre quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait une odeur familière. En ayant ouvert complètement les yeux, elle put constater que cet chose n'était autre que Drago, son maître. Elle sentit qu'il avait posé son bras sur ses épaules. Elle bougea légèrement la tête, et Drago ne réagit pas. Hermione agrippa la chemise de Drago pour se relever et être en position assise. Lui, avait son regard dans le vide. Il enleva son bras d'autour d'Hermione et se leva.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser car le comportement de Drago envers elle était assez ambigu. Peut etre qu'elle était tombée sur lui ? Venait elle encore de se ridiculiser ?

- Maître ….? Hésita Hermione en se demandant comment l'appeler.

Drago s'avança vers son bureau avant de dire sur un ton un peu désespéré.

- Tu as fais une grosse erreur en descendant, tu aurais du rester en haut.

Hermione avait une expression vide, tous ces évènements l'avaient un peu mise à bout.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Heureusement que j'ai réussi à les faire changer d'avis. S'exclama t-il en lui la coupant. Tu m'as attiré beaucoup d'ennuis ...ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que tu étais mon esclave... Pas encore

Hermione ne comprit toujours pas mais n'essaya pas de déchiffrer ce message codé. Elle était déjà un peu perdue, cela ne ferait que l'embrouiller plus. Elle se souvint que Drago l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt et même si il ne l'avait pas fais spécialement pour elle, la moindre des choses serait de le remercier, mais comment ?

Elle pivota en restant assise pour faire face à Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, en effet il n'avait aucune expression. Elle en profita.

- Je...Comment dire...Merci.

Drago haussa les sourcilles et la regarda avec étonnement.

- N'uses pas ta salive pour raconter ces bêtises...Tu devrais savoir que je n'est fais ça que parce qu'ils auraient put te tuer, et je te l'ai dis, je suis le seul a pouvoir te tuer. Tu es mon esclave je te rappelle, pas mon amie.

Hermione baissa la tête elle n'avait pas trop pensé à sa réaction mais savait que sa ressemblerait à cela. Drago s'avança vers la porte.

- Mon père va bientôt arriver. Comporte toi bien, il ne rigole pas avec le protocole...

Hermione avait totalement oublié qu'elle allait être obligée de rencontrer Lucius, le père de Drago, et que « la fête » - si on peut l'appeler comme ça - était pour ce soir. Hermione commença à avoir un peu peur de la réaction de Malefoy Senior quand il s'apercevrait que l'esclave de son fils, était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Peut être Drago lui avait-il déjà dit ? En tout cas, elle savait que tout ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Tu peux sortir.

Hermione exécuta l'ordre et sortit de la pièce. Un peu désorientée, elle avança lentement jusqu'à escalier. Elle allait remonter à l'étage mais elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit que le père de Drago était déjà rentré, il se tenait devant elle et la toisait avec un regard hautin. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir fasse à lui. Si elle n'aurait pas était esclave elle n'aurait sûrement même pas adressé un regard à ce mangemort et aurait passé son chemin sans faire attention à lui. Mais à présent que devait-elle faire ?

- Je vois que mon fils a fait un choix particulièrement original. Dit Lucius calmement.

À ce moment Drago entendit son père et sortit de son bureau.

- C'est donc elle que tu choisis comme esclave ? Demanda Lucius à son fils.

Drago ne répondit pas. Mais Lucius comprit, la vengeance se disait il. Il savait que son fils avait toujours détesté les sangs impurs et encore plus quand ils s'appelaient Hermione Granger. Lucius Malefoy lança un regard à Hermione et ajouta :

- Du moment qu'elle ne te déçoit pas, fais-en ce que tu veux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m'obéit comme un chien obéit à son maître. Dit Drago un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Hermione fut particulièrement blessée par ses propos mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas suicidaire.

- Lui, as-tu expliqué l'importance de cette soirée et qu'elle devait avoir une conduite irréprochable ?

- Bien sûr, elle ne vous décevra pas.

- Je l'espère sinon elle le regrettera. Ajouta Lucius avant de partir.

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall sinistre du manoir. il la regarda un petit moment.

- Remonte vite dans ta chambre. Lovi va te préparer pour ce soir.

Drago commença à partir de la pièce.

- Euh... Maître... Pourquoi cette soirée est si importante ? Dit Hermione en se demandant si elle avait bien fait de poser cette question.

Drago ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre. Il alla dans son bureau sans prêter attention à Hermione. La porte se referma lentement derrière lui, en laissant Hermione seule. Malgré qu'il l'ait entendu il n'avait pas répondu et cela énerva Hermione qui aurait voulu plus de précision sur cette soirée. Comment bien faire son travail si elle n'en connaissait pas les conditions ? Elle remonta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Lovi, l'elfe de maison apparut.

- Mademoiselle, il est temps de vous préparer.

- Oui... Répondit Hermione perplexe

Après s'être lavée, Hermione s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla comme Lovi lui avait dit de faire. L'elfe lui avait encore un fois rappelé se qu'elle devait accomplir ce soir : ne pas parler aux autres personnes sans l'accord de son maître, essayer de se montrer le moins possible, n'obéir qu'au maître etc. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosée.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, une fois de plus elle ne se reconnut pas. Contrairement à la dernière fois ses cheveux étaient lisses, son maquillage était plus osé. Elle portait une robe noir qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, dans le dos se trouvait un ruban noir qui se croisait, semblable à un corset. Elle portait des petites chaussures à talon assez bas avec des collants satinés noir. Comme le disait Drago, elle était devenue une princesse des ténèbres...ou une soubrette, chacun son point de vue..

Lovi lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle jeta un dernier regard au miroir et sortit de la pièce en suivant l'elfe.

- Les invités arriveront à peu près dans une demi heure. Vous devrez servir les plats aux invités. Informa Lovi.

- Mais je pensais que je ne devais faire que la cuisine...

- Oui, mais le maître à préféré vous confier la tâche de serveuse mademoiselle.

Hermione remercia mentalement Drago, car si elle aurait dut cuisiner le résultat n'aurait pas était fameux pensa elle. Malgré ça une vague d'angoisse l'envahie, même si servir lui convenait mieux, si elle faisait la moindre erreur devant les invités, comme dirait Malefoy Senior, elle le regretterai.

Elle tenta de faire fit de son angoisse grandissante, car elle savait qu'elle en était contrainte. Elle préférait laissée de côté ses sentiments.

Les invités arrivaient petit à petit. C'était tous des nobles sangs purs, tous plus hautin les uns que les autres. Hermione devait rester dans les cuisines jusqu'à ce que le repas commence. Elle avait proposé son aide aux Elfes de maisons qui étaient aux fourneaux, si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que faire la vaisselle ou autres choses pour leur faciliter le travail… Mais ils refusaient tous. Elle s'était alors assise sur un petit tabouret et regardait par la minuscule ouverture de la porte les invités arrivés. Elle espérait que lors de son service personne ne la remarque, car si cela arrivaient se serait sûrement pour faire des remarques ignobles sur elle et son passé.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione avait eut comme ordre de préparer la salle de réception avec les autres Elfes pendant que les invités étaient dans le salon en train de prendre l'apéritif. Une fois l'immense table de banquet mise et les couverts dressés, elle alla dans la cuisine. Comme on lui avait dit, plus le nombre de personne qui la verrait serait petit, mieux se sera. Malgré ça plusieurs fois l'idée de ridiculiser Drago devant tous les invités lui avait traversé l'esprit mais elle ne fit rien car elle savait que tout ça se retournerait contre elle.  
Après un certain temps elle dut se rendre dans le salon pour ramener des verres pour les invités. Elle était en train de les disposée sur une table éloignée d'où se trouvaient les invités, quand son regard se posa sur Drago qui était en train converser avec d'autres invités. Il s'était changé et avait mit un costume noir et avait une élégance que même Hermione remarqua. Oh, oui, à ce moment Hermione le trouvait terriblement beau. Elle le fixa sans s'arrêter...

Drago parlait avec des Serpentards qui avaient été à Poudlard avec lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard Hermione. Il fut surprit de la voir là et encore plus en voyant qu'elle le fixait. Il ne fit rien à part de la contempler lui aussi, pendant quelques secondes. Hermione détourna vite son regard, gênée. Elle retourna dans les cuisines, Drago la suivi du regard.

Les minutes passèrent et l'heure du dîner arriva. Les invités étaient tous assis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger et parlaient tous plus fort les uns que les autres, ce qui créait un énorme brouhaha. Hermione ainsi que quelques Elfes apportèrent le repas qui était aussi copieux qu'à Poudlard.

Elle devait apporter chaque assiettes à chaque invités et faire l'aller-retour entre la cuisine et la salle à manger lui était assez pénible, car elle n'avait que deux mains pour les tenir. Quand elle posait les assiettes devant les invités, ils n'avaient aucune réaction, aucune attention pas même un regard ne lui était porté. Cela ne la dérangea pas car elle ne voulait absolument pas converser avec eux.  
Drago était assit à coté de ses parents qui étaient en bout de table, il parlait avec des invités qui étaient assit prés de lui. Elle s'avança vers lui pour poser une assiette devant lui, bizarrement ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler légèrement. Elle se pencha pour déposer l'assiette et sans faire exprès elle frôla sa main. A ce contact Drago tourna la tête et vit Hermione les joues devenues rose et un peu nerveuse. Elle posa l'assiette devant lui et dit d'une voix a peine audible:

- Pa… Pardon Maître...

Drago la regarda un peu troublé partir en direction d'un autre invité. Cette fois ci c'était son tour de ne pas comprendre la situation. Personne autour d'eux n'avait remarqué ce qui c'était passé, même si il ne c'était pas passé quelque chose de particulier.  
Il continua de discuter avec ses amis tout en mangeant le succulent repas pendant que Hermione retournait aux cuisines pour aller chercher d'autres assiettes pour les autres invités. Pendant qu'elle servait les plats elle lançait parfois des regards vers Drago, mais lui ne la regardait pas.  
Elle fut un peu étonnée par son propre comportement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de se comporté comme ça devant Drago. Pourquoi voulait elle que leurs regards se croisent ? Elle chassa toute ses pensées, soient disant stupides, en s'efforçant de ne plus accorder d'importance à son maître.  
Une fois que tout le monde avait été servi, Hermione et les Elfes qui l'avaient aidé à servir devaient rester dans un coin de la pièce au cas ou quelqu'un avait un problème.  
La jeune femme les regardait manger et cela lui donnait affreusement faim. On lui avait dit qu'elle mangerait quand tous les invités seraient partis mais ils ne partiraient sûrement pas avant plusieurs heures.  
Elle était la seule humaine parmi les Elfes de maisons, et elle avait la vague impression que si il se passait quelque chose les invités s'en prendront à elle. Et elle avait eut raison cette fois ci.

Tout d'un coup un des invités se leva de sa chaise et le brouhaha cessa. Cet homme avait les cheveux châtain clair, il était plutôt grand et devait avoir pas plus de 1 ou 2 ans de plus que Drago.  
Hermione releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Drago, il n'avait pas l'air étonné par la situation.

- Hey ! La sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione retourna sa tête vers l'homme qui était debout et à en juger son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, ça n'allait pas bien se finir pour elle.

- Approche toi. Ordonna l'homme.

Hermione regarda son maître car elle avait ordre de ne rien faire sans sa permission. Dès qu'elle posa son regard sur lui, il lui fit signe de la tête d'y aller. Même si elle aurait voulue qu'il dise non elle s'avança vers la table. L'homme était a présent à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Her… Hermione...

- Pardonne moi mais je préfère t'appeler Sang-de-bourbe ! Dit il ironiquement.

A ce moment tout le monde ria dans la salle à cause de ce qu'avait dit cet homme. Hermione ne trouva pas du tout ça drôle mais plutôt méchant, mais elle ne releva pas.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Demanda Hermione agacée.

Les rires cessèrent et l'homme repris son sérieux.

- Je n'aime pas les fruits de mers, ramène moi un autre plat !

Hermione avait servi les plat elle même et elle savait très bien ce qui les composait, il n'y avait aucun fruit de mer dedans. Elle comprit que ses intentions étaient de s'amuser et rien d'autre.  
Elle s'avança et pris l'assiette de l'homme. Elle marcha en direction de la porte pour sortir, mais à un moment sans le vouloir elle trébucha et tomba à terre, elle ne comprit pas car aucun objet n'était sur son chemin. Elle releva la tête et vu que tout les invités riaient ou se moquaient d'elle, l'homme lui avait sûrement jetait un sort pour qu'elle tombe. Elle se releva très énervé par cet acte immature. L'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains un peu plus tôt était cassée en mille morceaux et la nourriture était éparpillée sur le sol.

L'homme se tourna vers Drago et lui dit en riant:  
- Eh bien Drago, ton esclave est un peu bête !

Drago n'avait pas l'air furieux ni vexer, la seule chose qu'il fit c'est rire à la remarque de l'homme. Cette réaction vexa un peu Hermione qui aurait apprécié son aide, mais après tout c'était Drago il ne changera pas ….. Elle ramassa les bouts d'assiette et ramena tout ça aux Elfes qui étaient dans la cuisine.

- Un des invités veut autre chose... Dit elle aux elfes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle revint dans la salle à manger avec un autre plat. Tous les invités parlaient et le brouhaha était revenu.  
Elle arriva prés de l'homme et posa l'assiette sur la table devant lui. Il ne fit pas attention à elle, et elle n'attira pas plus son attention. Après ça, le repas se passa plutôt calmement. Hermione n'avait pas eut grand chose à faire et elle fut bien contente quand le repas fut finit et que les invités retournèrent dans le salon.

Avec les Elfes, elle dut ranger, et laver toute les assiettes, ce qui lui pris beaucoup de temps. Les invités commençaient peu a peu à partir, il ne restait pratiquement plus que les amis de Drago qui discutaient dans le salon. Hermione passa prés de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait une pile d'assiette entre les mains qu'elle avait l'intention de rapporter aux cuisines. Mais elle surprit une conversation et s'arrêta pour é se colla au mur pour écoutez sans se faire remarquer,mais ne pouvant pas les voir. Ils riaient tous :

- C'était trop drôle quand mon frère a demandé à ton imbécile d'esclave de changer son assiette ! S'exclama Goyle.

- Oh non, ça aurait était encore plus drôle si elle s'était aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de fruit de mer ! Ajouta Zabini.

- Aussi quand elle est tombée, j'ai bien rie ! Déclara Pansy moqueuse.

- Ça m'a étonné, quand tu as accepté que mon frère s'amuse un peu avec elle. Dit Goyle

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Drago

- Tu as dis que tu ne voulais que personne ne la touche ou autre chose.

- N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi !

En voyant que ce sujet était tabou les Serpentard arrêtèrent de parler. Hermione avait déjà remarqué que Drago n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop d'elle ou du moins sans sa permission, pour la seule raison qu'il n'aimait pas « prêter » ses affaires comme il le disait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'elle aurait voulu allait partir mais a ce moment elle entendit Drago se lever...

* * *

**Alors vous aimez ? En tout cas donnez moi votre avis ! Je répond a 100% des reviews sauf celle dont l'auteur n'est pas inscrit car je ne peux pas répondre. Voila Gros bisous en espérant que vous avez aimé !**

**PS : je me rend compte que c'est toujours trop petit comme chapitre :'-(  
**


	8. En fin de soirée, tout n'est pas finit

Hello tous le monde !

Alors j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dis qu'il serait temps que je mette en place des jours pour poster mes chapitres alors j'ai décidé que je les posterais _le mardi_ (ou mercredi ça dépand) et le _samedi_. Je ne vous garantis pas que je vais respectée ce programme mais ça sera a peut prés ça ^^

Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre car je vous préviens tout de suite dans le chapitre prochain il se passera **beaucoup** de chose ! Et toute l'aventure commencera de là, ainsi que ...oh et puis je me tais ! vous verrez bien ^^

* * *

Drago se leva et se tourna vers l'entré de la pièce, où se trouvait Hermione. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce ce qui alerta Hermione.

-Je sais que tu es là !

Tout les Serpentard se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce et se demandèrent ce qu'il se passé.

Hermione commença à avoir peur. Elle avait étée remarquée. Elle savait très bien que Drago pouvait savoir n'importe quand où elle se trouvait. Alors pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Elle était en panique , ses mains tremblante, tenaient à peine les assiettes qui manquaient de tomber à chaque seconde.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Brusquement, prise de panique, elle laissa la pile d'assiette tombée, ce qui provoqua un énorme vacarme et des milliers de fragments de porcelaine par terre.

Drago sortit de la pièce et vit Hermione collée contre un mur, les mains encore tendues comme si elle tenait encore les assiettes. Drago jeta un regard aux Serpentards,qui étaient dans le salon, à qui il voulait dire de ne pas venir, puis alla vers Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cria Drago sévèrement.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui et ne sut pas quoi faire.Même en cherchant elle ne pouvait pas se justifier;

-Quelle idiote tu es ! Tu savais très bien que je saurais que tu écoutais...!

-Je... Je ne ... Hésitais Hermione

Drago la regarda avec colère. Dans le salon ils ne parlaient pas et observaient chaque fait et gestes de Drago.

-C'est déjà la deuxième fois en une journée que tu me causes des ennuies !

Un silence s'installa. Elle chercha alors une échappatoire, même si elle savait que ce genre de chose ne marchait pas avec lui.

-Je devrais peut être ramasser ces assiettes...

Elle s'apprêta à se baissé pour ramasser quand Drago la retint par le bras.

- Je suis sérieux Hermione.

Il semblait profondément en colère et Hermione ne préféra pas répondre. Elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire était totalement fou mais elle avait juste espéré qu'il aurait révélé quelques informations a ses amis sur elle ...comme par exemple pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle...

Elle se redressa .Drago soupira et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce d'à coté. Il leurs lança un regard noir qui signifié de se mêlé de leurs affaire et reporta son attention sur Hermione. En voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas il appela l'elfe qui apparut au même instant.

-Apporte lui un sceau ou quelque chose pour qu'elle nettoie.

L'Elfe disparut et revint avec un sceau et une balayette qu'elle tendit à Hermione. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette beaucoup plus en colère, lui jette un sort ou l'insulte mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça ou du moins s'était un peu énervé. Mais elle savait la raison de son abstinence.

Drago commença à repartir mais il vit que Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas et le regardait.

-Dépêche toi de nettoyer avant que je m'énerve. Sois heureuse que je ne te fasse rien ! Averti Drago sèchement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais pensa que il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire. Elle se baissa et ramassa les morceaux d'assiette. Elle repartit dans la cuisine sous le regard agacé de Drago. Puis il alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Il savait que ses amis s'attendaient a plus de réactions de sa part et qu'ils auraient aimé qu'il la punisse.

- Je déteste cette fille. Elle est totalement insupportable. Dit il pour leur montrait a quel point son esclave l'agacé.

Pansy ricana ainsi que les autres;

- Mais dit moi Drago pourquoi ne l'as tu pas puni ? Ce qu'elle vient de faire est très grave. Demanda Zabini douteux

Drago réfléchit, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas punis ? Zabini avait toujours sut que Drago aimé la voir souffrir, et depuis leurs première année à Poudlard n'avait jamais manqué une occasion. Mais la raison était bien simple...

- Il reste encore des invités et mon père ma dit de ne pas me faire remarquer. Et je te rappelle que même si mon père a accepté la petite plaisanterie de tout a l'heure, je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette soirée.

- Dommage j'aurais bien voulu te voir faire. Ajouta Zabini avec un sourire remplie de malice sur les lèvres

Les Serpentards se contentèrent de ce qu'il venait de dire car en connaissant Drago ils savaient que un jour ou l'autre il aurait l'occasion de le voir faire.

Comme on lui avait dit, Hermione mangea très tard. Elle mangea ce que les Elfes avaient fais en trop. Même si il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourriture dans son assiette elle la dégusta.

L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait minuit et quelques. Hermione était fatiguée. Depuis le début de la soirée elle n'avait pas put se reposer une seconde et encore moins s'asseoir. Et cette pause lui fit un bien fou. En mangeant elle repensa a tout les évènements récents. Tout d'abord quand elle s'était mise a fixé Drago, et puis...oh et puis elle ne voulait même plus y pensait .Elle avait agit en stupide idiote pensait elle, un peu comme à Poudlard. Elle s'était juste égarée pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait juste voulu retourné en arrière et oublié ce dont elle était devenu. Sa faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais de le voir ce soir là lui avait rappelé de lointain souvenir. Mais c'était du passé. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais retomber dans ses filets et c'était la première règle qu'elle allait suivre a la lettre.

Hermione mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira, il n'y avait pas que ça qui la tourmentait. Drago allait peut être revenir quand ses amis seraient partit pour la punir. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais elle voullait juste évité la colère de Drago.

Après avoir mangée, les Elfes lui dirent qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher, ce qu'elle accepta tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle alla dans le hall et vit que personne n'y était, la bande de Serpentard avait dut partir entre temps, et Drago et ses parents étaient sûrement partit se coucher. Elle monta les escaliers doucement pour ne pas tomber puisqu'elle était dans le noir. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se changer.

Quand elle alla se couchée, malgré la fatigue, il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil et encore plus d'arrêter de penser à Drago. Elle se demandait si elle allait devoir rester dans cette prison dorée toute sa vie, et si c'était le cas comment aller évoluer la situation. Plusieurs fois elle avait réfléchit à s'échapper, des tas de scénario lui étaient passés par la tête. Mais tous s'effondraient à a cause du sort qu'il lui avait lancer, le fait qu'il puisse savoir où elle se trouve où ses mauvaises intentions lui rendaient la tache impossible.

Tout au long de la nuit Hermione ne fit que se retourner dans son lit, plusieurs choses la tourmentait, beaucoup trop de choses. Ce n'est que au bout de plusieurs heures qu'elle réussit à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, Hermione fut réveillée par d'étranges bruits et d'étranges secousses, elle se demanda qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être alors elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçut tout d'abord Lovi.

-Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle, il faut vous réveiller ! Dit Lovi en la secouant.

-Hum... gémit Hermione en refermant ses yeux pour se rendormir.

- S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle...

- Pourquoi, quel est le problème ? Demanda-t-elle sans bouger.

-Le problème c'est qu'il est bientôt midi et que j'ai eus de la chance que mon père ne remarque pas ton absence ! Cria une voix qui n'était pas celle de lovi.

Cette voix était beaucoup plus grave que celle de Lovi et beaucoup plus masculine. Hermione commença à avoir un peu peur. Qui était cette deuxième personne dans sa chambre ?

Hermione se releva précipitamment. Drago était adossé au mur et la regardait. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder autre que Lovi. Elle sentit une honte l'envahir. Elle n'avait sur elle que des sous vêtements n'ayant rien trouvé d'autre. Elle remis la couverture sur son corps avant de dire sans réfléchir:

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione réfléchit quelque seconde.

-Je... Je me suis couché tard hier…

-Et alors ? Tout le monde s'est couché tard hier !

-Mais à quoi ça sert que je me lève tôt je n'ai rien à faire… Lança Hermione qui regretta tout de suite.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Lovi qu'elle pouvait partir.

-Si tu t'ennuies il faut me le dire, idiote !

Après avoir dit ça, il s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione et la regarda. Elle se sentit terriblement gênée, elle aurait voulut lui dire de ne pas s'approcher mais ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation.

- Hier tu as aidé les Elfes... Tu n'auras qu'a continué ! Dit Drago un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Mais je ne sais pas…

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'avais qu'à te trouver une autre excuse que « je n'ai rien à faire » ! Rappela-t-il en lui coupant la parole

- Ils n'auront sûrement pas besoin de moi.

-Débrouille toi. Habille toi et descend.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans écouter les protestations d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas faire la cuisine et quant aux autres taches… Il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose a faire, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait vu qu'elle avait déjà tout fais la veille.

Habillée d'une simple robe grise, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se rappela que Dago lui avait dit que son père n'avait pas encore remarqué son absence. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Il était surement parti elle ne savait trop où... Elle se dirigea alors vers les cuisines.

Toute la journée elle aida les Elfes. Plusieurs fois elle faillit casser des assiettes ou renverser des sceaux d'eau destinés a lavé. Cette journée avait était bien plus fatiguant que la veille et elle avait plein de cloques sur ses mains à présent. Un peu plus tôt Drago était entré dans les cuisine et avait dit aux Elfe de lui donner les pire taches et les Elfes lui avaient obéit, et lui était repartit avec son habituelle sourire narquois.

Mais heureusement au bout de plusieurs heures les elfes lui annoncèrent que la journée était finit et qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle était donc en train de monter les escaliers pour se rendre à sa chambre quand une voix l'interpella, une voix qu'Hermione reconnu bien vite.

-Alors tu t'es ennuyé aujourd'hui ?

Hermione se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'ai fais que répondre à tes attentes. Ajouta Drago, satisfait par sa réaction

Hermione ne répondit rien car il n'y avait rien à répondre. Se rebeller n'arrangerait pas les choses. Elle remonta et alla dans sa chambre. Drago était redevenu Drago...toujours aussi insupportable et cruelle.

* * *

Voila mon chapitre achevé. J'espère qu'il vous a un petit peut plus au moin. Oui je dis ça car j'ai toujours peur que sa ne plaise pas...

Je n'arrive pas a savoir mais je pense que mon chapitre est encore trop petit (ou sava ?) et oui excusez moi pour ce défaut...Je me rattraperais dans le prochain chapitre

**Bon ça n'a aucun rapport mais je préfère vous prévenir maintenant. Ne vous attendez pas a ce que dans le prochain chapitre ils se mettent ensemble tout d'un coup...je dis ça car je me suis rendut compte que ce que je disais plus haut peut prêter a confusion Pour ce genre de chose je prend mon temps ! Même beaucoup de temps (bah oui sinon ça serait du grand n'importe quoi et il y aurait plus d'histoire )**

Voila et je vous remercie d'avance pour la review que vous allez me laisser...Allez s'il vous plais ^^


	9. Depuis que la neige tombe

**Coucou ! Je poste aujourd'hui et non demain car je n'aurais pas le temps. Dans ce chapitre j'ai réuni 2 chapitre pour que ça soit plus long. En ce qui concerne l'histoire comme je les dis avant c'est a partir de maintenant que tout commence, mais ce n'est que le début des ...comment dire... péripéties donc ne vous attendez pas a trop de choses d'un coup...quoi que on comprends pas mal de choses...Bref ! J'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous incitera a lire le prochain. Sinon bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : les reviews. Je le répète ça me permet de voir si vous aimez. Bon je vous laisse. Bisous ! **

Chapitre 10 : Depuis que la neige tombe

Une semaine passa. Les parents de Drago étaient partit en mission et s'étaient disputés avec leur fils d'après ce qu'avait put constater Hermione. Mais elle ne s'en était pas intéressé plus que ça.

Pendant cette semaine, Drago avait été beaucoup plus présent. Et Hermione trouvait cela étrange car d'habitude elle ne faisait que le voir pendant le dîner et parfois passer dans le manoir. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, il passait ses journées à rester avec elle... Peut être s'ennuyait-il ?

Une fois Drago lui avait dit de ranger tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ce qui lui avait prit pas mal de temps. Pendant qu'elle rangeait il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui reprocher tout un tas de choses. Bien sûr Hermione n'avait pas fais attention à ses remarques, c'était presque devenu une habitude. Elle avait aussi eut l'occasion de finir son livre sur la fameuse histoire d'amour. Et elle se disait que si l'auteur les connaissaient, elle et Drago, il n'aurait sûrement jamais écrit ce livre. Elle trouvait cela impossible, malgré ce fait elle avait quand même apprécié le livre.

Elle trouvait cela horrible d'avoir en permanence Drago sur son dos. Il était toujours aussi insupportable qu'avant et même pire. Elle avait bien essayé une fois de savoir pourquoi il avait cette attitude envers elle mais il avait juste répondu « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?» et était repartit .

Depuis quelques jours la neige avait commencé tombée et recouvrait le manoir d'une épaisse couche blanche, le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé.

Plusieurs fois Hermione s'arrêtait devant la fenêtre et admirait ce spectacle magnifique. Elle avait envie de sortir car la neige lui rappelait de bon souvenir.

Hermione qui regardait par la fenêtre, entendit des pas derrière elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermione se retourna et vit Drago. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se moquer d'elle, il semblait juste la regarder curieusement.

- J'ai toujours aimé la neige... Dit elle doucement.

Elle tourna la tête et regarda encore les milliers de flocons descendre du ciel. Drago réfléchit quelque secondes et dit.

- Mets ton manteau.

- Hein ? S'exclama Hermione en se tournant, visiblement surprise.

- Mets ton manteau, on sort.

- On...On sort ?

- Oui

Hermione, fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas esquissé depuis longtemps, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas vu de la neige depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'elle était heureuse d'obéir a un de ses ordres.

Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour prendre son manteau.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé sortir plus tôt, car elle pouvait essayée s'enfuir. Même si cela lui était impossible a cause du sort, Drago n'avait jamais pris le risque de la laisser. Mais alors pourquoi ce changement brutale de décision?

Hermione redescendit, un manteau sur elle et le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit une enfant qui découvrait le monde. Drago qui lui aussi était allé chercher son manteau, poussa la porte qui donnée sur l'extérieur et elle put sentir la différence de température. Il sortit le premier et avança sur le sentier recouvert de neige. Elle l'imita.

Malgré la basse température et le vent qui gelaient tous ses membres, Hermione aimait se trouvée là. Tout ce paysage était si blanc et semblait si pur.

Elle leva les yeux ver le ciel et vit les flocons de neiges tombés et atterrirent sur son visage sous un ciel particulièrement gris.

En cet instant Hermione ne pensait pas à s'enfuir ou a des choses similaires. Cela n'aurait servie a rien. A peine aurait-elle eut l'idée de courir qu'il aurait jeté un sort aux grilles pour qu'elles se ferment et aurait- après l'avoir traîné à l'intérieur- infligé plusieurs tortures pour la punir. Oui voila pourquoi elle n'essayait pas. S'enfuir lui était impossible.

Hermione s'avança vers la petite marre qui était gelée. Là où les oiseaux avaient l'habitude de boire était maintenant recouverte d'une épaisse couche de verglas. Elle mis son pied dessus pour voir si c'était solide, puis commença à marcher dessus lentement. Elle faisait ça sans vraiment réfléchir, elle voulait juste savoir qu'est ce que cela faisait de marché dessus, c'était comme si elle redécouvrait la vie.

Drago la regardait et s'avança vers elle. Il n'osa pas l'approcher de trop près de peur que leur poids brise la glace qui était quand même fragile.

- Hermione tu vas tomb...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione avait déjà glissé en voulant se retourner. Elle était à présent à terre -ou plutôt sur la glace- en frottant sa jambe . Et elle se maudit d'avoir eut l'idée de marcher sur la marre gelée.

- Aie... Je me suis fais mal… Dit Hermione en gémissant.

Drago s'avança vers elle pour l'aider à se relever car elle avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir le faire seule.

Elle arriva à se relever quelques secondes, avec un effort surhumain, et tenta de s'appuyer sur sa cheville endolorie mais elle glissa une seconde fois. Elle s'agrippa alors à la première chose qu'elle sentit. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus tomber. Mais en relevant la tête elle put constater que "cette chose" n'était rien d'autre que Drago. En la voyant glisser il avait eu le réflexe de la rattraper. Elle était à présent dans ses bras involontairement. Il fut surpris les premières secondes et baissa la tête pour apercevoir Hermione collée à son torse.

- Par... don... Dit Hermione, les joues teintées de rose.

Elle se sentit un peu gênée et se décolla vite de lui. Rester dans cette position prés de lui, elle ne supportait pas...

Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière mais Drago lui attrapa le bras, signe pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Hermione n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son geste, voulait-il qu'elle reste prés de lui ?

- Ne bouge pas trop ! Ta chute a fragilisé la glace et si elle se brise nous tomberons dans l'eau !

Hermione regarda la glace au sol et s'aperçut qu'il avait raison. Même si d'apparence ça avait l'air solide, elle pouvait se briser à tout instant.

- Est-ce profond en dessous ? Demanda Hermione en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient loin du bord.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être 1 mètre... ou plus...

Drago qui avait toujours le bras d'Hermione dans sa main lui fit signe qu'il fallait partir, se qu'elle fit sans attendre. Ils marchèrent doucement en direction du bord. D'un coup Drago s'arrêta. La glace commençait à se fissuré...

Soudain la glace se brisa complètement. Hermione eut juste le temps d'entendre crier son prénom et tomba à l'eau. A cet instant elle put sentir la température glaciale de l'eau. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était en train de brûlée et que en plus des couteaux lui transperçaient la peau. Elle constata que cette marre faisait beaucoup plus d'un mettre de profondeur, pour preuve Hermione ne voyait plus du tout Drago. Elle était totalement sous l'eau. Si elle restait trop longtemps dans cette eau glaciale, sans pouvoir respirer, elle mourrait. Que se soit de froid ou de noyade, elle mourrait et elle le savait.

Elle chercha alors quelque chose pour s'accrocher et remonter à la surface mais des blocs de glace encore entiers l'empêchaient de sortir de l'eau. Hermione était en panique, seul Drago pouvait la sortir de là. Mais elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas ça ou du moins elle supposait, car pour lui elle n'était qu'une vulgaire esclave qu'on pouvait remplacer.

Alors qu'elle commençait a manqué d'air, elle sentit quelque chose agripper sa main et la tirer vers la surface. Quelqu'un était en train de l'aider et cette personne tirait de toutes ses forces pour la sortir de là. Elle put enfin sortir de l'eau. Elle était à présent agenouillée dans la neige. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Elle ne sentait même plus la neige sous ses jambes tellement elle avait froid. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ses lèvres avaient adopté une couleur violette presque bleu. Hermione recracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé quand elle était dans la marre. Le froid lui avait fait perdre tous ses repères et elle ne vit même pas que Drago était agenouillé à coté d'elle et avait enlevé son manteau pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

En voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas Drago l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers la porte du manoir. Une fois à l'intérieur Drago sortit sa baguette et récita une formule qui enleva l'eau de ses habits, lui évitant de devoir monter se changer. Drago l'amena dans le salon et lui dit de s'asseoir prés du feu. Dès qu'elle fut assise la douce chaleur du feu lui fit du bien et elle put prendre conscience de tout se qui venait de se passer.

Elle était tombée dans l'eau, avait failli mourir et Drago, son maître, celui dont elle pensait être détestée venait de lui sauver la vie. Hermione crut rêver. En plus de lui avoir sauver la vie il lui avait passer son manteau et s'était occupé d'elle.

Elle regarda Drago qui s'était assit sur un canapé face à elle. Lui aussi la regardait mais ne put décrypter l'expression qu'avait Drago. Le silence avait envahit la salle alors elle décida de prendre la parole:

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé...Dit Hermione, gênée.

En disant ces paroles, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à grand chose. Elle pensait qu'il allait encore lui dire qu'il l'avait sauvé pour ses propres intérêts ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais elle voulait quand même le lui dire, elle y tenait. Elle attendit quelque secondes et Drago lui répondit quelque chose à la quelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser te noyer ?

Hermione baissa les yeux car c'était un peu ce qu'elle pensait quelques secondes plus tôt. Qu'il la laisse se noyer ne l'aurait effectivement pas étonné. Drago soupira, il venait de comprendre.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu penses que je suis un monstre au point de...? Dit il avec un air agacé

Hermione ne comprit pas sa réaction. Ce genre de chose le laissait indifférent habituellement...

- Je n'est jamais dis ça... Dit elle plus doucement que lui.

Drago se dirigea vers la cheminée et posa sa main sur le rebord de celle-ci. Il faisait à présent dos à Hermione, mais elle put quand même voir qu'il semblait vexé et en colère. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la remarque en elle même qui l'avait mit en colère ou quelque chose d'autre lié. Elle trouvait son comportement très étrange. Quelque chose clochait ça se quoi ?

Hermione se releva du canapé et s'approcha de lui doucement. Il regardait le feu et elle remarqua qu'il réfléchissait profondément. Elle devina que ses pensées devaient être beaucoup plus perturbante que ce qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Demanda Hermione en oubliant volontairement le vouvoiement.

Drago releva la tête et regarda Hermione. Il resta comme ça encore quelque secondes avant de dire;

- Non reste.

Il avait dit ça simplement. Comme si cela était une évidence, mais Hermione quand même un peut étonnée qu'il veuille qu'elle reste...

**- 0o0o0o0o0o0-**

Drago se calma très vite. Il était redevenu l'être froid qu'il avait toujours été. Il regardait le feu de la cheminée et paraissait en intense réflexion.

Hermione ne fut pas vraiment surprise par ce changement d'humeur, à chaque moment de faiblesse il se reprenait vite. Elle aurait voulut qu'il en dise plus sur la raison de "sa tristesse". Elle décida alors de prendre la parole mais elle hésita quand même quelques secondes.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Drago releva la tête et la regarda sans la reprendre. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom . Elle avait fait ça pour lui montrait qu'en cet instant elle n'était plus son esclave mais seulement Hermione, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter. Il l'intriguait et elle voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle et lui se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Soudain Drago détourna son regard et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce. Il semblait prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire devant elle.

- Répond-moi s'il te plait... Dit elle doucement.

- Oublis ce qui vient de se passer.

Drago s'apprêtait à partir mais Hermione commença à parler et il s'arrêta.

- Malefoy, tu m'as sauvé tout à l'heure et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Et là je sais que tu vas mal, alors...

- Je t'ai effectivement demandé de rester mais je ne t'ai jamais promis que j'allais te dire quoi que ce soit. dit il en la coupant et sans se retourner.

-Mais ...

Drago quitta le salon sans la laisser finir et Hermione se leva pour le suivre, elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Elle le vit marcher assez vite en direction de son bureau. L'ayant remarqué, il se retourna.

- Hermione, n'insiste pas... En ce moment il est vrai que beaucoup de choses ne vont pas autour de moi mais ça l'a toujours été et te les dire n'arrangerais rien. S'exclama t-il agacé

- C'est vrai, me le dire n'arrangera rien mais je pourrais peut être t'aider.

Drago posa ses yeux sur le sol et réfléchit. Hermione ne lui était d'aucune aide. Lui même ne pouvait rien contre ce qui arrivait. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre ses parents mais malheureusement ça n'avait donné qu'une minable dispute.

- M'aider ? C'est inutile. Murmura-t-il .

- C'est à cause de la dispute avec tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Drago.

- En quelque sorte... Repondit il, espérant qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Après avoir dit ça il repartit dans son bureau la laissant seule avec ses questions. Elle se dit que la raison qui le mettait dans cet état devait être très grave. Et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Et le fait qu'il ne veuille rien lui dire l'énervait. Elle avait toujours était curieuse de tout, et le fait de ne pas savoir l'agacé.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et vit qu'il était près de 18h45. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir tellement les évènements de la journée l'avait fatigué aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était et ne prit pas la peine de regarder. Elle se rappela que Lovi lui avait dit qu'elle mangerait vers 20H, et décida de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. En sortant de sa chambre elle constata que le couloir était plongé dans le noir totale. Elle descendit les escaliers et aperçut Lovi qui traversait le hall. L'elfe s'arrêta et regarda Hermione surprise.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici, mademoiselle ? A une heure pareille vous devriez dormir !

- Quelle heure est il ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Il est presque minuit, mademoiselle !

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dormit autant. A cause de ça elle avait raté le dîner avec Drago. Elle arpenta la salle des yeux et vit de la lumière dans le salon.

- Vous devriez vous excusez auprès du Maître, il vous à attendu pour le dîner.

- Il est en colère contre moi ? Questionna Hermione.

L'elfe lui fit un vague sourire, repartit dans les cuisines et la jeune femme ne sut rien d'autre. L'elfe ne pouvait apparemment rien dire. Hermione s'avança lentement vers le salon ne savant pas comment son maître allait réagir.

En entrant dans la pièce elle le vit en train de lire un parchemin qu'on lui avait sûrement envoyé par hibou. Au bout de quelques secondes il releva la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire toute la journée pour rater le dîner ? Demanda t-il d'un air indifférent.

- Je me suis endormis... Répondit elle se demandant s'il allait y croire.

Drago acquiesça calmement et ne sembla pas en colère contre elle ce qui l'étonna. Habituellement, il serait sûrement rentré dans sa chambre de force et l'aurait obligé à descendre. …tait-ce vraiment Drago Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle ?

- Tu as faim ? Demanda Drago sereinement.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas demande à Lovi de te préparer quelque chose.

Hermione avait réellement faim et sa seule envie était de manger. Mais elle voulut quand même faire quelque chose avant.

- C'est vrai que vous m'avez attendus ? Lança t elle en se résignant à le vouvoyer.

Drago, qui avait replongé sa tête dans le parchemin la releva de suite. Il n'avait pas prévus qu'elle sache ce détail. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le hall pour voir s'il n'y avait pas Lovi pour s'expliquer avec elle. Il réfléchit un instant et lui répondit :

- Oui, si on veut...

Un long silence s'installa et elle eut pendant quelques instants l'impression de voir une lueur de pitié dans son regard, comme si quelque chose allait lui arriver à elle. Mais après ces quelques secondes elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus cette expression et il la regardait juste.

Après ça, elle le salua et partit en direction des cuisines où Lovi lui avait préparé à manger.

Puis, elle remonta dans sa chambre où elle prit un bain ne trouvant pas le sommeil vu qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

Quand elle fut dans sa baignoire elle fit le point sur la journée et quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en était sûre. Tout au long de la journée, Drago n'avait pas une seule fois était désagréable avec elle. Après lui avoir sauvé la vie, il avait était très calme avec elle, même quand elle l'avait appelé par son nom il ne lui avait rien dit. Elle chercha un peu plus loin dans ses souvenirs et s'aperçut d'une chose. La dispute entre Drago et ses parents avait eu lieu trois jours avant, et c'était depuis ce jour que le comportement de Drago avait changé. Avant aujourd'hui elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal mais en y repensant elle constata que Drago avait été particulièrement patient avec elle. A part quelque moquerie il ne lui reprochait plus rien comparé au début de la semaine.

Et puis cette phrase "Non...reste" la troublait. Même si quelques minutes plus tard il disait le contraire cette phrase venait de son cœur elle l'avait comprit au son de sa voix. Tout ces fais elle ne savait absolument pas les expliquer. Qu'avait bien put dire Lucius Malefoy à son fils pour qu'il change comme ça. La raison était sûrement grave. Très grave.

Soudain Hermione pensa à quelque chose, et si tout ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort ? Elle frissonna. "Non ça n'a aucun rapport, c'est impossible" se disait elle en ne voulant plus penser à cette éventualité.

Hermione sortit de son bain avec toujours les mêmes questions. Malheureusement, elle savait que vu sa position inférieure, à part en ayant des explications de Drago, elle ne saurait rien.

Elle enfila un peignoir et se contempla dans le miroir. A son arrivée, quand elle s'était regardée elle avait vu plusieurs plaies sur tout son corps. Elles avaient à présent disparues et Drago ne lui en avait pas fait de nouvelle. Finalement elle était peut être mieux ici que en prison. Elle mangeait à sa faim, avait de splendides vêtements, une magnifique chambre et une pièce remplit de livres. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse mais ce n'était en vérité qu'une prison dorée.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et décida d'aller se coucher puisqu'elle ne trouvait aucune activité divertissante.

En s'allongeant dans son lit elle repensa a Ron, qu'était-il devenu ? Elle savait juste qu'il avait été vendu tout comme elle entant qu'esclave, mais depuis elle n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de lui. Il était le seul de ses amis à être encore vivant à sa connaissance. Car après leurs défaites tout s'était passé très vite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu les autres élèves. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient eu plus de chance qu'elle et qu'ils avaient réussit à ne pas se faire prendre…

Elle voulait un jour revoir Ron. Elle le voulait de tout son cœur…

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	10. Les rêves reflètentils la réalité

Bonjour ^^ Voila mon nouveau chapitre ! Alors oui certain vont me dire que ça va peut être un peu vite mais j'en est besoin pour la suite, on va aussi me dire que ce chapitre est extrêmement court je le sais bien mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas regroupé 2 chapitre car la suite est vraiment longue et aussi car j'adore le suspense...Bref je sens qu'il y aura plein de fautes mais j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fais !

Alors j'ai vu que beaucoup son intrigué par le comportement de Drago, il est mystérieux ^^ Je trouve ça amusant de vous voir chercher des raisons qui expliquerai son comportement, mais meme si vous me demandez je ne dirai rien ;-) Bref dans ce chapitre vous pourrez surement vous faire encore un tas d'autre hypothèse car ce chapitre est un peu ...réelle (ah ! jeu de mot pourri avec le titre du chapitre...bon vous avez rien compris c'est normal ...) Bref bonne lecture !

ps : oublié pas les reviews !

* * *

**Les rêves reflètent-ils la réalité ?**

Des filés de lumières passaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Hermione ce qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Elle parcourut rapidement sa chambre avant de se relever. Elle s'habilla et alla regarder par la fenêtre comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Le paysage était toujours recouvert de neige et le ciel toujours aussi gris. Mais elle n'eut plus vraiment envie de sortir en repensant à la veille.

Elle décida de quitter sa chambre et marcher dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Mais, en pleine action, quelque chose la troubla. Comme si quelqu'un l'espionné... Elle se retourna pour vérifier que tout était normal mais ne vit rien d'étrange. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et les descendit lentement pour arriver dans le hall. La pièce qui était habituellement très éclairée été à présent très sombre. Les fenêtres ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, offrant une lugubre apparence à la pièce, ordinairement pleine de vie.

Hermione qui regardait en direction de la porte, se retourna et vit un étrange liquide rougeâtre gouttaient à ses pieds... Quand elle prit conscience de ce qu'était le liquide elle commença à paniquée. Elle releva la tête pour voir d'où venait ce sang et aperçut Drago qui la regardait sans bouger, comme s'il avait trop peur pour réagir.

-_Malefoy_...?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car une horrible douleur s'empara de tout son corps. Comme si son ventre venait d'être transpercé par une énorme lame. Elle baissa alors la tête et comprit que les gouttes de sang lui appartenait et formaient maintenant une énorme flaque sous elle. La douleur était à présent tellement forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de poussait d'effroyables cries qui résonnèrent dans tout le manoir. Ses larmes coulaient tout autant que son sang...  
Ses jambes ne purent plus la tenir debout, elle s'effondra sur le sol ensanglanté. Elle voyait trouble mais elle put distinguer Drago s'approchait d'elle et lui tenir la main. Il s'était agenouillé et était à présent lui aussi recouvert de sang. En étant à terre, elle put ressentir de faibles vibrations, quelqu'un marchait vers elle, quelqu'un d'autre que Drago... Hermione s'arrêta de hurler, l'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et était bien trop faible pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

- Pardonne moi... Je n'ai rien put faire... J'y étais obligé… Murmura Drago

Hermione sentit la main de Drago sur son visage mais après ça elle n'entendit plus rien et ne sentit plus non plus la main sur son visage...

- _Hermione..._

Une voix lointaine l'appelait. …tait-elle morte ?

- _Hermione..._

Elle sentit que quelque chose lui agrippait les épaules comme pour la maintenir en place.…trange, pensa-telle...

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Calme toi ! Cria une voix qui semblait énervée.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement, la respiration haletante. Sans prêter attention à la personne assise à coté d'elle, elle regarda la pièce où elle se trouvait et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus dans le hall mais dans sa chambre. Puis elle baissa la tête pour voir l'état de son corps mais il n'y avait aucune blessure, ni tache de sang. Elle n'avait plus de chemise mais juste son habit de nuit habituelle. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Serait-ce seulement un rêve ?

La jeune femme reporta son regard vers la personne prés d'elle. Drago était là et il la regardait d'un air mi inquiet mi intrigué.

- Calme toi. Tu as fais un cauchemar. Dit il doucement pour la rassurer.

Les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en tête. Tout ce sang, tout ses cries de douleur, tout avait l'air si réelle et pourtant ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et mit ses mains sur son visage. Drago la regarda quelques secondes avant de dire d'un ton agacé ;

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais tu devrais oublier. Tu te mets dans cet état pour rien.

En entendant cela, Hermione releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il ne savait rien, il n'avait pas a la juger. Ce n'est que au bout de longues secondes que Drago la ramena à la réalité en se relevant.

- Je vais te laisser. Dit il en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione ne se sentait pas de rester seule avec ces horribles images en tête, il lui fallait pensé à autre chose. Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui demandée de rester ? Elle hésita mais en le voyant partir elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire une chose, un prétexte pour qu'il reste encore quelques secondes.

- Enfaîte... Que_ fais-tu_ là ?

Depuis qu'elle avait remarqué le changement du jeune homme, elle avait essayé de briser les barrières et de ne plus le vouvoyer. D'ailleurs depuis il ne la reprenait plus, sûrement trop épuisé par les évènements - que Hermione ne connaissait pas - pour s'attarder sur ce genre de détail.  
Drago s'arrêta, la poignée de la porte toujours dans la main.

- Je... Ma chambre est juste à coté et je t'ai entendus pleurer et hurler mon nom, alors je suis venu et j'ai vu que tu faisais un cauchemar... Dit il doucement comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

C'était donc ça ? Ce rêve avait été effrayant et ça ne l'avait pas étonné qu'elle ait appelé à l'aide, mais pourquoi son nom à lui ? Elle vit que Drago s'apprêter à repartir. Il avait revêtit son expression habituelle d'indifférence.

- J'ai... J'ai… Commença Hermione en pleure.

Drago s'arrêta une seconde fois. Il avait comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas de restée seule. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle avait rêvé mais il se doutait que pour qu'elle soit dans un état comme ça, ce rêve devait être plus que bouleversant. Une bonne fois pour toute il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir au bout du lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'étonna de son acte.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Demanda Drago.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

Il réfléchit quelque seconde. Il supposé qu'elle avait rêvé de la guerre, de la perte de ses amis ou à des choses similaires. mais bien sur il se trompait, comment pourrait il deviné que son rêve soit si...Non il n'en savait rien.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, je vais te poser une question.

- Euh… D'accord. Accepta-t-elle en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Drago sembla hésiter, devait-il lui posait cette question maintenant, juste après avoir fait un cauchemar ? De toute façons, il n'avait plus le choix et n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité...

- Juste après la guerre, je sais que tu ne t'ai pas fais attraper tout de suite, tu t'es cachée pendant plus de deux mois c'est ça ? Et tu étais avec Ginny et Ron Weasley ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

- Et est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé aux autres élèves sang impurs ?

Hermione fut plus qu'étonnée. La réponse était évidente non ?

- Je... Ils se sont fait attraper non ? Enfin... Après la guerre Ginny, Ron et moi nous n'avons pas put rester avec les autres, ont s'est tous dispersés pour se cacher dans tout le pays. Les gardes de la prison nous on dit que tout les "sang de bourbes" avaient été emprisonnés ou vendu.

A cet instant, étrangement, Drago semblait mal à l'aise. Il était évident qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que ses anciens -si on peut dire- amis venaient faire là dedans ? Elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelle des autres élèves qui étaient de sangs-impurs pour la raison qu'elle venait de citer, mais quand elle avait été amené dans cette prison on lui avait dit tellement de chose horrible que au bout d'un certain temps elle avait finit par y croire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Dit il plus pour lui que pour elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Drago réfléchit pendant un certain temps et n'avait pas fait attention à sa question. Il se leva du lit et lui dit.

- Rendors-toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? S'exclama t-elle ne l'écoutant pas.

Drago ne l'écouta pas non plus et partit en direction de la porte.

-Attends...

Elle aurait voulue lui dire autre chose mais il était déjà partit de la pièce. Cette nouvelle avait l'air de l'avoir mit en colère.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. De savoir que quelque chose se passait derrière son dos et sûrement la concernant l'énervait au plus haut point. Et cela devait être grave pour que Drago ne sache pas gérer la situation.

Hermione ne voulait pas se rendormir. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'un autre cauchemar vienne la hanter. Elle regarda la pendule qui était accrochée dans sa chambre. Il était pratiquement six heures du matin. Elle se leva et alla la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le vissage. Même si on ne comptait pas sa nouvelle découverte qui l'intriguait, le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait, lui donnait une drôle d'impression.

Elle alla se doucher ne trouvant que ça pour s'occuper. Quand elle fut habillée et coiffée -si on veut- il était déjà 7h du matin, l'heure où elle était censée se réveillée. Elle hésita longuement à descendre. Elle ne savait pas comment Drago allait réagir avec elle. Il n'allait sûrement rien se passer. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et se dirigea alors vers les escaliers et les descendit lentement pour arriver dans le hall. La pièce qui était habituellement très éclairée été à présent très sombre. Les fenêtres ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, donnant une apparence angoissante à la pièce. Hermione qui regardait en direction de la porte, se retourna... Mais s'arrêta bien vite. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène. Tout ça lui rappelait étrangement son rêve. Elle faisait les mêmes gestes et avait les mêmes constations. Elle pria pour qu'en se retournant elle ne voit pas...

- Malefoy ...?

Oui tout ça se déroulait exactement comme dans son rêve. Drago était devant elle, à la fixer, tout en se taisant. Hermione commença à avoir peur. C'était à ce moment là normalement qu'elle allait mourir...

* * *

Alors vous appréciez ? Ne me tuez pas en voulant la suite vous ne l'aurez pas avant Samedi XD Ne me tuez pas non plus je sais qu'il est trés petit !


	11. Pendant ton absence

**Excusez moi pour l'attente ! Je sais que la fin du chapitre précédant vous à donner très envie de lire la suite (suspense) et c'est pour ça que je la poste maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car je suis sur que vous ne vous y attendez pas ;-) Comme je l'est dis j'adore faire peur aux lecteurs...**

**Dans ce chapitre Drago n'est pas vraiment présent et j'ai peur que se chapitre vous soit ennuyant mais ça vous permet d'apprendre plusieurs détails sur le quotidien de Hermione ...Attention dans le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup plus d'action et ...Je ne dis rien a part les reviews !**

**Bon voila bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Pendant ton absence**  
_  
Elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène. Tout ça ce déroulait comme dans son rêve. Elle faisait les mêmes gestes et avait les mêmes constations. Elle pria pour qu'en se retournant elle ne voit pas..._

_- Malefoy ...?_

_Hermione commença à avoir peur. C'était à ce moment là normalement qu'elle allait mourir..._

Hermione recula de quelques pas puis regarda le sol. Il était toujours aussi propre et aucune goutte de sang n'y était. Elle regarda ses habits mais ils n'avaient aucune tache et elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Drago la regarda bizarrement et s'approcha d'elle

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Drago.

Elle fit un vague oui de la tête encore un peu troublée. Hermione se rendit compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle se trouvait à présent un peu bête d'avoir pensée que cela aurait put être vrai, de plus le rêve en lui même n'avait aucun sens...  
Elle reporta son regard sur Drago. Il avait son manteau à la main.

- Où vas tu ? demanda Hermione en le voyant prés à partir.

- Je m'absente pour la journée. Tu vas devoir restée seule aujourd'hui.

Elle fut surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il la laissait seule mais bon depuis quelque temps, la situation avait un peu changé, juste un peu. Il lui faisait un peu plus confiance ou peut être n'avait il pas d'autre choix que de la laisser seule... Oui cette explication était plus réaliste. Drago s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers elle.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint, puis il sortit du manoir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Son regard resta fixé sur la porte et elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle aurait bien aimée savoir où il allait et ça ne l'avait pas étonnée qu'il ne lui dise pas et elle savait que même si elle aurait insistée il n'aurait fait que lui lancer un regard noir et serait partit.

Hermione lâcha un long soupire. Sa curiosité était tellement grande, qu'elle savait que si elle ne découvrait pas bientôt ce que mijotait Drago elle deviendrait folle.

Elle se rendit dans la bibliothèque, cherchant une occupation. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur un calendrier magique qui changeait de date chaque jour. Elle fut étonnée en regardant la date du jour. Il était inscrit qu'il était le 23 Décembre... C'était bientôt Noël.  
Elle ne put empêchée un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres en se rappelant ce que cette fête signifiait. Malheureusement ce sourire disparut bien vite. Noël ne signifiait plus rien à présent. Ce n'était sûrement pas Drago qui allait lui offrir un cadeau. Oh que non. Et même sans cadeau, Noël était sensé être une fête avec des personnes que l'on aime et c'était loin d'être le cas. Soudain elle tiqua. Drago n'avait pas l'air de le fêter non plus. Mais elle ne fut pas si étonnée que ça finalement. Elle imaginait mal Drago s'amuser dans un moment pareille. Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se rendit prés des étagères pour trouver un nouveau livre qui serait digne de l'intéresser. Malheureusement pour elle aucun livre ne l'intéressait, alors elle se résigna à en prendre un au hasard. Rien qu'en regardant la couverture elle sut que ce livre n'avait n'était pas très joyeux.

_50 potions d'empoisonnements à glisser dans le repas de vos victimes_ était le titre du livre. Elle le feuilleta en s'imaginant glisser une de ces potions mortel dans le repas de son maître. Jamais elle n'oserait faire ça. Premièrement parce que elle détestait tuer et deuxièmement parce que vu ses dons en ce qui concerne la cuisine un simple repas préparé par elle suffirait à empoisonner Drago...

Au bout de quelques minutes elle n'était plus concentrée sur le livre mais pensait à diverse chose, à Drago, à Ron, à Drago, à la neige qui tombait, et puis encore à Drago... Ses pensées n'étaient pas très poussées. Mais soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se releva brusquement et cria le nom de l'elfe. Son idée était totalement irréfléchi et elle savait que ça n'allait pas aboutir mais bon, ça l'aurait au moins occupée l'esprit.  
Lovi arriva très rapidement en transplant. Celle-ci se tenait prés de la porte et attendait de savoir ce que Hermione voulait.

- Oui mademoiselle ? Demanda l'elfe.

- Lovi... Sais tu où est partit Malefoy ?

Les anciennes habitudes étaient bien vite revenues..."Malefoy"... Mais l'elfe n'y fit pas attention et lui répondit en se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Mademoiselle, ne me demandez pas ça. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous répondre mais on m'a interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à mademoiselle.

Intéressant, pensa Hermione. Cela devait être vraiment important.

- Mademoiselle. Monsieur m'a dit que si vous demandez quelque chose je devrai vous dire que...

Lovi semblait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise et cherchait ses mots. Apparemment Drago avait prévu qu'Hermione demanderait et avait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler.

- Il m'a ordonné de vous prévenir qu'il était préférable que vous ne vous en mêliez pas. Et que... Voilà. Reprit elle en cherchant ses mots.

Drago avait sûrement dut le dire autrement, d'une manière beaucoup plus sévère et sans aucune politesse, pensa t-elle. Malgré ça elle avait comprit qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller sa curiosité. L'elfe demanda la permission de partir et Hermione accepta à contre coeur. Elle aurait bien voulue savoir la vérité.

La journée passa, trop lentement au goût d'Hermione qui s'ennuyait royalement. Au moins quand Drago était là, il lui trouvait toujours une occupation, même si elle n'était pas vraiment amusante -même pas du tout- ça lui faisait passer le temps.  
Elle en venait à penser qu'elle aurait peut être préférée qu'il reste au manoir. Pensée qui ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit.

Hermione était à présent assise sur le canapé du salon. Puisque il n'y avait que elle et les elfes dans le manoir elle s'était permise d'aller un peu où elle voulait, et même si Drago le savait elle n'avait commis aucun crime. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge, elle indiquait qu'il était bientôt 21H. Ça faisait maintenant presque une heure que Hermione avait remarqué que Drago n'était toujours pas là. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas... Elle se demandait juste qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps.

Hermione se releva et décida de penser à autre chose. Il rentrerait quand il voudrait. Elle alla manger sans plus se poser de questions. Le repas avait été succulent comme toujours, mais ce jour là Hermione n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Quand elle eut finit elle remonta dans sa chambre ne voulant pas croiser Drago quand il reviendrait. En cet instant Hermione n'avait plus le courage de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle décida alors d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain après s'être habillée, elle descendit au réez de chaussée. Quelque chose était étrange. Le manoir était particulièrement calme. Elle se rendit dans le salon ainsi que dans toutes les autres pièces, mais personne n'y était. Elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était plus de dix heures et demie. Drago n'était pas du genre à se lever tard. Alors se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit toujours pas rentré?  
Pourtant quand il était partit la veille il avait bien dit "je m'absente pour la journée"...

Au moment où elle était en train de penser à ça elle vit Lovi ainsi qu'un autre elfe sortir des cuisines et se précipiter vers le salon. Elle les suivit du regard avant de les suivre. Elle vit Lovi poser un sceau à terre rempli d'eau -qui contenait sûrement un produit lavant- et plonger une serpillière a l'intérieure.

- Dépêche-toi Yully il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures pour tout faire ! Dit Lovi à l'autre elfe.

L'autre elfe, qui s'appelait apparemment Yully et était aussi une femelle, plongea elle aussi une serpillière dans le sceau et commença à frotter le sol. Les elfes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué Hermione tellement ils semblaient occupés. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Lovi ? Que se passe t il ? Demanda t elle.

Lovi se redressa.

- Oh ! Mademoiselle, excusez moi. Avez vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non je n'ai besoin de rien. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi avez-vous l'air si pressées.

- Notre maître va bientôt arriver et il nous faut nettoyer tout le manoir avant qu'il ne revienne. Répondit clament Lovi.

Hermione comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas de Drago mais plutôt de son père car dans le cas contraire elle aurait plutôt dit "Monsieur". Apparemment Malefoy senior revenait ainsi que sa femme.

- Malefoy ne devrait pas déjà être là ? Demanda Hermione

- Non mademoiselle. Il n'avait pas donné de date précise, il reviendra sûrement aujourd'hui. S'exprima Lovi en essorant sa serpillière.

Les elfes continuèrent de laver le sol et Hermione ne put que avoir de la pitié envers eux.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? Proposa-t-elle aux elfes.

Yully releva la tête pour la première fois et lança un regard étonné à Hermione. Lovi se redressa une seconde fois.

- Oh, non mademoiselle ne doit pas nous aider ! S'exclama t elle d'un air grave.

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas laver tout le manoir en une journée. Ajouta Hermione.

- Nous avons l'habitude mademoiselle. Lança Yully un peu mal à l'aise.

Hermione comprit que quoi qu'elle dirait les elfes ne la laisseraient pas l'aider. Elle hésita quelques secondes à insister encore mais se résigna à faire demi tour. Elle savait à présent que Lucius Malefoy allait arriver et elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir.  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre en sachant déjà qu'elle allait s'ennuyée.

Hermione regarda pour la dixième fois l'heure : 16h45. Elle était assise à une table dans la bibliothèque quand elle entendit une voix qui venait du hall. C'était celle de Lucius, elle n'en était pas étonnée. Il était en train de faire des reproches aux elfes de maisons sur la propreté d'après ce qu'elle put entendre. Elle le trouvait vraiment ignoble. Ces pauvres elfes avaient passé la journée à tout nettoyer !

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre à sa chambre quand elle entendit la femme de Lucius parler.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si Drago n'y arrivait pas ? Demanda t elle un peu inquiète.

- Tu sous-estimes trop ton fils, Narcissa.

Après ça elle entendit des bruits de pas qui montaient les escaliers. Quelqu'un venait vers elle. Elle rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre ne préférant pas attirer l'attention de l'un d'entre eux. Elle entendit les pas s'avancer puis s'arrêter juste devant sa porte. Elle s'éloigna alors le plus possible de celle ci. Quelqu'un avait l'intention de rentrer ? Soudain les pas de la personne -sûrement Lucius Malefoy- continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'à leurs chambres.  
Hermione soupira. Lucius Malefoy l'avait toujours intimidé. Elle avait toujours eut l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voyait il la tuerait sur le champ...

Les heures passèrent et Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Drago. Pour s'occuper elle avait décidé de regarder tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa penderie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de regarder qu'elle sorte d'habit y était. Elle ouvrit son armoire et scruta toute ses robes. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir en tenant sa robe devant elle pour l'essayer elle entendit quelqu'un transplaner derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut Yully avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

- Mademoiselle, je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir manger dans votre chambre. Dit Yully en posant le plateau sur une table située prés de l'entrée de la salle de bain.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

L'elfe la salua et repartit. Hermione savait très bien pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas manger dans la salle à manger comme d'habitude : Les Malefoy ne mangeaient jamais avec leur esclave. C'est pourquoi à chaque fois que les parents de Drago étaient là, ils mangeaient ensemble dans la salle à manger pendant qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre. Alors un jour elle s'était demandée pourquoi Drago la laisser manger avec lui et quand elle lui avait posé la question, il avait répondu vaguement comme toujours " Moi c'est différent". Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait comprit elle même la vérité. Drago devait sûrement s'ennuyer quand ses parents n'étaient pas là, il préférait sûrement manger avec quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était Hermione...

Elle s'assit à la table et commença à dîner. En mangeant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Drago et à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Même si elle évitait cette éventualité elle ne pouvait niée que ça avait sûrement un rapport avec... Le fait qu'il soit mangemort. Oui elle avait eut confirmation. Le jour où il lui avait fait ranger tout les livres de la bibliothèque, il s'était assit et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux. En relevant son bras elle avait aperçut la marque du Seigneur des ténèbres...Cette vision l'avait troublée et la troublait encore.  
Depuis que sa mère avait dit cette phrase "Et si Drago n'y arrivait pas ?", ses doutes commençaient à devenir des certitudes...

Dès qu'elle avait finit son repas elle avait prit comme habitude de descendre le plateau au cuisine car elle n'avait jamais voulut déranger les elfes. Elle savait qu'ils étaient occupés à satisfaire les besoins de leur maître qui étaient très exigeant. Alors elle descendit les escaliers le plus doucement possible pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Alors qu'elle passait devant la porte de la salle à manger, elle entendit un bruit d'assiettes se briser.

- C'est immangeable ! Cria une voix qui semblait être celle de Lucius.

- Pardonnez moi maître ! C'est de ma faute, je vais vous faire tout de suite un autre plat! S'exclama Lovi apeurée.

- C'est inutile !

A cet instant elle entendit Lucius se lever et marcher vers la porte. Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans la cuisine car il avait déjà ouvert la porte et lui faisait face. Il la regardait à présent d'un air dégoûté, ce qui vexa profondément Hermione.  
Il lui lança un regard noir et continua son chemin. Il avait voulu lui reprocher quelque chose mais s'était abstenu, sûrement ne trouvant rien sur le coup. Hermione rapporta son assiette et remonta dans sa chambre en espérant que Drago revienne bientôt. Pas pour lui, mais seulement qu'elle détestait se retrouvait seule avec… Eux...

* * *

**Alors ? Une review ? S'il vous plait !**

**edit : Je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant au moin 1semaine je m'excuse !  
**


	12. Aprés les retrouvailles, les séparations

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne fête et que vous avez eu pleins de cadeau ! En tout cas je vous poste mon nouveaux chapitre qui est trés important dans l'histoire, c'est dans celui ci que vous comprendrez pas mal de chose et où les aventures commencent hihi ^_^

Comme vous l'aurez comprit j'adore faire peur au lecteur, enfin vous comprendrez en lisant...

J'attends vos avis impatiemment ! Je suis anxieuse en faite...

* * *

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit un livre qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus tôt, il parlait de diverses choses. De magie noir évidement mais surtout de redoutables créatures magiques sur lesquelles il ne vaut mieux pas tomber. Sans grande curiosité elle tournait les pages mais au bout d'un moment, quand il fut près de 22h, elle referma le livre et alla se coucher. Depuis bientôt deux jours, son mode de vie ne se résumait qu'à ça : se lever, manger, lire, se coucher. Plutôt étrange pour une esclave. Elle détestait ne rien faire de ses journées mais elle se disait que quand Drago reviendrait, elle n'aurait sûrement pas autant de temps libre. Jusqu'à quand ça allait-il durer ? Jusqu'à quand devrait elle servir les Malefoy ?

Au bout de quelques heures, Hermione fut réveillée par un bruit semblable à un grincement. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais distinguais mal les alentours à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. Il faisait encore nuit, mais en plissant les yeux pour y voir un peu mieux, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Sans savoir d'où venait ce bruit elle tira un peu plus sa couverture sur elle et referma ses yeux en voulant se rendormir.  
Soudain le bruit recommença. Elle rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et regarda encore une fois autour d'elle. Son cœur battait au même rythme que sa respiration saccadée. Son regard se posa sur la porte et elle comprit d'où venait ce bruit.  
Ce grincement n'était rien d'autre que la poignée de la porte qui se tournait. Quelqu'un était en train de rentrer dans sa chambre... En pleine nuit. La panique commença à s'emparer d'elle. Elle tira la couverture le plus possible sur elle comme si cela pouvait la protéger. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, provoquant un grincement qui terrifia encore plus Hermione. Quelqu'un entra, lentement. Sûrement croyait-il qu'elle dormait.

Elle ne voyait pas le visage de la personne, mais distinguait malgré tout une silhouette masculine... Qui était-ce ?

Il s'avançait à présent vers le lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'osait faire aucun bruit et faisait semblant de dormir. Malgré ça elle était terrorisée, qu'allait-il lui faire ? Allait-il la violer ...? La torturer ? Sûrement les deux. L'homme était à présent juste à coté d'Hermione et se penchait vers elle. Hermione sentit une de ses mains se poser sur son épaule et l'autre s'appuyer contre son oreiller... Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle devait réagir sinon elle allait être victime d'horribles choses.  
Au moment où l'inconnu s'apprêtait à poser son autre main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, elle se redressa rapidement et lui donna un énorme coup de poing au visage. Celui-ci gémit de douleur et s'écarta d'elle. Hermione bondit de son lit et commença à donner toutes sortes de coups à son agresseur. Pour se protéger il mit ses mains devant lui et elle ne put le reconnaître. Soudain l'homme attrapa les poignets d'Hermione et la plaqua contre son lit. Il était à présent sur elle et la maintenait pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Elle pleurait et criait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait terriblement peur des événements à venir. Elle avait beau bouger, il la maintenait fermement si bien qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

- Ferme là, idiote ! Je ne vais rien te faire ! Lui ordonna sèchement l'homme.

Il n'avait pas crié pourtant son ton inspirait la terreur. Hermione s'aperçut que l'homme ne lui faisait rien à part de la maintenir. Il se tenait au dessus d'elle et en ouvrant les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés plus tôt, elle croisa son regard. Malgré les ténèbres de la nuit, elle n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître avec ses yeux couleurs métalliques et ses cheveux blonds... Drago.  
Mais que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi la réveiller en pleine nuit ? Il la fixait et paraissait très énervé.

- Malefoy ? Dit Hermione en ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer.

Il se leva brusquement d'elle et se dirigea vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et d'un coup de baguette sortit une petite valise et y mit plusieurs vêtements. Hermione s'était arrêtée de crier et était toujours allongée sur le lit, figée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et avait encore peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire...

- A cause de toi on aurait pu se faire remarquer! Qu'est-ce qui ta prit de crier comme ça ? S'exclama Drago.

Elle se releva doucement et regarda Drago qui refermait son armoire. Il avait maintenant la valise à la main.

- Arrête de pleurer !

Pourquoi avait-il une valise à la main, avec ses habits à elle de plus ?  
Drago jeta un regard vers la porte et tendit son bras à Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Accroches-toi à moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Si mes parents se rendent compte de quelque chose tout est foutu !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il attrapa le bras d'Hermione. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit qu'elle était aspirée dans un tourbillon qu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient en train de transplaner. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas transplané et elle avait oublié combien cela pouvait être désagréable. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione avait atterrie dans ce qui semblait être de la neige et Drago était toujours debout. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une forêt composée de grands sapins enneigés à la lueur de la lune. En temps normal elle aurait trouvé ce paysage magnifique mais à cet instant ce n'était pas sur ce genre détail qu'elle s'attardait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Drago l'avait amené ici et elle comptait bien savoir pourquoi tant d'agitation. Elle reporta son regard vers Drago. Elle pouvait à présent bien voir son visage. Il avait une grosse marque bleu dut au coup qu'elle lui avait infligé.

- Sache d'abord que je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer. Dit il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione ne fut pas plus rassurée que ça...

- Tu es folle de me frapper comme ça, sans même savoir mes intentions.

- C'était justifié ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tu entres dans ma chambre et après tu me... Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et semblait rechercher les mots justes.

- Plaques sur le lit... Finit-elle elle un peu mal à l'aise vers la fin de sa phrase.

- J'y étais obligé sinon tu allais te mettre à crier encore plus fort.

Elle lâcha un long soupir et réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle avait tellement de question à lui poser. Par quoi commencer ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je te sauve la vie. Répondit-il simplement.

- Oui c'est ça. Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pas du tout. De quoi me sauv...?

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car une pensée des plus horribles lui vint à l'esprit. _Son rêve_... Dans son rêve elle s'était vu mourir mais n'en avait pas vu la cause. Elle se souvint alors des bruits de pas qui avaient résonnés sur le sol. Elle avait malheureusement concentré toute son attention sur Drago et n'avait put voir la personne responsable des ces fameux pas et sûrement responsable de sa mort. Et si Drago la sauvait de _ça_ ?

Drago la fixait à présent.

- Tu sembles avoir compris toute seule... Dit-il d'un air serein, qui la déstabilisa un peu.

- C'e... C'était toi... Le rêve c'était toi... n'est ce pas ? Quémanda Hermione totalement perdue.

Hermione le fixait elle aussi. Elle venait de comprendre mais, en même temps, n'arrivait pas y croire. Serait-ce vraiment Drago qui lui avait fait faire ce rêve ? Elle ne put y réfléchir plus car Drago parla.

- Il y a effectivement quelques capacités du sort que je t'ai jeté lors de ton insertion au Manoir, que je ne t'ai pas révélé.

- Comment as-tu osé aller jusqu'à t'introduire dans mes rêves ? Demanda Hermione énervée.

C'était donc ça. Drago, grâce au sort, avait put s'introduire dans son esprit et lui faire rêver de ce qu'il voulait...

- Je voulais juste te mettre en garde mais tu as commencé à pleurer... Alors j'ai préféré te réveiller.

- Me mettre en garde de quoi... Je ne comprends pas ! S'impatienta Hermione

Le silence s'installa. Drago n'avait pas l'air pressé de vouloir lui dire la vérité. Il détourna son regard d'elle et semblait songer à la meilleure façon de s'expliquer.

- Pour commencer, contrairement à ce que tu penses, il reste encore beaucoup de nés moldus en liberté. D'ailleurs ils se sont regroupés et se rebelle contre la société. Ils sont cachés et personne ne sait où ils se trouvent.

En entendant ça Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse se produire, c'était totalement insensé ! Malgré ça elle ne put qu'être heureuse de savoir que d'autre s'en était plus ou moins sortit.

- Ne te réjouie pas trop vite... Le seigneur des ténèbres a ordonné une mission à mon père. Celle de tous les retrouver et leurs faire payer. Et il pense savoir comment faire.

- Comment ?

- Il est persuadé que tu sais où ils se cachent.

- C'est faux ! Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je ne savais même pas que...

- Je sais. La coupa t il. C'est pour ça que je t'ai posé la question quand tu t'es réveillée. Mais quand j'ai compris que tu ne savais rien, j'ai eu l'intime conviction que tout ça allé mal se finir...

- Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Quand ils sauront que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où se cachent les... Les nés moldus, ils changeront de méthode, non ?

- Tu ne connais vraiment pas mon père à ce que je vois. Que tu saches ou non, tu restes le moyen le plus simple de faire enfermer ces futures esclaves.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy aurait besoin d'elle ?

- Mon père pense que puisque tu es Hermione Granger, ancienne amie du célèbre Harry Potter, tous les sangs impurs auront confiance en toi et il serait donc facile pour toi de les trahir et de les faire emprisonner.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Même si on me torture, je ne le ferai jamais ! S'énerva Hermione.

- Peu importe la question ne se pose plus.

Drago lança la valise qui contenait les vêtements d'Hermione à terre et dit calmement:

- Tu es libre. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

Hermione lui lança un regard septique. Toute cette histoire ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose la troublait.

- Tu m'as fais rêver de… de _ça_ pour me mettre en garde de ton père ? Les pas que j'ai entendue c'était ceux de Lucius n'est ce pas...?

- Oui. Je savais que tu allais te retrouver seule avec mon père et je craignais qu'il... T'interroge.

Hermione était paralysée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle être heureuse pour les autres élèves de Poudlard qui étaient libres, être perplexe face à l'acte inhabituel de Drago ou se demander comment son ancien maître avait put entrer dans son esprit.  
Elle choisit alors…

- Pourquoi me sauves-tu ? Même après tes explications je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulus devenir... Cette personne. Je n'ai fais que suivre les ordres depuis toujours et je ne veux pas finir comme...

Drago ne finit pas sa phrase mais Hermione comprit. Il espérait qu'en la sauvant il prouverait qu'il n'était pas... un monstre comme il l'avait dit quelques jours auparavant. Soudain Hermione se souvint du temps pas si lointain de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du Drago arrogant et moqueur mais du Drago qu'elle avait devant elle. Comment ? Oh, elle ne voulait pas y repenser à cet instant.

- Je comprends. Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi... Dit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

- Je fais ça parce que je ne suis pas comme mon père. Répondit Drago avec nonchalance.

Parce que je ne suis pas comme mon père...Cela, elle l'avait toujours sut…  
Alors qu'elle faisait le point sur tout ce qu'il passait elle vit Drago partir en direction de... de rien en faite.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda t elle en le rejoignant.

- Un peu plus loin il y a une rivière, je t'accompagne jusque là.

- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser par ce temps, seule, en pleine foret. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes !

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois rentrer au manoir avant le levé du jour.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ?

- Ici aucun mangemort ne pourra te retrouver. A une heure de marche, il y a une petite ville, tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller.

- D'ici là je serais déjà morte de froid. Répondit-elle en pointant ses frêles vêtements.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers Hermione. En un coup de baguette elle ne sentit plus le froid ni la neige sous ses pieds. Elle baissa la tête et vit qu'elle était habillée normalement et avait agréablement chaud.

- Problème résolut. Dit Drago en reprenant sa marche.

Hermione remercia vaguement Drago qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu et elle continua de le suivre. Ce fut le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, mais Hermione décida de le rompre.

- Comment vas tu expliqué à ton père ma disparition?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Hermione sut qu'il ne dirait rien et préféra ne pas insister.  
Alors qu'elle marchait un détail dont elle n'avait pas fait attention avant lui vint à l'esprit.

- Dis-moi...Quand j'étais encore dans la prison, tu ne m'as pas choisis au hasard. Tout avait été prévu depuis le début c'est ça ? Demanda t elle inquiète. Tu m'as prise moi comme esclaves pour aider...Ton père ?

Drago ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre. Il avançait sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. Cette dernière, en voyant cela, lui agrippa le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

- C'est ça hein ? demanda t-elle soucieuse

Le silence s'installa. Drago n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Il détourna son regard d'elle et retira son bras de sa main.

- C'est ici que je te laisse.

Hermione tourna doucement la tête aperçut la rivière dont parler Drago un peu plus tôt. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient se séparés. Hermione aurait bien voulue qu'il l'accompagne encore plus loin car elle voulait savoir encore plusieurs choses.

Elle se tourna alors vers la rivière et comprit que la plupart de ses questions ne trouveraient pas réponses.

- Comment puis-je traverser la rivière?

Drago lui montra du doigt une espèce de pont en ruine.

- Souviens-toi que si tu as des problèmes, je ne pourrais rien pour toi. Ce que je fais est déjà risqué et t'aider une nouvelle fois...

- Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Est-ce que je te reverrai un jour ?

- Si tu me revois, cela voudras dire que mon père ta retrouvée.

- Alors je ferais en sorte t'éviter de te rencontrer dans la futur. Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

A ce moment Drago sourie narquoisement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu avec cette expression. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu ne seras pas trop triste j'espère, de ne plus me revoir. Se moqua-t-il d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Affirma Hermione en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Hermione rougit de colère et de honte et Drago se mit à ricaner. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait faire pour rire dans un moment pareil. Elle s'était apprêtée à le remercier mais cette envie lui passa bien vite.

Elle se retourna et s'avança alors, énervée, vers le pont qui était un peu éloigné. Soudain les ricanements de Drago cessèrent.

- _Fait attention a toi, Granger_.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. IL disait ça surement pour se moquer encore d'elle... hésitant entre lui répondre ou continuer son chemin, elle prit la deuxième option et s'avança sur le pont.

Mais soudain quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit, quelque chose de très important...

- Malefoy... Le sort ! S'exclama t elle

Mais en se retournant il n'y avait plus personne. Drago avait transplané. Elle aurait dut y penser avant. Il avait oublié de lui enlever le sort qui la liée à lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'il saurait toujours où elle se trouve et ses mauvaises intentions...

* * *

Les reviews me motivent et m'encouragent a continuer car plusieurs fois j'ai eut l'idée d'abandonner cette fic ...Alors ça me ferais plaisir de lire votre avis ^^

Alors a votre avis que va t il se passer ? Que va faire Hermione seule dans la foret ...avec sa valise.

_Je vous avertis que a partir de maintenant les suites arriveront plus lentement je dirais au moin un fois par semaine pas plus...Pardonnez moi =)_


	13. Sans toi mais avec lui

_Pardonnez mon énorme retard ! J'ai eu d'énorme problème d'ordinateur et pendant 1 mois je n'ais pas eu accé a internet, maintenant je suis obligé d'utilisé le pc de ma soeur...mais je n'est pas vraiment l'occasion d'y aller non plus. Je poste la suite mais je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suivante car pour écrire un chapitre il me faut du temps et un ordinateur hors je n'est aucun des 2. Mais je vous promet que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Je posterai quand meme des suite assez souvent (mais moins souvent qu'avant) En tout cas je vous dis bonne lecteur et j'espère que vous me mettrai des commentaire cas je pense que ça me remonterai le moral ! Je suis anxieuse...est ce que cela vous plaira ?_

_ps : je suis vraiment nul pour écrire des résumés !_

* * *

~~Résumé des chapitres précédents~~

Un soir, Hermione fait un étrange rêve où elle se voit mourir et en se réveillant elle s'aperçoit que Drago se trouve dans sa chambre. Prétendant qu'il était là pour voir pourquoi elle crier autant il était reparti. Le lendemain Drago préviens Hermione qu'il s'absente pour la journée, hors les jours passent et il n'est toujours pas là. Aux bout de deux jour d'absence, Drago revient au manoir mais des conditions assez mouvementés. Drago fait échappé Hermione et lui explique qu'elle ne doit pas resté a cause de son père qui veut la manipuler. Il lui avoue que le cauchemar qu'elle avait fais était lui qui lui avait fait faire grâce au sort qu'il lui avait jeté (et dont elle ne sait pas vraiment toute les capacités). Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il fait cela Hermione se retrouve donc seule, dans une foret deserte...et en plus de tout cela Drago ne lui a pas enlevé le sort.

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Sans toi mais avec lui_**

Avait-il oublié ? Était-ce grave ? L'avait-il fait exprès ?

De toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle était à présent seule, dans une forêt, en pleine nuit et n'avait aucun moyen de retourner au manoir afin d'être libérée de ce sortilège. Mais à cette pensée elle se dit que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait y retournée.

Je ne vais sûrement plus jamais le revoir de toute façon… Pensa Hermione, avec un soupçon de… tristesse ?

Elle marcha pendant un bon quart d'heure tout en pensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle trouvait que tout était allé trop vite. Après être partit pendant deux jours, il revenait en la libérant... Étrange, songea-t-elle. Pendant ces deux jours, quelque chose avait dut se produire. Quelque chose qui avait fait changer d'avis Drago. Elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais le découvrir. Drago venait de la sauver... Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça, une question des plus importantes vint la troubler : vers où devait-elle marcher ? Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit que des sapins à perte de vu. Derrière, il y avait ses traces de pas sur la neige qui indiquaient qu'elle n'avait fait qu'avancer tout droit depuis un bout de temps. Drago lui avait dit qu'à une heure de marche se trouvait une petite ville mais il n'avait rien dit d'autre.

Elle était perdue maintenant...

Elle s'arrêta et décida de trouver une solution. Elle ne savait pas vraiment l'heure exacte, sans doute vers une heure du matin, peut-être même cinq heures… Elle n'avait plus conscience du temps qui s'écoulait bien trop vite à son goût. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que le vingt-cinq décembre approchait. Drago venait de lui faire un étrange cadeau de Noël. Il ne l'avait certainement pas fait exprès mais elle en était en quelque sorte flattée. Un sourire vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Elle était libre ! Plus personne ne pourrait à présent lui donner d'ordre et elle n'aurait plus à appeler qui que ce soit "maître". Ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début était enfin arrivé. Elle avait maintenant comme objectif de retrouver ce fameux groupe de résistant. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient se cacher et elle se doutait que cela serait très difficile, c'est pourquoi elle continua de marcher tout droit, pensant que cette décision était la meilleure. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre option.

Jusque là, tout s'était passé très vite et trop de chose s'était bousculées dans son esprit et elle n'avait donc pas sentit la fatigue qui la gagnait. Mais maintenant elle savait que ses paupières ne tarderaient pas à se fermer. Elle n'avait pas dut dormir beaucoup avant que Drago ne la réveille. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir ici en tout cas. Malgré que Drago lui ait jeté un sort pour qu'elle n'est plus froid elle ne se voyait pas dormir dans cette foret si... terrifiante.

Alors qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle, elle vit au loin une ombre noir passait puis disparaître derrière les arbres. Hermione commença à avoir un peu peur. Drago lui avait pourtant dit que aucun mangemort ne pourrait la retrouver ici. Soudain l'ombre réapparut encore. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle n'arriva pas distinguer ce que c'était mais elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal. Elle continua de marcher, en regardant tout autour d'elle pour voir où était l'ombre à présent mais elle avait encore disparu. Elle accéléra ses pas tout en regardant dans toutes les directions, guettant le moindre mouvement. La peur s'empara d'elle, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Soudain elle entendit comme des grognements provenant de derrière s'arrêta de regarder dans tout les sens car elle avait compris que se qu'elle redoutait le plus se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se retourna lentement. Ce qu'elle vit la terrorisa, elle faisait face à un énorme loup noir. Il grognait et sortait ses crocs, prés à bondir. Il n'avait apparemment pas manger depuis très longtemps...L'ombre qu'elle avait vu était un loup? Elle aurait pourtant jurer avoir vu une personne recouverte d'une cape noir... Elle en avait été tellement sur...Mais elle s'était trompée car c'était en vérité un loup qui avait apparemment senti son odeur.

L'animal se préparait à bondir sur elle quand Hermione décida enfin de réagir et de se mettre à courir. Avec sa valise toujours en main qui l'a ralentissait un peu, elle se retourna une dernière fois et courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle entendait le loup aboyer et grogner derrière elle et Hermione savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à la rattraper. La neige ralentissait sa course et plusieurs fois elle manquait de tomber. Elle se doutait que la bête devait être affamée et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait sûrement aucune chance de s'en sortir vivante si elle ne trouvait pas vite un endroit où se cacher.

Hermione ne devait pas s'arrêter. Malgré que ses jambes la fassent affreusement souffrir. Mais plus elle courait et plus elle comprenait que le loup n'abandonnerait pas et que bientôt elle n'aurait plus de souffle. Elle décida alors de tourner de façon soudaine à gauche en espérant semer l'animal. Sans savoir où ça allait la mener elle tourna cette fois à droite. La panique était toujours présente ainsi que la peur et la fatigue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Malgré tout Hermione ne perdait pas courage, elle ne devait pas. Elle avait un objectif et elle devait l'accomplir. Pour sauver sa propre vie.

Alors qu'elle entendait l'animal affamé à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle prit son courage à deux main, se retourna et donna un énorme coup au loup avec sa valise, ce qui le projeta contre un arbre.  
Elle n'aimait pas faire de mal aux animaux mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle vit le loup allongé sur le sol. Il n'était pas mort, juste assommé et elle savait qu'il se réveillerai dans les minutes à venir c'est pourquoi elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait. Elle ne faisait plus attention d'ailleurs. Alors qu'elle courait elle se prit le pied dans se qu'elle supposa être une racine d'arbre. Elle lâcha sa valise et tomba à terre où sa tête se cogna contre une surface dure et dévala une pente. Elle sentit plusieurs pierres lui écorcher la peau et ses vêtements. . Quand elle arriva au pied de la Coline qu'elle avait dévalé, sa tête ainsi que sa cheville lui faisait affreusement mal. …tant toujours à terre et affaibli, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle aperçut alors une masse rougeâtre sur le blanc innocent de la neige. Sonnée comme elle l'était elle mit du temps à comprendre que c'était du sang. Son sang. En tombant sa tête avait heurté quelque chose et son état était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle aurait supposer.

Elle releva sa tête faisant en sorte de voir où elle se trouvait mais dès qu'elle esquissa le mouvement, elle ressentit une douleur qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une énorme exposition dans son crâne. Elle reposa alors le plus doucement possible sa tête sur la neige. Si bouger lui causait cette terrible souffrance, elle serait incapable de se lever mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle essaya de se mettre à genoux mais elle vacilla et retomba sur le sol. Elle ne savait où elle se trouvait et encore quoi faire. Elle était jusque là restée en vie et avait gardé courage mais à présent elle sentait l'espoir s'envoler. Elle avait échappé plusieurs fois à la mort mais cette fois ci elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Elle allait sûrement mourir là, maintenant. Drago lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien pour elle et que ils ne se reverraient sûrement jamais...  
Pourtant pour la première fois depuis des mois elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit encore là...Elle était seule.

- _Aides-moi_... murmura-t-elle à demi consciente, alors que son sang se répandait de plus en plus sur la neige

...~***~...

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle était restée coucher sur la neige inerte, ni comment elle avait fait pour rester en vie. La seule certitude qu'elle eut, c'est que d'étrange secousse la réveillèrent.  
C'était surement Drago qui venait la reveiller pour une quelconque raison, il allait surement lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas rester au lit aussi tard et encore pleins d'autres choses qu'Hermione ne ferait surement pas. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux pour voir son maître mais une forte douleur s'empara d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Elle n'était pas au Manoir Malefoy et elle ne verrait pas Drago en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se rappeller de tout a présent quand Drago la fait s'échapper, le sort oublié, l'ombre au loin, le loup, sa chute...

Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ne distinguait toujours rien. Découragée, elle se dit qu'elle devait surement être toujours allongée dans la neige alors elle referma les yeux car les laissés ouvert lui donner la migraine. Mais soudain la secousse recommença et elle dut ré-ouvrir les yeux.

Quelqu'un était penché sur elle et la regardait, elle comprit alors que ces secousses étaient dut à cette personne qui tentait de la réveiller. La vision toujours trouble, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître les traits du visage de cette personne mais la seule chose qu'elle distingua fut des cheveux blonds...blond ? Hermione reprit alors espoir.

- Malefoy ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et se releva juste. A cet instant elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre parler.

- Tu vois je t'avais dis. C'est encore une de ces ignobles sangs purs. Tu n'aurais jamais du la ramener.

- Pourtant en voyant le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le bras je pensais que ...

Elle ne comprit pas. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ? De quel tatouage parlaient ils ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu... Hermione se releva brusquement en ne faisant pas attention à son mal de tête. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière et elle voyait à présent normalement. Elle regarda alors tout autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus au pied de la colline enneigée, elle se trouvait - d'après ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle - dans une pièce souterraine. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et la pièce n'était pas très éclairée. Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme blond en pensant voir Drago mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu prés trois ans de plus que Hermione, il avait effectivement les cheveux blonds mais ne lui ressemblait pas du tout physiquement. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre homme brun du même age que le premier, et contrairement à l'autre qui paraissait serein, lui semblait énervé.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Hermione paniquée.

L'homme aux cheveux blond lança un regard quelque peu supérieur à son condisciple. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Hermione et l'inspecta.

- Elle connait Malefoy ça prouve que c'est bien une sang pur. Comment as-tu pu faire une telle erreur ? S'énerva le brun, en ignorant les questions d'Hermione.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier les sangs purs et vu qu'elle n'en était pas une…

- Je... je ne suis pas une sang pur.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs têtes dans un même ensemble vers Hermione. L'homme aux cheveux noirs parut septique et l'autre homme sembla satisfait. Hermione ne sut pas si elle avait bien fait ou non de parler car elle ne savait absolument pas leurs intentions.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t elle sèchement.

- Je vous ai trouvé inconsciente pas loin d'ici. Vous aviez perdue énormément de sang et vous avez faillis mourir. Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blond d'un ton mélodieux.

- Mais dis-moi si tu n'es pas une sang pur pourquoi es-tu libre ? Demanda l'autre homme

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Devait elle vraiment leurs avouer? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien leurs faire qu'elle soit sang pur ou non? Un chose était sur : elle ne devait pour rien au monde leurs dire la vérité. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à une explication plausible et dit avec assurance :

- J'étais une esclave mais je me suis enfuie. J'ai couru jusqu'à arriver dans cette foret et je me suis fais attaquer par un loup.

Elle ne voulait pas préciser qu'elle était dans cet état à cause de sa chute. Elle trouve que son explication n'était pas si bien que ça finalement. Quand on est esclave, on ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. C'était pratiquement impossible. Malgré elle espéra que les hommes soient assez dupes pour la croire.

- Et vous ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas non plus des sangs purs. Constata Hermione.

- Tu as l'air de connaitre personnellement Malefoy... Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noir, ignorant une fois de plus ce que venait de dire Hermione.

Hermione comprit qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même personne. Eux parlaient sûrement de Malefoy senior, elle, connaissait son fils. L'homme qui avait les cheveux noirs ne semblait croire aucun mot de ce que disait Hermione. Il semblait chercher le détail qui la ferait faillir. Qui prouverait qu'elle mentait. Cette dernière réfléchit encore quelques secondes, cette fois-ci il serait difficile de leurs donner une explication qui pourrait sembler réelle.

- C'était un ami proche de mon ancien maître. En me réveillant j'ai cru que c'était lui et qu'il... allait me ramener à mon maître. Mentit-elle en ne sachant pas vraiment de quel Malefoy parler.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Ils réfléchissaient. Devaient-ils la croire ? Hermione ne supportait plus à présent de ne pas savoir.

- Ton histoire m'a l'air vrai... Dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un air toujours septique. Je m'appelle Christian et lui c'est mon frère David.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé mais maintenant il faut que je parte.

- Même si tu es des nôtres nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir. Tu n'imagines pas le danger que tu cours en étant dehors.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Des nôtres ? Comment ça des nôtres ? Etaient-ils plusieurs ?

- Comment t'appelle- tu ? Demanda David.

Hermione hésita à dévoiler son vrai nom.

- Je m'appelle... Hermione. Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Soudain les deux hommes semblèrent énormément surprit, voir même choqués. Ils la fixaient les yeux grands ouvert.

- Hermione...Granger ? Demanda David.

- Oui...

Elle ne comprit pas leurs réactions. Etait-elle si célèbre que ça ?  
David tourna la tête vers son frère.

- Tu vois j'ai bien fais de l'a ramené. Il faut lui annoncé la nouvelle, il sera heureux !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit Hermione un peu perdu.

- Suis moi. Tu comprendras mieux. Dit Christian en montant un escalier que Hermione n'avait pas vu car il était opposé à elle.

Elle voulut le suivre mais sa tête lui fit mal et elle dut s'arrêter pour ne pas tomber. David, en remarquant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, l'aida à monter les marches en la maintenant. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante et trouva qu'il semblait largement plus sympathique que son frère, dont elle avait l'impression qu'il la haïssait. Arrivé en haut des marches David lui demanda si elle pouvait marcher seule et elle hocha la tête positivement. Après ça, ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir cette fois-ci bien éclairé grâce aux fenêtres qui se trouvaient sur le coté. Soudain elle entendit des voix qui provenaient d'une pièce plus éloignée. Elle vit Christian se diriger vers cette même pièce et elle ne fut pas très rassurée. Elle suivit les deux hommes d'un pas prudent et entra avec appréhension dans la pièce. Elle y vit tout d'abord une jeune femme brune assise sur un canapé qui était déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Prés d'une fenêtre se trouvait un groupe de garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir une conversation très sérieuse. Ils étaient à peut prés une vingtaine dans la pièce.

Alors que Hermione examinait la pièce, elle remarqua que tous la fixaient. A cet instant elle se sentit comme une intruse parmi eux, c'était apparemment ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs.

- C'est qui celle là ? Demanda un garçon beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

- Hermione Granger. Répondit simplement Christian.

Cette révélation eut pour effet de stopper tout bavardage et Hermione se sentit plus que gênée. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rose soutenu. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils réagissaient tous comme ça. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été connue dans sa vie. Bon oui, elle avait été l'amie de Harry mais il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir une réaction comme cela... Ou peut être était-ce autre chose ?

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer maintenant ? Questionna-t-elle.

David et Christian ne purent pas répondre car quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait monopoliser l'attention de tout le monde.

- Hermione ?

Cette voix. Elle la connaissait bien. Elle lui rappelait de lointain souvenir. Non ce n'était pas possible... ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle se retourna lentement et vit enfin le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Son corps était figé par tant d'étonnement. Tous les mots qu'elle voulait dire restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'à cause du choc à la tête elle avait des hallucinations. Mais non il était bien là, devant elle, en chair et en os, vivant.

- Ron ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il pensait lui aussi que son esprit lui jouait des tours mais David prit la parole.

- Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente prés d'ici. Était-ce une erreur de la ramener ?

Ron mit quelques secondes à répondre, il était trop ému pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se tourna alors vers David.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné si tu l'avais laissé. Lui dit-il en lui donnant une accolade emplit de confiance et de gratitude.

Après ça il s'avança vers Hermione et l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Ça faisait tout de même six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et la dernière fois ils avaient crus que l'autre était mort.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir Ron ! S'exclama Hermione tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Il sentait qu'elle allait suffoquer alors il relâcha la pression et s'éloigna pour mieux la compter. Hermione se raidit en repensant à ces questions. Elle avait raconté une fausse version des faits à David et Christian, elle serait donc obligée de lui dire la même chose mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Pas à lui. Mais en y réfléchissant elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait été l'esclave de Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

- C'est une longue histoire... Lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs longues secondes.

Elle vit Christian lui lancer un regard septique. Depuis le début il avait l'air de douter d'elle.

- C'est pas grave tu me raconteras plus tard. Je suppose que tu as faim, tu veux manger ? Demanda Ron avec émotion.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait eu droit à un succulent repas la veille et avait donc très bien mangé mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que son estomac criait à présent famine. Mais elle se sentait très faible et peinait à rester debout. David dut s'en apercevoir car il dit :

- Il faudrait la faire assoir.

- Oui tu as raison... Laure laisse lui un peu de place ! Dit Ron à la jeune fille assise sur le canapé.

La prétendue Laure se leva et sortit de la pièce en soupirant. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé déchiré et trouva cela très agréable car avant de perdre connaissance elle n'avait fais que marcher et courir. Soudain toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle sortirent et allèrent dans d'autres pièces. Elle n'avait pas put voir beaucoup de pièce mais cette maison était apparemment grande. Elle avait l'impression que à part Ron personne n'était heureux qu'elle soit là. Les deux frères sortirent eux aussi laissant seule Hermione et Ron. Il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je suis un peu faible mais ça passera très vite. Affirma-t-elle.

- J'espère.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il y avait tellement de questions à poser qu'ils étaient un peu perdus, sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient toujours aussi troublés de revoir l'autre.

- Qui sont tous ces gens ? Et toi pourquoi es-tu avec eux ? Lança Hermione.

- Ce sont pour la plupart des nés moldus qui ont réussi à rester cachés et qui se sont regroupés. Quand à moi je les ai aussi rejoins.

elle se remémora les paroles de Drago "il reste encore beaucoup de nés moldus en liberté. D'ailleurs ils se sont regroupés et se rebelle contre la société. Ils sont cachés et personne ne sait où ils se trouvent." Ce serait donc eux le fameux groupe de nés moldus en liberté ? C'était la réponse la plus logique qu'elle trouva. Ron avait été emprisonné car il était jugé « traite à son sang », il aurait donc rejoint la résistance…  
Ron arpenta la pièce du regard et sembla tout à coup perplexe.

- Hermione...Tu vas surement être étonné mais...

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car une jeune femme arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Hermione ne put que constater qu'elle ressemblait énormément à une personne qui lui avait été chère. Malheureusement ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était morte... Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la revoir, cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle lui ressemblait vraiment et elle lui rappela tout les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec elle. La jeune femme qui s'avançait vers Ron s'arrêta et regarda Hermione étrangement. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et elle porta une main devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Hermione ? C'est toi ? S'exclama t elle.

* * *

Encore pardon pour mon retard ...J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre _sans Drago_...enfin...il sera bientot de retour meme si les prochains chapitre seront plus concentré sur Hermione. Mais vous connaitrez trés bientot ...la vérité sur toute cette histoire un peu tordu ;-)

Une review ! ça me fait si plaisir !


	14. Stratégie et réussite

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre. Dans celui ci il y aura plus d'explication que d'action et ...Drago n'est toujours pas là mais patience, dans quelque chapitre vous le retrouverais (sans compter quelque passage où il sera ;-)) Vous apprendrez plusieurs détails, et le suspense est toujours là ! Vous comprendrez petit a petit pleins de chose. Surtout si quelques passage sont mal expliquaient excusez moi en car ce chapitre a était un CALVAIRE ! J'ai mit beaucoup de temps a le faire et comme toujours je suis trés anxieuse !

J'aimerais remercié tout ceux qui me laissent des review anonyme car je ne peux pas leurs répondre, malheureusement car parfois j'aimerais leurs répondre mais bon...Alors laissez moi votre avis...Je suis impatiente de savoir votre avis..;

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Stratégie et réussite**

Hermione releva la tête la jeune femme et se demanda qui elle était. Pourtant elle avait l'intime conviction de la reconnaître. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron et elle s'aperçut qu'il semblait mal à l'aise. Elle reporta son attention vers la jeune femme inconnue et décida de lui répondre.

-Oui... pourquoi ?

La jeune femme continua de la regarder sans bouger et Ron se contenta de garder le silence. Un silence pesant. Hermione savait que Harry était célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, mais ne pensait pas que le fréquenter ferait accroître sa popularité, à un point où des gens qui lui étaient inconnus la reconnaissait. Peut être que cette jeune femme était à Poudlard, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu vois... C'est de ça que je voulais te parler, Hermione... Dit Ron en cherchant ses mots.

- On s'est déjà rencontré ? Demanda Hermione à la jeune fille devant elle.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Hermione, je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais il le faut... Ginny n'est pas morte.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une énorme claque à Hermione. Elle était persuadée que Ron mentait. Ginny, était morte plusieurs mois auparavant dans la prison. Hermione avait eu beaucoup trop de preuve de sa mort pour que cela se relève faux. Elle secoua la tête et fixa le sol.

- Ron, je n'aime pas quand tu me dis des choses comme ça. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai eu du mal à faire mon deuil.

- Crois moi. Jamais je ne te mentirais sur un tel sujet ! Ma sœur est juste devant toi Hermione ! Affirma Ron en pointant « sa sœur » du doigt.

Hermione continua de secouer la tête pour exprimer son désaccord. Ron était sûrement fou. Il avait sûrement rencontré une jeune fille qui ressemblait à sa sœur et avait sûrement décrété que c'était elle. Il n'avait pas pu faire son deuil. Et si se n'était pas exactement cela Hermione ne doutait pas que se serait une histoire semblable. Elle releva sa tête pour voir la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'elle ressemblait étonnement à Ginny Weasley, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de penser que Ron était devenu fou. Sûrement a cause du chagrin.

- Ginny, dis lui ! S'exclama Ron en se tournant vers « Ginny ».

La jeune fille paraissait paniquée, elle ne s'était apparemment pas attendue à ce qu'on lui demande d'intervenir. Elle fixait un bout du canapé et semblait se retenir de pleurer.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te remémorer tout ce qui s'est passé, mais dis lui au moins que c'est bien toi. Dit Ron calmement à la fille avec un ton doux et emplit de compassion.

- Ron, arrêtes. Ginny est morte. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé à la prison... les gardes... ils l'ont...

Mais Hermione ne put finir sa phrase car « Ginny » venait de lui faire signe de se taire. Elle avait relevé la tête et semblait prête à parler.

- Je ne suis pas morte... Je t'assure, tout ça n'était qu'une ruse des gardiens de la prison.

- Crois-la. Je n'y croyais pas non plus au début... Ajouta Ron.

- J'ai vu Ginny morte... Je…

- Je sais. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer. La coupa t elle

« Ginny » s'assit à son tour sur le canapé mais un peu plus éloignée d'eux. Elle garda sa tête baissée et commença à parler.

- Quand les gardiens sont venus me chercher dans ma cellule je pensais aussi qu'ils allaient me tuer mais ils n'ont fait que me...

- Ginny je peux lui raconter si tu veux. Demanda Ron

- Non ça va aller...

Elle attendit quelques secondes et continua:

- Ils m'ont torturé pendant...Je dirais des heures. Ils voulaient sûrement que je perde connaissance et que j'aie de graves blessures pour faire croire à ma mort. En tout cas je me suis réveillée dans une autre cellule qui était différente de celles où nous étions. Au bout de plusieurs jours des gardiens sont venus me voir et m'ont dit que j'allais être vendue à une famille de sangs-purs...

Elle marqua encore une pause, sûrement pour chercher comment bien expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Hermione ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Cette jeune femme avait tout l'air d'être véritablement Ginny. Le fait qu'elle ait été vendue comme esclave n'était pas impossible mais Hermione trouvait quand même cela étrange, pourquoi les gardes de la prison ne l'auraient pas tuée ? Ils avaient des centaines d'esclaves à disposition, et ils avaient pourtant prit l'habitude de tuer sans avoir de remord.

- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué mais je pense qu'ils voulaient simplement vous intimider- toi et Ron -, pour vous faire comprendre qu'ils étaient capable de vous tuer si vous n'obéissiez pas. Continua-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Hermione repensa au moment où ils étaient arrivés tout les trois en prison. Pendant une semaine ils avaient été dans la même cellule, et ils en avaient profité pour se rebeller. Les gardiens avaient bien vite vus qu'il fallait les séparer alors ils avaient « tué » Ginny, et Ron avait été vendu comme esclave quelques jours après. Hermione commençait à croire Ginny. Tout ce qu'avait dit cette jeune femme -qui était rousse au passage- coïncidait parfaitement avec ce qu'il s'était passé et personne a part eux trois (et les gardiens) ne savaient ce qui c'était passé

- C'est vraiment toi Ginny ? Demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny hocha la tête.  
A cet instant Ginny s'avança et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière, n'arrivant plus a se retenir, éclata en sanglot. Ginny était devant elle. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas morte. Elles relâchèrent un peu leur étreinte et Ginny ajouta, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Bien sur.  
Elle tourna la tête vers Ron et elle trouva que quelque chose clochait.

- Mais ...Vous m'avez dis que vous avez été vendu, alors comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouvez et ...vous enfuir ?

- Et bien… ça a été assez simple de se retrouver. Dit Ron.

- Effectivement, nous avons eu de la chance. La famille qui m'avait acheté était très riche et surtout très occupée, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de leur enfant, alors ils m'ont acheté pour m'occuper d'eux mais ils ont préféré prendre un autre esclave en plus et par chance -et sans le savoir- ils ont prit Ron. Bien sur on leur a caché notre lien de parenté.

- Vous avez eu vraiment de la chance. Dit Hermione très surprise d'un tel hasard.

- Je ne te cache pas que ça a été très dur pour trouver une solution... Précisa Ginny

- Oui, Nous avons mit 3 mois pour réussir à partir.

- Et comment vous avez fait alors ? Demanda Hermione intriguée.

Ginny soupira et Ron passa une main sur son visage. Apparemment ce qui leur était arrivé n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Ils semblaient découragés rien qu'en s'en rappelant.

- Au départ nous avions pensés à plusieurs plans comme par exemple partir de nuit, ou voler la baguette de notre maître mais c'était impossible.

- Heureusement, les enfants de nos anciens maîtres avaient accès à la bibliothèque de leur manoir alors nous aussi nous pouvions y aller quand ils étaient là. Nous en avons profité pour lire quelque livre sur les potions et l'on en avait trouvé une qui permettait d'endormir quelqu'un pendant plusieurs heures...

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils s'étaient enfuis en faisant boire à leurs maîtres une potion ? Elle se rappela alors le fameux livre « 50 potions d'empoisonnements à glisser dans le repas de vos victimes », elle s'était dite que jamais elle ne pourrait faire ça, même à Drago... Apparemment Ginny et Ron, eux en étaient capables.

- Mais comment avez vous trouvez les ingrédients pour la préparer ?

Ginny grimaça.

- C'est justement ça qui nous a prit trois mois...

- Disons que lors des sorties de la famille nous en profitions...Nous nous sommes plusieurs fois fais prendre et… je ne préfère même pas t'expliquer comment nous avons fait... avoua Ron en frissonnant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le principal c'est que vous vous en êtes sortit.

Ginny fit un grand sourire à Hermione qui le lui rendit.

- Pourquoi tout le monde a été étonné de me voir ?

Ginny sourit et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Ron, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rougir énormément. Ne comprenant pas Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Ron n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Expliqua Ginny. Il parlait tellement de toi que…

- Ginny ! Coupa Ron en colère.

- Oui, oui...Ils ont été étonnés car ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir la fille dont Ron parle tout le temps

- Je n'en parlais pas autant que ça...Ajouta Ron pour se défendre.

Ginny se tut sans arrêter de sourire. Elle savait que son frère était timide, surtout quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougi aussi, elle avait toujours sut que Ron l'aimait mais elle avait supposé qu'à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé il avait mit ses sentiments de coté. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ou même de penser à cela, car tout était étroitement lié à Drago...

**...~*~...**

La journée était passée vite, il était plus de dix-huit heures et la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils avaient passé la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Hermione avait évité de parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, par chance Ron et Ginny n'avait pas encore posé de questions, pensant qu'elle était encore un peu chamboulée.  
Hermione et Ginny montait les escaliers car cette dernière voulait montrer à son amie la maison qui leurs servaient de cachette. Comme elle s'en était doutée la maison était assez grande.

- A l'étage il y a plusieurs pièces où nous avons installé des lits, car à la base il n'y avait rien dans la maison. Dit Ginny en montant la dernière marche.

Hermione trouva cela étrange, où pouvaient-ils trouver des lits alors qu'ils étaient en fuite ? Elle franchit à son tour la dernière marche et arriva dans une long couloir où se trouvait plusieurs pièces de chaque coté. Si toute ces pièces étaient des chambres, il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde ici, pensa Hermione en s'avançant. Elles arrivèrent devant la première porte.

· Là c'est ma chambre enfin... si on peu appeler ça une chambre…

Hermione comprit alors ce que voulait dire Ginny. Ce qu'elle appelait chambre était plutôt une pièce très poussiéreuse avec un vieux matelas en mauvais état au sol. Effectivement, ils se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient. Elles passèrent devant les autres chambres qui étaient dans le même état. Dans l'une d'entre elles, elle vit Laure, la fille qui était assise avant sur le canapé, et Christian étudier une carte. Sans s'arrêter, Ginny précisa à Hermione :

· Ils cherchent un chemin qui mène à la ville la plus proche.

· Pourquoi ?

· Ce sont eux qui sont chargés de trouver de la nourriture alors ils regardent quel est le chemin le moins fréquenté.

Après avoir fait le tour de toute la maison, elles retournèrent dans le salon où se trouvait Ron qui parlait avec un David et un autre homme. Ginny s'assit sur le canapé et Hermione l'imita.

- Est-ce que vous avez pu récupérer vos baguettes ? Hésita Hermione.

· Non malheureusement. Repondit Ginny tristement.

· Alors comment vous avez put rester caché ou même avoir des meubles et de la nourriture ?

A cet instant Ron s'approcha d'elles et s'assit à son tour.

· Si on a put avoir tout ça c'est parce que malgré tout, quelques uns d'entre nous on encore la leur. Il n'y a que ceux qui n'ont pas été esclave qui en on une, hors ici il n'y que trois personne qui ont échappé a ce calvaire. Expliqua Ron.

· Et nous sommes trente en tout. Ajouta Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça. Heureusement que quelque uns avaient put y échapper et garder leurs baguettes car Hermione, elle avait tant de fois rêvé de tenir sa baguette entre ses mains.

· C'est grâce à Matt -celui avec qui je parlais- que cette maison est protégée. Il a jeté un sort pour que personne à part nous ne puisse voir cette maison. Dit Ron.

Hermione leurs posa plusieurs questions qui l'intriguait car elle trouvait que ce groupe était très bien organisé. Ils avaient réussis à ce que personne ne les retrouvent et à se débrouiller pour trouver de quoi vivre. Elle avait apprit que la plupart des choses qui se trouvaient dans cette maison étaient volées ou trouvées et n'ayant pas d'argent ils y étaient contraint. C'était les personnes qui avaient des baguettes qui s'occupaient de faire ça, et ceux qui n'en avaient pas s'occupaient des taches culinaires.  
Alors que Ron lui expliquait avec enthousiasme comment il avait réussi à réparer une chaise cassée sans baguette, deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans le salon avec une pile d'assiette entre les mains. A cet instant Ginny se leva pour les aider à mettre la table. Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était assit autour de la table et le repas du soir débuta. Plusieurs plats y étaient posés et tout le monde se servait ce dont ils voulaient. Tous, paraissaient de bonne humeur et une bonne ambiance régnait. Hormis Christian et Laure qui parlaient de leur fameux plan pour aller voler de la nourriture, tout le monde avait sympathisé avec Hermione et elle se sentait à présent très à l'aise, elle avait même presque oubliée ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Une fois le repas finit tous retournèrent a leurs occupations oisives.

Il n'était que vingt et une heures mais déjà la plupart allèrent se coucher à l'étage. Alors que Laure et une autre jeune femme rangeaient des cartes, des plumes et des parchemins. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- David m'a expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé. Tu t'es vraiment enfuie ?

Elle s'apprêta a dire « non pas vraiment » et tout leur expliquer mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne racontait pas à ses amis la vérité. Sûrement qu'elle ne voulait pas voir leurs regards horrifiés en pensant que Drago Malefoy l'avait aidé, sûrement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui posent des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre. Ron et Ginny ne la croiraient jamais Ils douteraient sûrement des actes de Drago et penseraient qu'il la manipulait ou quelque chose comme ça. Et elle savait que puisque Ginny était au courant de ses anciens sentiments envers_ lui_, elle lui poserait sûrement plusieurs questions. Malgré tout elle savait les plans qu'avait le père de Drago et les leurs dire les aideraient énormément mais pour toutes ces raisons elle se contenta de prononcer :

- Oui...

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Hermione a toujours réussie à trouver de bonne solution ! S'exclama Ginny

A ce moment elle vit Laure lever les sourcils ironiquement, apparemment elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.

- Comment as tu fait ? Demanda Ron

- C'est compliqué...

- Si tu n'as pas envie de raconter ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit Ginny en souriant.

Elle fut reconnaissante envers Ginny. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur mentir encore plus. Malgré qu'elle n'allait pas leur dire la vérité pour l'instant elle se promit de leurs dire le plus vite possible. Elle se sentait honteuse car leur dire la vérité les aiderait énormément et elle, elle ne disait rien…

- Comment as tu trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda Ron.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Je suis arrivée dans une forêt et j'ai continué à marcher pendant longtemps sans savoir où aller mais après je suis tombée, j'ai dévalé une colline et je me suis réveillée ici.

A cet instant Ron fronça les sourcils et Ginny lança un regard à son frère. Quelque chose avait l'air de les déranger dans son récit, pourtant Hermione n'avait fait que raconter la vérité.

- Tu as perdu connaissance au pied de la colline ? Demanda Ginny septique.

Hermione réfléchit. Logiquement c'était là qu'elle avait perdu connaissance vu qu'elle n'avait pas put bouger après sa chute.

- Oui...pourquoi ?

- La forêt dont tu parles se trouve loin d'ici et nous n'allons jamais vers là bas.

- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Hermione ne comprenant pas.

- David ta trouvé en revenant de la ville vers sept heures du matin, il a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé dans un fossé éloigné du sentier qu'il prenait d'habitude…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était persuadée de s'être évanouit à coté de la colline... Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de sentier ou même de fossé autour d'elle. Mais après tout, elle était à moitié consciente lors de sa chute alors elle n'avait pas dut bien voir. Cela avait était possible qu'elle n'ait pas bien vu, et puis d'après ses souvenirs elle se savait incapable de dire où elle avait été ...

- Ah... je ne me souviens plus très bien, sûrement.

* * *

Réusite ou désastre...

Le chapitre suivant pas maintenant car je n'est écris que le 1e paragraphe (honte a moi !)

Alors a votre avis, que se passe t'il ? Etes vous heureux(se) de voir notre Ginny en vie ? (j'adore voir vos théorie lol)

Bonne soirée ^^

P'tite Jiji


	15. Confidence

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serait impatient de lire la suite. Hihihi. Moi je suis en vacance donc j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire et puisque ma bêta aussi ...vous aurez surement la suite de ce chapitre bien vite ! J'aimerais vraiment que vous me donnez votre avis, est ce que vous aimez ou pas car parfois je regarde le nombre de visite et une fois il y a eu beaucoup de gens qui ont lu mon chapitre hors je n'ai que 1 review...En tous cas merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me donner leurs avis ^^**

**(c'est peut être qu'une impression mais on dirait que la police d'écriture est toute petite et différente des autres chapitres et je ne sais pas vraiment comment enlever ça...)  
**

* * *

~~Résumé des chapitres précédents~~

Drago libère Hermione et lui fait comprendre qu'ils ne se rêveront surement jamais. Elle arrive donc dans le groupe de réfugier où se trouve Ron, et certains ne sont pas très content de sa venue. Elle découvre que Ginny n'est pas morte mais avait été vendu à des sang-purs et que Ron avait aussi était vendu à la même famille sans le savoir. Un peu gênée et ayant peur de leurs réactions, Hermione ne raconte pas à ses amis qui était son maître ni ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Au fil de la conversation Hermione découvre que David, celui qui l'avait amené dans la maison, ne l'avait pas trouvé au pied de la colline…

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Confidence**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il décida de transplaner.

Il était exténué. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis au moins 48h. Sur ses vêtements se trouvaient d'énormes taches de sangs séchés, et ses mains étaient dans le même état, voir pire, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. La seule chose à quoi il pensait était ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le regrettait déjà.

Il avait la tête qui tournait et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui car s'il y rentrait il allait devoir s'expliquer...

Étant obligé, il poussa la porte pour entrer dans son manoir. Le hall était plongé dans l'obscurité et seule une lueur provenait du salon. Il se dirigea vers cette pièce et vit ses parents assis sur un des fauteuils . Sa mère était très inquiète, il le savait, quand à son père il arborait toujours la même expression. Sa mère le vit et se précipita vers lui.

- Drago tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu plein de sang ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

Drago ne voulait pas répondre, cela ne ferait qu'inquiéter encore plus sa mère alors il se contenta de fixer le feu de la cheminée. Sa mère, toujours à côté de lui, lança un regard inquiet à son mari.

- Alors Drago ? Demanda son père en se levant.

Drago releva les yeux vers son père, que pouvait-il dire ?

**…~*~...**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement, la lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre sans rideau l'avait réveillé. La veille Ginny lui avait proposé de dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle et elle avait accepté. Elle se releva du vieux matelas où elle avait dormit et une vive douleur apparut dans son dos. Elle s'était sûrement trop habituée à dormir dans des lits luxueux et confortable pour dormir dans celui-ci. Bien sûr, ça elle ne le dirait pas, une esclave était censée dormir dans ce genre de condition parfois même au sol. Elle se massa le dos en espérant faire partir la douleur, hors cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était seule. Le vieux matelas de Ginny était vide, elle s'était sûrement levée bien avant elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce et vit que toutes les chambres étaient vides, avait-elle dormit autant ? Elle s'approcha des escaliers pour descendre, c'est alors qu'elle entendit un bout d'une conversation de deux personnes au pied des escaliers. D'après ce qu'elle entendait Ginny et Christian étaient en désaccord.

-... son bras. Elle nous cache quelque chose…

- Tu commences à devenir paranoïaque ! Elle vient juste d'arriver et tu la vue par toi-même elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était ni même que j'étais en vie. Elle a sûrement été chamboulé par ce qui lui est arrivée et même si elle ne veut pas nous le dire c'est son droit.

Pendant quelques secondes se fut le silence. Christian devait sûrement réfléchir à ce que disait Ginny. Hermione, elle, se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait plus de ne rien leurs dires…Mais comment Christian pouvait savoir qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose ?

A cet instant elle entendit quelqu'un sortir de la maison une autre personne monter les marches. Leur conversation était apparemment finie. Elle s'aperçut que la personne qui montait les escaliers allait s'apercevoir qu'elle écoutait leur conversation alors elle voulut retourner dans la chambre de Ginny mais malheureusement cette dernière se tenait déjà devant elle et semblait mal à l'aise.

-Oh…Hermione… tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? Demanda Ginny

- Non, quelques minutes...

Ne trouvant rien à dire Hermione tourna son regard. Ginny dut sûrement comprendre qu'elle avait entendu car elle s'avança vers elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Hermione, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est sceptique sur les intentions d'une personne.

Contrairement à ce que voulait Ginny, cela ne réconforta pas du tout son amie, cela ne fit que la faire encore plus culpabiliser. Elle commençait de plus en plus à penser qu'elle aurait dut tout leur dire au début, cela aurait rendu plus simple la tâche. Drago était censé être un ennemi, il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter à parler de lui.

**…~*~…**

Quinze heures et vingt-cinq minutes. Depuis que la matinée était terminée, Hermione était décidée à leur dire la vérité mais elle ne savait pas comment leur annoncer. Cela serait trop direct de dire « Je vous ais trahie…. » Non …elle ne les avait pas trahie, pas vraiment. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

La plupart des occupants de la maison étaient occupés. Elle était seule dans le salon. Ron était partit avant qu'elle se lève et Ginny était allée voir Laure. Elle s'ennuyait un peu. Elle avait pensé à aider les autres mais ils avaient poliment refusé. Cela lui rappelait quand elle était chez les Malefoy, les elfes de maison lui interdisaient de les aider. En pensant à cela elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Drago. Comment sont père avait-il réagit en apprenant qu'elle n'était plus là, Drago avait-il trouvé un prétexte expliquant son absence ? Que lui avait fait son père ? ….Allait-il bien ? Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, elle le savait, mais après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle se disait que c'était la moindre des choses. Elle frissonna. Etait-elle en train de dire que de s'inquiéter pour lui était normal ? Il ne fallait pas oublier ce qu'elle s'était promise quand elle était arrivée chez Drago « Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour lui ». Alors qu'elle pensait à toutes ces choses sans véritables importances Ginny arriva dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres :

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Hermione

A cet instant Ron entra aussi dans la pièce et elle sut que c'était le moment. Il y avait comme une petite voix qui lui disait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres opportunités car c'était rare qu'ils soient seuls tous les trois. Ginny remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son amie et elle s'avança vers elle.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que dit cet idiot de Christian qui te met dans cet état… Je te l'ai dit, il a des doutes sur tout ce qui bouge. Dit Ginny en voyant l'humeur de son amie.

- Hum...que vous a-t-il dit sur moi ?

- Des idioties. Il prêtant que la marque que tu as sur le bras est un sort issu de magie noir et que soi-disant nous somme en danger si on ne t'enlève pas ça. Répondit Ron

Hermione entendait encore parler de cette fameuse marque. Elle regarda son avant-bras et il y avait effectivement une marque ou plutôt une brûlure formant un cercle de quelques centimètres avec des initiales…._DM…Comment _avait-elle fais pour ne pas la voir ? Serait-ce une autre propriété du sort que Drago avait oublié de lui enlever ? Très probablement. Ces initiales ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à son ancien maître.

C'était donc ça. Christian pensait que _la personne qui lui avait mise cette marque_ les retrouverait. Il ne savait rien de ce qui lui était arrivée avec Drago, comment pouvait-il _le_ juger …

- Il n'est pas comme ça….Murmura-t-elle pour elle en passant sa main sur la petite brûlure.

- Si Christian est comme ça. Dit Ron avec ironie en pensant qu'elle parlait de Christian.

Soudain Hermione revint à la réalité. Elle devait leur dire car une nouvelle raison de leur dire venait de s'ajouter à la liste.

- Je…j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Ne m'en voulait pas mais je n'avais pas eu la force de vous le dire avant…

Ron et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Je ne …vous ai pas raconté toute la vérité, surtout en ce qui concerne mon ancien Maître.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien…Mon ancien Maître…C'était Malefoy…

- Malefoy ? Lucius Malefoy ? Demanda Ginny d'un air grave.

- Non…Drago Malefoy.

Soudain Ron devint rouge de colère, au début Hermione crut qu'il était en colère contre elle mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison.

- S'il ta fait quoi que ce soit je te jure que la prochaine fois que je le rencontre je le tuerais.

Ron avait toujours était plus ou moins protecteur avec elle et puisqu'il savait que Drago ne les avait jamais aimé, il avait supposé que Hermione avait du passer les pires moments de sa vie. C'est justement pour cela qu'Hermione hésita à dire qu'elle avait eu droit à de luxueux repas et à une chambre magnifique.

-Je…Non ce n'était pas aussi atroce que ce que tu penses.

- Pas aussi atroce …. ? Demanda Ron étonné.

- Enfin… ce n'est pas important, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

Ron était toujours un peu étonné par la révélation que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. Drago Malefoy avait été son maître, celui que Harry et Hermione avaient détesté et elle lui disait que Malefoy n'avait pas été aussi atroce que cela…Il ne connaissait pas encore les détails alors il se résigna à s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Quand je suis arrivée au manoir Malefoy, il m'a jeté un sort….

Hermione leur expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle leur dit que Drago lui avait jeté un sort qui lui rendait impossible le fais de s'évader, elle leur dit également comment il se comportait avec elle en omettant volontairement le passage où _les amis_ de Drago était venu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait elle voyait les visages de ses amis arborer une expression de grand étonnement voir même choqué, ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre que Drago lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois - car elle avait également parlé de ce jour-là – Pour ce qui était des détails Hermione avait préféré rester vague. Elle ne disait que les choses importantes et qui pourrait les aider, le reste ne serait qu'une source de conflits d'après elle. Alors qu'elle leur racontait que Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était libre, Ron parla pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Malefoy t'a aidé à t'échapper ?

- Oui.

- T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il faisait ça ?

- En quelque sorte…Il a dit que les plans de son père ne lui plaisaient pas et qu'il préférait que je parte. Peut-être qu'il a prévu quelque chose et que je l'encombrais dans ses plans. Supposa Hermione.

- Si on parle bien de la même personne, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait gentiment te laisser partir. Tu le crois vraiment ?

Hermione savait que Ron n'avait pas tort. Elle aussi trouvait ça étrange que Drago la libère mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago était sincère, et qu'il n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde pensait. Non elle était persuadée que Drago était bien plus humain que tous ces mangemort, bien plus humain que son père…

- Il n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses. Et oui j'ai envie de le croire pour une fois. Répondit Hermione déterminée.

Depuis que Ron la connaissait, elle avait pratiquement toujours eu raison. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait quelque chose il ne tardait jamais à voir qu'elle disait vrai. Mais pour cette fois il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait _le_ croire. Il ne lui dirait pas mais malgré tout, de savoir que la fille qu'il aimait était restée plusieurs semaines en compagnie de Drago et qu'à son retour sa vision sur lui avait changé le rendait un peu jaloux. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre dire que Drago n'était pas horrible….

- Si tu penses que Malefoy est sincère je veux bien te croire, mais alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas enlevé le sort ? Et pourquoi as-tu cette marque ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas…peut être que… non …Hésita Hermione.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Dis toujours.

- Peut-être qu'il ne m'a pas enlevé le sort pour savoir où je suis au cas où quelqu'un me retrouverait …Si son plan est que personne ne me retrouve alors il serait logique que si quelqu'un me retrouve – sûrement quelqu'un qui a un rapport avec son père- qu'il sache où je suis…Suggéra-t-elle absolument pas convaincue de sa théorie.

-Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Christian saura peut-être nous expliquer pour la marque. Déclara Ginny en espérant redonner un peu d'espoir à son frère et son amie.

-Vraiment ?

- Oui, il m'a dit plusieurs choses qui me l'ont fait croire, en tout cas, il a l'air de bien connaître ce sort.

Ron lui ne semblait pas du tout aussi calme. Hermione venait de leur dire des choses qui avaient fait totalement changer son humeur. Christian avait peut-être raison, ils étaient en danger maintenant.

- Tu te rends compte que à présent Malefoy sait où nous sommes et qu'il peut à tout moment prévenir le seigneur des ténèbres ? Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux penser qu'il est sincère ! Ce type a toujours vénéré son père et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez passé quelques semaines ensemble qu'il va changer. Malefoy t'a mentit ! Cria Ron hors de lui.

-Ron arrête de lui crier dessus ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est ici et ce n'est pas non plus sa faute si elle à cette marque ! Défendit Ginny.

- Laure et Christian ont raison. Nous sommes en danger si nous ne t'enlevons pas ce sort au plus vite. Continua Ron sans écouter sa sœur.

- Autant partir d'ici tant que tu y es ! S'énerva Ginny qui avait confiance en son amie.

- Ron, si Malefoy voudrait vraiment vous attaquer pour vous capturer ou pour un tout autre plan pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé depuis ces deux jours ? Même si ce délai est court, à sa place, je n'aurais pas attendu plus longtemps pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'ai passé _toutes mes journées avec lui _et je ne pense pas qu'il jouait la comédie tout ce temps….

Ron frissonna en entendant cette phrase. Hermione, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était censé car avec Drago Malefoy on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Elle espérait que ses propos étaient justes, que Drago l'avait libéré pour les raisons qu'il avait prétendues, qu'il ne trahirait pas sa confiance.

-Si tu penses vraiment qu'il nous tend un piège alors je vais faire en sorte de me débarrasser de cette marque si c'est ce que tu veux. Termina Hermione d'un ton assez calme.

- Cela ne sert à rien si nous ne changeons pas de cachette. Ajouta Ron.

- Non Ron ! C'est déjà la douzième fois que nous changeons, et ici au moins il y a de la place pour tout le monde ! Où veux-tu trouver un repère semblable ?

- De toute façon nous sommes obligés de changer assez souvent…

Ron et Ginny continuèrent de se disputer pendant quelques minutes mais Ginny fut obligée d'admettre qu'il était plus prudent de partir même s'il n'y avait aucun risque. Même Hermione se dit que de changer d'endroit serait mieux. Même si de son point de vu Drago n'allait rien faire, si son père arrivait à tout découvrir, là, ils seraient tous en danger.

En fin de journée Ron informa tous les autres qu'ils devraient partir encore une fois. Beaucoup n'avaient pas apprécié car d'après ce qu'elle avait compris c'était la première fois que le groupe trouvait un endroit assez grand pour loger tout le monde.

- Il nous est impossible de partir à l'improviste. Nous devons d'abord réfléchir où aller. Je propose qu'on cherche pendant quelques jours avant de se lancer. Avait dit Matt trouvant que Ron se précipitait un peu trop vite.

C'était donc ça qu'ils avaient décidé : chercher où ils pouvaient bien aller avant de partir. Ron n'avait pas paru très enthousiasme à cette idée car d'après lui, ils courraient un énorme danger mais il fut contraint d'accepter. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien de partir si on n'enlevait pas le sort à Hermione. Hermione ne craignait pas d'éventuelle attaque car elle avait confiance en Drago mais malgré tout, elles avaient été d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait plus prudent de partir, si Lucius Malefoy apprenait leur où se situait leur cachette, tous leurs espoirs seraient anéantis.

La journée laissa place à la soirée et comme la veille tout le monde se mit à table. L'ambiance était un peu tendue à cause de la nouvelle apprit dans l'aprè fois finit, Hermione les aida à débarrasser et comme la veille tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle remarqua que beaucoup s'ennuyait. Rester enfermé dans une maison n'était jamais amusant. Même si Ginny lui avait dit qu'ils sortaient régulièrement les activités étaient restreintes.

- Tu ne préfères pas sortir ? Demanda Ginny alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à s'asseoir une nouvelle fois sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit elle, contente de pouvoir faire autre chose que d'attendre que le temps passe.

Il était près de vingt et une heure et le ciel était déjà noir mais les lumières qui passaient à travers les vitres de la maison leurs permettaient de faire quand même quelques pas dehors.

- Ce n'est pas risqué de sortir ? Interrogea Hermione

- La journée c'est sûr qu'il faut être prudent mais généralement il n'y a personne ici.

- Vous n'avez vraiment jamais rencontré quelqu'un ?

-…Si…une fois…C'était quand nous venions d'arriver dans cette maison, nous sommes allés dans la forêt et quelqu'un nous a surpris près d'une rivière et il a tout de suite su que nous n'étions pas des sangs-purs alors il a avertit une autre personne qui devait sûrement être un mangemort et ils ont réussi à emprisonner l'un des nôtres…C'est pour ça que nous n'allons plus vers là-bas, heureusement c'est loin d'ici. Expliqua Ginny d'un ton mélancolique.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire….Alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne voyait plus son chemin par manque de lumière, Ginny hésita à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'était retenue pour plusieurs raisons, premièrement car son frère ne devait pas être au courant et deuxièmement car sa question allait sûrement mettre mal à l'aise son amie et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas très appropriée à la situation.

- Quand tu as dit que ce n'était pas vraiment atroce avec Malefoy que voulais-tu dire ?

- Non, être esclave n'est jamais facile mais je voulais juste dire que comparé à ce que vous pensiez ce n'était pas aussi…abominable.

En entendant ça, Ginny lui lança un regard étrange. Comment pouvait-elle dire que d'être avec Malefoy n'était pas abominable ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je parle juste des conditions de vie…mais Malefoy était toujours avec moi et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Se défendit-elle.

- Des conditions de vie ? Répéta Ginny ne comprenant pas vraiment.

Alors qu'elles faisaient demi-tour, Hermione lui raconta quelques détails de son ancien « quotidien » dont Ron ne devait surtout pas être au courant. Comme toujours elle ne lui dit pas certaines choses, sachant qu'elle trouverait ça étrange. Parfois Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un « Vraiment ? » ou un « ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est Malefoy

**…~*~…**

Hermione était allongée sur le vieux matelas dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Malgré que la fenêtre n'ait pas de rideau, il y avait très peu de lumière. Elle ne savait pas si son amie dormait ou pas. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, il y en avait des milliers, trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Elle se demandait comment enlever cette marque qui était probablement une énième propriété inconnue du sort. Elle se disait que de changer de cachette était une bonne idée au cas où quelqu'un les suivait, mais cela ne servirait à rien si on n'enlevait pas cette marque. Ginny lui avait dit que Christian savait des choses sur cette étrange marque, elle irait lui demander des renseignements le lendemain.

Pendant qu'elle fixait un point dans l'obscurité, elle entendit la voix de Ginny.

- …Hermione ? Tu dors ?

- Euh... Non Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense mais je n'osais pas te poser la question…Avoua Ginny

- Oui ?

Ginny réfléchit encore quelques secondes, peut être que lui poser cette question gênerait énormément son amie ou lui rappellerait des mauvais souvenirs. Elle tourna la tête vers Hermione et essaya de la voire dans l'obscurité

_- Hermione….Par hasard, aimes-tu toujours Malefoy ?_

* * *

Je sais, je coupe à un moment où vous aimerez savoir absolument ce que va répondre Hermione, mais j'adore le suspense donc...

A votre avis,

que va répondre Hermione ?

je vous rappelle que tout au long de la fiction Hermione ne dit pas vraiment si elle l'aime ou pas.

Alors ?

Merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me donner leurs avis, bisous


	16. Le lien entre le sort et la marque

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Sachez que je remercie énormément tout ceux qui me laisse leurs review ( petit message pour répondre à Lily : Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas la marque en as de l'importance dans l'histoire ;-) ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Oh également je viens de créer un blog avec toutes mes créations, vous pouvez le voir dans mon profil lol. Bref bonne lecture et je vous souhaite de bonne vacance à ceux qui le sont (ce qui n'est plus mon cas depuis aujourd'hui !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

**Le lien entre le sort et la marque**

- Hermione….Par hasard, aimerais-tu toujours Malefoy

En entendant ça, Hermione frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être dégoûtée, frappée d'horreur ou…autre chose. Comment, après tout ce qui s'était passé, pouvait-elle croire qu'elle l'aimait ? Même si elle parlait à présent beaucoup de lui - souvent positivement - cela ne voulait rien dire. Face au silence de son amie, Ginny crut un moment qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Her…Hermione ?

- Ah pardon… je réfléchissais…

Hermione regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Pour ce genre de question, si l'on réfléchissait cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que ce soit oui, hors dans son cas la réponse était clair et net, non.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Demanda Hermione indignée.

- Je ne dis pas ça en pensant que tu l'aimes, c'est simplement une question. Car il t'a quand même aidé à t'échapper non ? Dit Ginny en espérant lui faire avouer.

- Oui…C'est que….

- Oui ?

- Pour tout t'avouer…C'est vrai que parfois j'ai été heureuse de ce qu'il avait fait…Mais c'est fini depuis longtemps, il n'est rien pour moi. Malgré la confiance que je lui accorde, il est, et restera toujours un ennemi….

Hermione fut fière de sa réponse. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Ces derniers temps elle avait effectivement parlé de lui positivement et avait confiance en lui mais il resterait toujours un sang-pur qui méprise ceux qui ne font pas partie de cette catégorie.

- Je vois. Dit Ginny, Il faut quand même dire que avec ce que tu m'as raconté... on pourrait croire que …

Ginny faisait sûrement allusion aux fois où Drago l'avait protégé ou quand il avait été indulgent envers elle. Hermione avait été très étonnée de voir comment Drago s'était comporté avec elle, il n'était pas comme avant.

D'ailleurs le fait qu'un jour elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras l'avait laissé perplexe, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse à ça…

**…~*~…**

- Mais non, nous n'aurons pas à changer de pays, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Ginny à une jeune fille du nom de Mathilde.

C'était au moins la cinquième fois ce jour-là que Ginny devait répondre à ce genre de question. Tout le monde était inquiet en ce qui concernait la décision du nouveau départ. Il fallait dire que s'était justifié, Hermione avait apprit qu'à chaque fois qu'ils changeaient d'endroit les risques étaient deux fois plus grands, un faux pas les conduirait tous en prison ou même pire. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas restés au même endroit plus d'un mois car si quelqu'un se rendait compte que il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans un même endroit pendant longtemps ça éveillerait les soupçons. Ils se déplaçaient grâce à un porte au loin qu'ils avaient réussis à créer mais devait également le changer à chaque voyage. Tout était minutieusement calculé et ils mettaient du temps à tout préparer.

- Dans combien de temps pourrons-nous partir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Pas avant au moins une semaine d'après mon frère. Répondit David.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvez d'endroit où s'installer ?

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Tu devrais allée voir Christian il t'aidera sûrement pour enlever cette marque…

- Il sait vraiment comment l'enlever ? Comment a-t-il apprit ça ?

- Tu n'as cas lui demander. Dit David avant de partir.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui lui répondit un vague « plus tard ».

La journée passa et Hermione était décidée à enlever le sort qui la relié à Drago, elle savait que cela serait sûrement dur mais maintenant qu'elle savait que Christian avait d'intéressant renseignement sur le sujet elle gardait espoir.

Vers seize heures, quand Christian n'avait pas l'air occupé, Hermione et Ginny allèrent lui demander s'il connaissait ce sort.

- Oui je le connais. Il y a trois ans, quand le seigneur des ténèbres recommençait à devenir puissant, un mangemort m'a jeté le même sort que toi.

- Vraiment ? Cela fait donc longtemps… Dit Hermione en sachant que ça faisait à peine 1an que Voldemort avait pleins pouvoir et que les Sang-impurs étaient esclaves.

- Est-ce vrai que la personne qui nous a mis ce sort peut même entrer dans nos esprits, dans ….nos rêves ? Demanda Ginny, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que Drago ait pu s'introduire dans l'esprit de son amie.

Christian fronça les sourcils, il semblait étonné par ce que Ginny lui demandait.

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris la puissance de ce sort. C'est de la haute magie noire, bien plus puissant que l'Imperium ! Celui qui a jeté ce sort sur une personne à plein pouvoir sur elle, en plus de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut comme l'impérium il peut aussi s'introduire dans ses rêves et les contrôler, il sait aussi automatiquement les intentions de la personne…et j'en passe, les capacités de ce sort sont immenses et il faut être très bien entraîné pour le maîtriser. Expliqua Christian.

- Immense…au point de lire dans les pensées ? Interrogea Hermione ne se doutant pas de la puissance du sort.

- Oui, entre autres. D'après mon expérience pour les lires il n'y a rien de spécial à faire mais par contre pour les contrôler il faut avoir un contact physique avec la personne.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, certes sûrement insignifiant mais dont elle n'avait pas eu de réponse et qui, à présent la troublait.

- La marque que tu as sur ton bras est un peu comme un signal d'alarme. Quand tu t'enfuies ou que tu fais quelque chose dont ton maître n'est pas au courant, la brûlure revient.

- Je ne comprends pas…Celui qui est censé être mon maître est Malefoy mais c'est aussi lui qui m'a fait enfuir donc normalement la brûlure ne devrait pas réapparaître non ? Demanda Hermione

- C'est étrange… Dans ce cas-là la marque ne devrait pas réapparaître. Mais dis-toi que Ce sort à plusieurs capacités que seul l'utilisateur connaît.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment enlever ce sort ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Et bien…Normalement seul celui qui a jeté ce sort peut te l'enlever.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Quelle est cette technique pour enlever le sort ?

- Il faut le forcer à te l'enlever.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- As-tu compris que je ne reverrais sûrement jamais Malefoy ?

- Non pas dans ce sens. Il faut que tu pénètres dans son esprit et que tu le forces à te l'enlever. Expliqua Christian. Car ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que le sort marche aussi dans l'autre sens, tu peux aussi contrôler Malefoy comme il te contrôle ! Tu peux faire tout ce que lui peut te faire mais cela est extrêmement difficile !

- Tu y es bien arrivé toi. Lança Ginny

- Oui mais j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous.

Hermione comprit alors le danger que représentait ce sort. Certes elle voulait s'en débarrasser mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire ce qu'avait dit Christian. Cela ressemblé à de la Legilimancie voir même encore plus compliqué, elle n'y arriverait pas. Au début elle avait été contente de savoir qu'elle aussi pouvait contrôler Malefoy mais la difficulté l'en empêcherait sûrement.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, non.

- Comment on fait pour s'introduire dans son esprit ? Demande Ginny.

- C'est impossible à expliquer, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il faut de la concentration et ...penser à lui.

Hermione eut un frisson. Penser à lui…Elle y pensait déjà beaucoup trop. Elle s'imagina entrer en contact avec lui, avant tout, serait-t-elle en capable ?

- J'essayerais. Mais je ne pense pas y arriver. Dit Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu as encore du temps. Lui dit Ginny voyant qu'elle était inquiète.

N'étant pas vraiment réconfortée, Hermione sortit de la maison et s'assit sur les quelques marches du perron. Elle voulait se changer les idées. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien aux alentours de la maison, seuls quelques buisons et arbres s'y trouvaient. Ils avaient dû chercher longtemps pour trouver un endroit loin de contemplation du paysage s'arrêta là car d'autres choses beaucoup plus importantes se bousculaient dans son esprit comme par exemple le fait que Drago puisse lire dans ses pensées. Pouvait-il les lire à distance ? Elle n'espérait vraiment pas. En ce moment même arrivait-il à voir son trouble ? Cela non plus elle ne l'espérait pas.

Elle repensa au moment où Christian lui avait dit qu'il fallait un contact physique pour contrôler les pensées et les rêves, en apprenant ça elle avait compris pourquoi _ce jour-là_ elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras. Il n'avait absolument pas fait ça pour impressionner Zabini ou Goyle mais seulement pour la manipuler _elle. _Elle se souvenait que Drago l'avait comme endormit pour qu'elle n'entende pas la conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis. Il leur avait sûrement dit les projets qu'avait son père la concernant. Et le fait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras n'était juste que pour la contrôler, pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant qu'il disait quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir. Cela lui était égal à présent. Il lui avait déjà tout raconté.

« Tu me rends la vie vraiment difficile…. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et ses yeux se fermèrent, non pour s'assoupir mais pour réfléchir ou plus pour faire le point sur sa temps passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sûrement à cause du silence qui semblait l'apaiser. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher alors elle préféra rentrer à l'intérieur où il faisait plus chaud.

**…~*~…**

Drago était dans une des chambres du manoir, une chambre qui avait appartenu quelques jours plus tôt à la personne à qui il pensait. Il regardait par la fenêtre, contemplant les flocons de neige tomber sans vraiment les voir, il avait trop de choses en tête pour s'attarder sur ces quelques flocons. Malheureusement ces choses n'étaient guère simples…

« Tu me rends la vie vraiment difficile…. »

Il en était conscient mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il entendait à chaque fois ses pensées, maintenant il avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'il lui avait mis ce sort il pouvait lire toutes ses pensées sans utiliser la Legilimancie, c'était beaucoup plus simple que cela. Au début il avait trouvé ça très amusant de voir comment Hermione pouvait être terrorisée sans le montrer. Puis peu à peu, il avait découvert plusieurs choses sur elle. Il avait vu des choses qui l'ont mis hors de lui. C'était aussi sûrement à cause de ça qu'il s'était énervé le jour où elle était tombée dans l'eau….Il fallait avouer que certaines de ses pensée l'avait étonné. Il avait trouvé ça très drôle de voir comme Hermione avait des doutes sur ses sentiments. Depuis qu'elle était partie du manoir, à sa grande surprise, elle avait pensé à lui bien plus de fois que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Comme elle le disait, il lui rendait la vie difficile, ou plutôt la marque lui rendait compliqué plusieurs choses…

Il repensa à quand il était rentré au manoir la veille, ça s'était passé mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, le pire était à venir. Son père était un peu trop impatient à son goût…

De plus Hermione avait l'intention de se débarrasser du sort qui les liait. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle fasse ça. Cela la mettrait plus en danger qu'autre chose…Peut importait, il s'était promis de la protéger _quoi qu'il puisse arriver…._

**…~*~…**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser de ce sort. Elle avait longuement réfléchit et en avait conclu que la survie du groupe en dépendait. Il fallait dire que même si elle n'en était pas sûre que ceci marche encore, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'il puisse à présent lire tout ce qu'elle pensait. Rien que de s'imaginait que pendant plusieurs semaines il avait pu voir tout ce qu'elle pensait lui donnait des frissons. Elle descendit l'escalier et s'étonna de ne voir personne dans la maison. Elle se dirigea alors vers la pièce qui leurs servait de salon et y trouva Ron, assit à la vieille table en train de manger.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Sûrement là-haut.

Après ce court échange Hermione s'assit aussi à la table. Comme elle s'y attendait ce fut le silence pendant plus d'une minute. Ron était sûrement très gêné et Hermione, elle, était mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu il y avait toujours eut quelqu'un avec eux et elle ne s'était jamais encore retrouvée seule avec lui dans la même pièce. Elle savait que Ron l'avait toujours aimé et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de s'expliquer…Ou plutôt si, une fois. C'était quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, il y a un peu plus de 7mois…Juste après que Ginny ait découvert qui Hermione aimait vraiment….

Il avait eu le courage de prendre la décision d'aller la voir mais, en voulant éviter que son frère fasse une dépression en apprenant que Hermione aimait quelqu'un d'autre, Ginny avait fortement déconseillé à Ron d'aller parlé à Hermione. Elle lui avait dit d'attendre quelque temps avant de lui dire, sur le coup Ron l'avait écouté. Pendant cette période Hermione avait été reconnaissante envers Ginny, elle n'aurait sûrement pas sut quoi lui dire. Mais à présent elle aurait bien aimé qu'il lui dise avant pour qu'il s'en remette, car contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il l'aimait toujours…

- C'est vrai que tu as trouvé une solution pour te débarrasser de … ce sort ? Demanda Ron après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- En quelques sortes oui….Mais ça ne sera pas…vraiment simple. Répondit-elle.

- Ginny m'a dit comment tu allais faire, tu es sur que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- A vrai dire…ça l'ait sûrement, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est même toi qui as voulu que je l'enlève.

- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais obligée de …de…de faire _ça_ !

- Mais s'il y a une petite chance pour que ça marche je dois la tenter !

Ron la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Tu devrais donc le revoir ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- C'est totalement absurde ! Il y a surement une autre solution...

Elle comprenait à présent ce que dérangé Ron à présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revoie Drago, c'était surement de la jalousie mélanger à de l'inquiétude, mais cela ne fit qu'exaspérer Hermione.

- De toutes façons, j'ai pris ma décision. Déclara Hermione en se levant.

Ron la regarda partir en direction de la porte. Il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec elle mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il savait que la magie noire était dangereuse et puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre cela l'était encore plus.

Hermione sortit en trombe de la maison et alla automatiquement le plus loin possible de celle-ci. Elle s'assit près d'un arbre. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du froid, elle voulait juste être seule et réfléchir.

De là où elle était elle ne voyait plus la maison, elle était allée vraiment très loin et risquait de ne pas retrouver son chemin mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était être tranquille.

_Et si j'essayais ?_ Songea-t-elle

Et si elle se débarrassait de ce sort, là maintenant ? Tout serait réglé et ils pourraient partir sans s'inquiéter. Oui elle devait régler ça maintenant. Mais comment ? Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. A quoi devait-elle penser, d'abord ? A lui ? Si ce n'était que ça, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle serait entrée en contact avec lui ! Elle essaya toutes sortes de choses. Elle visualisa tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à enlever ce sort et cette marque. Lui, où il habitait, ce qu'il pourrait faire…Rien ne se passait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son bras. _La brûlure était toujours là_. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il s'était remis à neiger, le paysage était maintenant recouvert d'une fine couche blanche et elle commencer à avoir froid. Le calme régnait et cela l'aida à se concentrer une nouvelle fois. Elle referma les yeux et vida totalement son esprit, elle sentait juste la froideur des flocons tomber sur son visage. Pour ce deuxième essais elle voulait essayer de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur Drago.

Les minutes passèrent mais rien ne se produisit. La seule chose qu'elle arriva à voir c'est que bizarrement elle n'avait plus froid et que la neige avait arrêté de tomber... _Quel exploit !_ se disait-elle. Elle sentit que ses cheveux étaient humide ainsi que ses habits, elle avait sûrement du rester plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait cru à se concentrer. Elle passa une main sur son visage et rouvrit les yeux en même temps. Malheureusement une vive douleur apparue dans son crâne et elle dut les refermer encore quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit. Elle s'attendait à voir les arbres et la neige autour d'elle mais ce qu'elle vit la paralysa d'étonnement et d'incompréhension….

Elle n'était plus assise près de l'arbre ….non. Elle n'était plus dehors mais dans une maison. Se serait-elle endormit ? Ron l'aurait-il ramené dans la maison ? Elle regarda plus précisément autour d'elle …Elle n'était pas dans la maison avec le groupe….

_Où suis-je ? Paniqua-t-elle._


	17. Découverte dans un lieu redouté

_Bonjour à tous. Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous pourrez enfin connaitre toute la vérité. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser votre avis car en ce moment j'en ai grand besoin. Toutes les remarques sont accepter. Sinon je ne posterais surement pas souvent à présent car je suis assez prise en ce moment mais je lirais et répondrais à toutes vos review avec plaisir. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

**Découverte dans un lieu redouté**

Elle regarda plus précisément autour d'elle… Elle n'était pas dans la maison avec le groupe…

_Où suis-je ? _

Elle était assise sur un grand escalier en marbre et d'après les nombreuses décorations qui l'entouraient elle se trouvait chez quelqu'un de riche. Elle n'eut pas à chercher plus, elle avait compris où elle était. Au Manoir Malefoy. Comment était-elle arrivée dans à cet endroit ?

Elle se leva et fit quelque pas. Tout était calme, il n'y avait apparemment personne. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur, était-ce Drago qui l'avait amené ici ou… était-ce le sort qui avait marché et qui l'aurait « transporté » ici ?

Elle regarda son bras et à son grand étonnement sa peau était lisse, aucune brûlure n'était visible. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Elle commençait de plus en plus à croire que c'était à cause du sort qu'elle se trouvait ici.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car elle entendit des bruits de pas arriver en sa direction. Elle eut instinctivement l'idée de se cacher. Elle regarda de tous les côtés et se souvint que près de la cuisine se trouvait une toute petite pièce dont se servait les elfes pour entreposer leur matériel destiné au ménage…Sans attendre elle alla s'y cacher et referma précipitamment la porte derrière elle. Une obscurité ténébreuse envahit la pièce et seul le trou de la serrure laissait passer quelque filet de lumière. Elle entendit la personne passer devant la porte, elle n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. Elle attendit quelque minute que la personne soit partit et décida de sortir. Elle tourna la poignée doucement et sortit d'une façon qu'elle voulut des plus discrètes. A présent elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Même si Drago était plus ou moins de son côté elle savait qu'aller le voir et lui demander de l'aide n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Si elle était arrivée grâce au sort elle repartirait de la même façon.

Elle recommença à se concentrer comme elle l'avait fait quelque minute plus tôt et ferma les yeux, espérant partir de cet endroit. Alors qu'elle repensait à toutes les choses qui lui avait sûrement permis de venir ici quelque chose la fit changer d'avis. Si le sort l'avait fait venir ici c'est qu'il y avait sûrement une raison et elle ne pourrait peut-être pas repartir sans avoir découverte.

Sans savoir si elle avait raison ou tort elle abandonna l'idée de partir et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans un rythme léger et assuré sur le sol de marbre et elle craignait que cela alerte les occupants du manoir. Elle ralentit et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans le hall juste devant les escaliers et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers mais elle fut paralysée d'horreur. Lucius Malefoy se tenait en haut des escaliers, l'air furieux. Extrêmement furieux à vrai dire. Il l'avait vu… Que devait-elle faire ? Il descendait les escaliers et n'aller pas tarder à l'atteindre pour sûrement la punir…

Il n'était à présent qu'a un mètre d'elle. Elle aurait voulu courir pour se réfugier quelque part, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Elle fit malgré tout quelque pas en arrière, espérant retarder le moment où elle devrait s'expliquer.

Pourquoi ne s'arrête-il pas ? Se demanda Hermione en voyant Lucius continuer son chemin sans la voir.

Hermione ne comprit pas. Il avait pourtant l'air en colère qu'elle soit là… se pourrait-il que ça soit pour une autre raison ? Drago aurait-il inventé une excuse qui expliquerait que son père ne s'étonne pas de sa présence ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui avait-il même pas jeté ce regard de dégoût qu'il lui lançait d'ordinaire dès qu'il la voyait ? Non aucune de ces raisons n'expliquait ce manque de réaction face à sa présence. Malefoy Senior ne l'avait pas du tout vu, il était passé à moins de 30 centimètres d'elle sans manifester la moindre réaction. Serait-ce possible que le sort lui permette de ne pas être vue ?

Lucius se dirigea vers le bureau qu'occupait son fils lors de son absence et referma la porte derrière lui. Drago y était sûrement aussi. Après avoir hésité elle s'avança vers la porte et tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Elle entendit des bribes de voix mais ne comprit pas ce que se disaient ces personnes. Consciente des risques, elle s'approcha encore plus de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci pour entendre plus en détails. Ses doutes furent confirmés. Drago se trouvait également dans la même pièce que son père et ce dernier semblait très en colère.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Criait Lucius sur son fils.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé….Dit Drago avec une sorte d'incompréhension dans la voix.

- Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu connaissais parfaitement ce sort ! Et il est impossible que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas père…Je trouverais une solution.

Hermione se redressa pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. L'hypothèse, comme quoi personne ne pouvait la voir était peut être fausse et il ne fallait pas pour autant qu'elle baisse sa garde. La Vigilance était de mise. Ne voyant personne elle eut un infime soupir de soulagement et se remit à écouter attentivement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Drago et son père et se demandait si cela la concernait.

- As-tu une idée au moins de comment rétablir le contact ?

…~*~…

Cela faisait au moins deux longues heures que Ron était assis sur le fauteuil de la pièce qui leur servait de salon. Quand Hermione était sortie, il avait eu encore plus peur pour elle. Il voulait, certes, qu'elle se débarrasse de ce lien qui la reliait à Drago mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait qu'elle soit en danger à cause d'un sort qui aurait mal tourné ou autre…

Alors qu'il pensait à comment se réconcilier avec elle, il remarqua Ginny descendre les marches de l'escalier.

- Tu ne sais pas où est Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Sûrement dehors.

Voyant l'air assez renfrogné de son frère elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Tout va bien ? Tu me sembles … un peu énervé.

- Non c'est rien, une dispute sans importance.

- Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec Hermione… Puisque tu ne fais rien aide moi à la retrouver. Ça fais au moins 3 longues heures que je ne l'ai pas vu et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de trop.

Voyant l'air hésitant de Ron, elle l'obligea à se lever et lui dit :

- Allez debout, si Hermione est en danger …

- Elle n'est sûrement pas en danger. Tu lui as répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'il fallait être prudent.

N'écoutant pas son frère Ginny s'avança vers la porte, suivit de Ron. Ils firent le tour de la maison et allèrent chercher un peu plus loin. Au bout de quelque minute Ginny aperçut une personne allongée près d'un arbre. Une fine couche de neige la recouvrait, elle devait sûrement être là depuis longtemps.

- Oh mon dieu…C'est Hermione ! Cria Ginny en se précipitant vers son amie.

…~*~…

- As-tu une idée au moins de comment rétablir le contact ?

« Rétablir le contact » ? De quoi parlait-il ?

- Ce n'est peut-être que instantané…Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réussi à enlever le sort.

Hermione commençait à avoir peur…Ce ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle croyait non…Ce ne pouvait pas être elle dont ils parlaient. Ce « elle » ne pouvait pas être Hermione Granger, ce « sort » ne pouvait pas être le sort que Drago lui avait jeté…

Hermione réfléchissait. Se serait-elle fait avoir ? Non… cette hypothèse était inconcevable. Drago n'aurait pas pu manigancer un plan comme ça avec son père.

- Je l'espère car sinon nous avons fait tout cela pour rien !

Hermione s'écarta de la porte et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, elle venait d'apprendre trop de choses d'un seul coup.

Alors qu'elle reculait elle entendit Lucius Malefoy prononcer ces mots tant redoutés.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres attend »

Mettant une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses larmes elle se mit à s'éloigner de plus en plus vite de la porte. Sans se préoccuper du danger elle alla jusqu'au escalier et s'appuya sur la rampe, étant incapable de tenir debout. Ne pouvant se retenir, plusieurs larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Elle gardait la tête baissée.

Elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et quelqu'un sortir mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle savait à présent qu'elle se trouvait ici à cause du sort et que grâce à ça Hermione n'était plus reliée à Drago. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il ne savait pas comment ça s'était produit, mais ce qui était sûr c'était que Lucius ne l'avait réellement pas vu tout à l'heure.

Elle vit Lucius passer juste devant elle et monter les escaliers sans la voir. Ses larmes coulaient avec toujours autant de vigueur. Elle ne supportait plus de rester ici. Elle était trop chamboulée pour entendre la porte du bureau s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Elle se fichait bien de qui circulait dans les couloirs car personne ne la voyait. Elle était enragée d'avoir cru aussi fort ce que lui avait dit Drago. Tout cela n'était que des mensonges depuis le début, tout avait été parfaitement mis en scène pour qu'elle y croie et qu'elle les guide gentiment vers les « sangs impurs »…

Elle avait mis en danger Ginny, Ron et tous les autres…Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

…~*~…

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et par réflexe enleva d'un geste rapide la neige qui la recouvrait. Ron tout aussi inquiet s'approcha d'elle.

- Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle dort !

Ron disait cela sans en être convaincu, par un temps pareil il était impossible de s'endormir…. Hermione devait sûrement être allongée là depuis un certain temps et cela était dur de croire qu'elle s'était endormie. Ginny s'empressa de regarder si elle respirait ou non. Ses lèvres étaient devenues violacées, son pouls était faible et elle était gelée.

- Elle a dû perdre connaissance à cause du froid. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?

- Il faut la ramener à l'intérieur ! S'exclama Ron en panique.

Ginny aida Ron à porter Hermione et s'empressèrent de retourner vers la maison. La couche de neige sur le sol ne les aida guère, cela rendait difficile la marche, et il y avait toujours un risque pour que l'un deux glisse et entraîne dans sa chute tout le monde. Alors que Ron portait Hermione sur son dos, Ginny posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas juste perdu connaissance… Faîtes qu'elle soit saine et sauve…

…~*~…

Hermione essayait de se concentrer pour repartir au plus vite mais à cet instant les larmes coulaient d'elles même et elle n'arrivait qu'à penser à comment faire payer ce traître qu'était Drago Malefoy.

Hermione fut paralysée d'horreur, Drago venait d'arriver dans le hall et s'apprêtait à monter lui aussi les escaliers. Si elle aurait pu elle lui aurait fait payer tout ce qu'il avait fait mais elle fut contrainte à rester assise sur les marches. Lui semblait tout à fait serein. C'en était horripilant.

Quand il fut un peu plus haut qu'elle, elle se releva instinctivement. Elle le voyait gravir les marches et se retint de le suivre. Alors qu'il tournait à l'intersection d'un couloir, il lui sembla qu'il lui avait lancé un regard…Un regard froid et emplit de haine. Elle frissonna. Cela devait être son imagination…Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Alors que ses larmes commençaient à s'atténuer, elle sentit son corps de plus ne plus léger et fut prise de migraine horrible. Elle s'appuya une nouvelle fois sur la rampe pour ne pas vaciller et ferma les yeux. Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal. Avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ce qui lui arrivait elle sentit quelqu'un toucher son front et comme si de l'eau glacée se rependait sur tout son corps. Elle ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, surprise, et mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ginny était penchée sur elle et la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Hermione ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait fatiguée et incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait ses yeux se refermer petit à petit mais s'obligea à les garder ouverts.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de rester dehors par ce froid ? Lui demanda Ginny doucement.

- Il m'a…Tenta Hermione.

- Tu vas bien Hermione? Ne te force pas si tu n'arrives pas à parler…

Malheureusement c'était tout le contraire. Malgré qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler elle avait envie de raconter tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle voulait leur dire à tous qu'ils étaient en danger et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent avec elle. Elle voulait leur dire mais aucuns mots n'arrivaient à sortir. Comme si sa bouche était scellée d'un sort.

Au bout de quelque minute Ginny lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

- Tu es épuisée, je vais te laisser te reposer…Dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Si elle avait pu Hermione l'aurait suppliée de rester. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule, mais ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ils devaient simplement penser qu'elle s'était endormie et qu'elle avait attrapé froid. La porte se referma derrière Ginny et elle se retrouva seule. Ne pouvant se retenir plus, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. De nouveau.

Au bout d'un certain temps Hermione ne tint plus et s'endormit les yeux emplis de larmes.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione entendit des personnes parler dans la pièce où elle était. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle écouta leur conversation, cela semblait être Ron qui parlait à quelqu'un

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle ferait ça, rester seule dans le froid à… Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler… Elle m'en voudra c'est sûr ! En plus tu as dit que Hermione avait commençait une phrase... « Il m'a »… Elle voulait sûrement dire …

- Arrête Ron. Quand elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure, elle était totalement chamboulée, je ne pense pas que la première chose à laquelle elle ait pensé soit votre « dispute » !

- Tu penses qu'elle va bien ?

- Elle a sûrement de la fièvre mais je ne pense pas que ça soit plus grave que cela…

Hermione reconnue la voix de Ginny mais ne comprit pas leur discussion. Elle fit mine de se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit que Ron et Ginny la regardaient avec inquiétude. Étonnamment elle n'avait mal nulle part et se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se releva sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Ron était mal à l'aise et n'arrivait pas vraiment à la regarder dans les yeux, alors ce fut Ginny qui lui adressa en première la parole.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui…ça va. Réussie à répondre Hermione

- Qu'est ce qui ta pris de rester seule dehors aussi longtemps ?

A cet instant Ron se mit à rougir.

- Je voulais…

Ginny soupira. Hermione se demanda comment elle pouvait leur expliquer ce qui se passait, mais elle ne tint plus et laissa échapper quelque larme. Ron lui, se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il était persuadé qu'il était la cause de ces larmes.

- Hermione… Pardonne-m… Commença Ron.

- Non ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… Je ne suis pas restée dehors parce que j'étais énervé…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je suis restée dehors pour essayer d'enlever cette marque…

A cet instant Ron et Ginny frissonnèrent d'horreur. Ils venaient de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Ron se dit qu'il avait finalement bien fait de s'inquiéter…

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'étais évanouie… à cause de ça ?

Hermione regarda son amie dans les yeux et hocha la tête positivement. Toute cette histoire commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Ginny Weasley.

_** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire **_

_** et à bientôt ** _


	18. Traquée par toi

_Bonjour à tous._

_Excusez ma_** longue**_ absence._

_J'avais une énorme panne d'inspiration ainsi que d'autres évènements personnelles qui ne m'ont pas donné envie d'écrire pendant un bon moment._  
_J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée et que vous aimez toujours cette fiction car je suis de moins en moins motivé pour l'écrire._

_Je ne l'abandonnerais pas car je ne voudrais pas décevoir les personnes qui restent fidèle à ma fiction mais j'ai besoin de votre soutiens car je sens que les chapitres arriveront lentement mais surement. _

_Je vois le nombre de review diminuer peu à peu mais j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^_

_Sinon je pars en vacances et ne pourrais pas écrire la suite avant quelques temps. je ne pourrais pas vous donnez de date précise mais vous aurez la suite surement **dans trois semaines ou un peu plus.**_  
_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, Drago est de retour comme vous l'avez longuement attendu ! Aujourd'hui vous aurez droit à un chapitre très mouvementé ! Le début du chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir est la vision de Drago, je trouvais ça sympa de faire la vision des 2 personnages !_

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et **n'oubliez pas les reviews** =D

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

**Traquée par toi.**

- As-tu une idée au moins de comment rétablir le contact ?

Drago réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, or aucune n'étaient possibles. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Lui qui avait toujours sut contrôler le sort, venait de se faire piéger par Hermione, et à présent il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait arranger les choses mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le faire. Le sort qui les reliait venait d'être rompu. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait pu faire ça. Un peu plus tôt, il parlait à son père et d'un coup il n'avait plus rien sentit ni entendu… C'est comme ça qu'il avait remarqué que le sort venait de s'arrêter, peut être que ce n'était que de courte durée….

- Ce n'est peut-être que instantanée… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réussit à enlever le sort.

Lucius avait les joues rougit par la colère.

- Je l'espère car sinon nous avons fait tout cela pour rien ! Cria-t-il avec vigueur.

_ Clap clap clap…_

Il entendit des pas résonner dans le hall d'entrer et fut surprit que son père n'ait aucune réaction. Personne n'était censé se promener dans les couloirs. N'y prêtant pas attention il essaya de trouver une solution à son problème.

- Même si c'était plus prudent nous n'aurions pas dû attendre autant. Le seigneur des ténèbres attend et l'incident d'aujourd'hui ne fait que retarder le…

_ Clap clap clap…_

Cela recommençait. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Les elfes ne se baladaient jamais comme ça dans le manoir sans raison et sa mère n'était pas ici… Drago n'écoutait plus son père qui le sermonnait, il était intrigué par cette personne qui se trouvait dans le manoir.

- Drago, qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda son père en le voyant distrait par autre chose.  
- Il y a quelqu'un à part nous ici ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils étonné par ce que son fils lui demandait.

- Non il n'y a personne…

Drago quitta le bureau et arriva dans le hall où il vit quelque chose qui l'étonna. Hermione Granger était assise sur les marches de l'escalier en pleurant. Il comprenait à présent tout ce qui venait de se passer. En voulant enlever la marque elle s'était transportée ici. Il savait également que seul lui pouvait la voir et l'entendre, elle ne le savait surement pas vu son comportement. De là où il était, elle ne pouvait pas le voir et il se sentait incapable de faire un pas de plus vers elle. La colère s'était emparée de lui et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer et se contrôler s'il passait devant elle. A cause d'elle tous ses plans étaient anéantis. Cette fois, contrairement à quand elle était encore au manoir, sa réaction n'avait pas pu être soigneusement réfléchie et anticipé avant l'acte, à cet instant il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Il savait qu'elle pleurait car elle venait de découvrir qu'il lui avait mentit depuis le début et cela venait d'ailleurs de chambouler tous ses plans. Qu'elle enlève la marque n'était pas un problème car il aurait toujours put les suivre mais qu'elle découvre tous leurs plans à lui et son père était très grave. Pendant plusieurs minutes il essaya de se reprendre et de passer son chemin mais ce fut impossible. Tout ce qu'il avait minutieusement mit en place venait de s'effondrer, son plan venait d'être découvert et il était autant en danger qu'elle à présent.

Elle ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qui l'entourait et continuait de verser des larmes. Il aurait voulu qu'elle cesse de pleurer, cela le mettait encore plus en plus colère.

Au même moment il vit son père se diriger vers les escaliers et les monter sans se préoccuper d'elle. Il attendit que son père sorte de son champ de vision pour monter les escaliers à son tour. Ce n'était pas en restant planté là que tout allait s'arranger. Il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite une solution.

Il s'avança et tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Chose assez difficile. Il l'entendit se relever et il savait que si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait tuée sur le champ mais il ne fit que monter les marches, l'air parfaitement serein.

Avant de s'avancer plus dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, Drago tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione le regardait les larmes aux yeux avec une expression de détermination.

Il continua son chemin ne savant pas si elle avait compris qu'il pouvait la voir.

Peu à peu il ne l'entendit plus pleurer. Elle était partit.

…~*~…

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'étais évanouie… à cause de ça ?

Hermione regarda son amie dans les yeux et hocha la tête positivement. Toute cette histoire commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Ginny Weasley.

- Ça a marché. Dit Hermione en tendant le bras.

Ron s'approcha et vit qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus la marque.

- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé. Demanda Ginny.  
- Et bien je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire… et je suis d'ailleurs toujours incapable d'expliquer comment j'ai fait mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais au manoir des Malefoy. Grace au sort personne ne pouvait me voir, ce qui m'a permis d'aller où je veux. J'ai donc entendus Malefoy et son père parler… Nous sommes en danger. Ils savent où nous sommes et ils prévoient de nous attaquer. J'aurais dû vous écouter. Malefoy n'était qu'un menteur et je me suis fait avoir. Raconta Hermione paniquée.

Ginny et Ron commençaient eux aussi à paniquer. Même si Hermione n'avait pas fini de parler ils savaient déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.  
Alors qu'elle allait continuer à leur raconter elle fut coupée par un hurlement qui résonna dans toute la maison. Hermione se précipita vers la fenêtre et aperçut Mathilde et David courir vers l'intérieur. Les mangemorts étaient là. Tout trois sortirent précipitamment de la pièce et découvrirent tout le monde paniqué dans le couloir. Ils avaient tous comprit la raison du cri de Mathilde et ils semblaient étrangement préparés.

- Nous devons nous disperser. Cela réduira les chances qu'ils nous trouvent. Cachez-vous bien ! Ordonna Christian.

Sans plus attendre tous ceux qui se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à courir hors de la maison, allant de tous les côtés, espérant échapper aux mangemorts qu'on pouvait apercevoir au loin. Ils avaient surement dut s'apercevoir de leur fuite car plusieurs mangemorts tournèrent en direction de la forêt, lieu où tous se réfugiaient.

Hermione, qui avait suivis Ginny et Ron, se précipita avec ces derniers vers une entrée plus éloignée de la forêt.

- Ginny où allons-nous ? Cria Hermione paniquée.  
- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Répondit-elle ne s'arrêtant pas de courir.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une immense clairière entourée par une forêt et où régnait un calme inquiétant. Ron se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un les suivait mais il n'y avait personne. Ginny montra alors une colline. Hermione sut que c'était là qu'elle s'était évanouie.

- Depuis le début nous avons un plan pour parer ce genre de situation. Il faut normalement se transporter vers un autre endroit grâce au porte-au-loin, mais Christian n'a pas fini de le créer et c'est pourquoi nous nous dirigeons vers notre ancien repère. Là où il y a un porte-au-loin.

Ginny lui avait expliqué ça le plus rapidement possible et s'était remis à courir en entrainant les autres avec elle. Même si elle ne savait pas tous les détails, elle savait qu'il restait une chance de s'en sortir et qu'il fallait faire vite. Alors qu'ils couraient ils entendirent un cri strident résonner dans toute la forêt.

- C'est Laure ! S'exclama Ginny inquiète.  
- Je vais l'aider ! déclara Ron en s'approchant de la foret.  
- Ron tu n'as pas de baguette ! Reviens !  
- On ne va pas la laisser comme ça ! Dit-il en partant dans la direction opposée.

C'est alors que Ginny se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

- Je vais le ramener ! Hermione va au porte-loin !  
- Mais… Je…  
- C'est toujours tout droit ! Cours !  
- Je ne vais pas vous laissez !  
- Hermione ne discute pas !

Ginny entra dans la forêt et elle l'a perdue de vue. Elle fut contrainte d'obéir aux ordres de Ginny. Elle courut toujours tout droit comme elle lui avait indiqué. Elle entra alors dans la forêt et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Il y faisait très sombre et elle ne voyait pas bien ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression que seuls d'étranges formes noires se massaient vers elle. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle savait que tout le groupe de sangs-impures se trouvait quelque part dans cette foret mais arriveraient-ils à arriver à destination ? L'idée de se disperser était malheureusement la seule pour éviter de se faire prendre…

Elle continua tout droit, ne faisant même plus attention où elle allait, espérant simplement trouver un signe qui montrerait qu'elle était arrivée au porte-au-loin.

Alors qu'elle courait elle se sentit projetée contre un arbre. Elle fut très surprise et ne comprit pas d'où cela venait. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle était comme collée au sol et elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette se détacher de l'ombre et s'approcher d'elle dangereusement.

- Granger.

C'était Drago.

- Sale traitre ! Cria Hermione  
- Je suis également heureux de te revoir. Dit-il ironiquement avec un demi-sourire.  
- Tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu fais ? Tu as abusé de ma confiance !

Il ne répondit rien. Il la fixait simplement. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il devait penser. Peut-être à ce qu'il allait lui faire. Allait-il lui faire du mal ? Il lui en avait déjà tant fais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à présent ? Tu as déjà tous ce que tu veux grâce à moi !  
- Si tu penses que j'ai le choix….  
- Laisse-moi partir ! Dit Hermione sans faire attention à ce que disait Drago.  
- Conduis-moi où vous deviez vous rendre.  
- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Grace au sort que tu m'as mis tu peux te débrouiller seul non ?  
- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je me suis aperçu de ton plan pour enlever le sort !

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se demandait à présent s'il avait pu la voir lorsqu'elle était dans le manoir Malefoy. Si c'était le cas pourquoi n'aurait-il pas essayé de l'empêcher d'enlever la marque ? Que faisait-il réellement ? Jouait-il un double jeu ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait elle sentit encore comme une force la soulever et la mettre debout, malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas bouger comme elle le voulait.

- Emmènes-moi où toi et tes amis devaient se rendre. M'ordonna-t-il strictement.  
- Je ne sais pas où c'est.  
- Tu vas me faire croire que tu courrais sans même savoir où aller ?  
- C'est pourtant la vérité.

Drago leva sa baguette vers Hermione comme pour la menacer. Elle ne sut que faire car elle ne savait vraiment pas où c'était. Elle se dit alors que le meilleur moyen serait de gagner du temps.

- Avance.

Hermione marcha alors tout droit, voulant faire croire qu'elle savait où allait. Drago avait toujours la baguette brandit sur elle. Elle regarda au loin mais n'aperçut rien qui indiquait quelque chose qu'elle reconnaissait.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as fait ça… ? Demanda Hermione un peu perdue.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.  
- Je pensais que tu avais au moins un peu d'humanité. Apparemment je me trompais…  
- Fermes là !  
- Tu as raison, tu es un monstre !

Drago ne supportait pas d'être insulté surtout quand il savait qu'elle avait raison…

Il relâcha sa garde et projeta Hermione contre le sol. Cela lui rappela étrangement le premier jour où elle était arrivée chez les Malefoy. Elle était allongée sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Drago se tenait au-dessus d'elle et tendait sa baguette vers elle.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je suis en train de faire ! Cria-t-il hors de lui.

Elle ne comprit pas ces phrases. Il ne faisait rien qui contredisait ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était un monstre.

- Lâches-moi !

Drago allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par des murmures. Il détourna la tête d'elle sans lever sa baguette et fronça les sourcils.

« Dépêche-toi… Allez ! Nous y sommes ! » Dit une voix essoufflée qui s'éloignait peu à peu.

- C'est donc là que vous vouliez aller… Dit Drago plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione.

Hermione ne put tourner le regard et ne pus donc pas voir ce qui suscitait tant d'intérêt chez Drago. Il relâcha subitement l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et se dirigea d'un côté, oubliant presque Hermione. Cette dernière se releva instantanément et aperçu alors une énorme grotte incrustée dans la roche. Les voix qu'ils avaient entendues étaient surement des personnes qui avaient réussies à échapper aux mangemorts. Elle en déduit que c'était ici leur ancien repère, ici qu'il y avait le porte-au-loin.

Elle vit alors Drago s'avancer dangereusement vers la grotte. Il ne devait pas y entrer. S'il y parvenait il allait découvrir le porte-au-loin et également où se trouvait tout le groupe. Sans réfléchir elle courut et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et tomba en avant. Hermione se retrouva sur lui. Sa baguette étant tombée également elle en profita pour ramper jusqu'à elle. Elle eut juste le temps de refermer ses doigts sur la baguette de Drago qu'elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait la jambe et qu'on la trainait en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle était piégée mais elle tenta tout de même de se débattre, rien n'y fit il avait réussi à l'amener jusqu'à lui.

- Ne fais pas ta maligne tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ! Dit-il en lui attrapant les mains.

Il récupéra alors sa baguette et se releva. Il marchait à présent vers la grotte et n'allait pas tarder à y pénétrer. Hermione s'apprêta à courir vers lui une secondes fois mais il se retourna brusquement, s'y étant préparé, et lui lança un sort informulé. Elle fut encore une fois propulsée et atterrit plusieurs mètre en arrière sur le sol emplit de neige. Sauf que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le même sort et elle perdit connaissance…

…~*~…

Ron et Ginny se trouvait cachés derrière un buisson. Elle avait réussit à rattraper son frère et ils avaient pus aider Laure qui se trouvait également avec eux.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir… Dit Laure mal à l'aise.  
- Ne dit pas de bêtises… Souffla Ron d'un ton doux.  
- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'ils ne soient que deux et que j'ai ma baguette…  
- Le principal c'est que tu sois là.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du buisson et s'exclama :

« La voix est libre ! »

En entendant ça ils se levèrent et coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Tous les mangemort arpentaient la forêt pour trouver les sangs-impures et ils n'hésitaient pas à employer la manière forte.

- Tu connais le chemin pour se rendre à notre ancien repère ? Demanda Ginny qui ne savait pas vraiment où ils se trouvaient à présent.  
- Oui je sais mais le plus dur sera de trouver le porte-au-loin une fois dans la grotte. Répondit Laure.  
- C'est vrai la grotte est immense… Mais je crois me souvenir de son emplacement. Ajouta Ron.  
- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde qui se sont fait prendre.  
- J'espère aussi que Hermione as su se débrouiller…

…~*~…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement. Son crane lui faisait terriblement mal. …trangement elle était plongée dans les ténèbres et elle n'y voyait rien alors elle referma ses yeux, elle avait si mal. Elle avait la mauvaise impression d'être bougée dans tous les sens et il y avait ce parfum qui lui semblait si familier. Elle avait si souvent eu l'occasion de le sentir mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il venait… Ce parfum lui rappeler l'époque où elle était encore esclave alors pourquoi elle aimait tant ce parfum …?  
Ça tête lui faisait si mal et cette chaleur qui lui donnait l'impression de bruler…

_Cette odeur appartenait à mon…_

« Maitre… »

Elle avait pensait tellement fort cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcé à haute voix le dernier mot. Elle venait de trouver à qui cette odeur lui faisait penser mais elle se sentait trop mal pour réfléchir plus loin…  
Elle entendit alors une autre voix… Extrêmement proche.

- Je ne pensais pas que le sort te ferait perdre la tête à ce point…

Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux et réalisa pourquoi elle sentait l'odeur de Drago et pourquoi elle se sentait bouger dans tous les sens…  
Elle se trouvait sur le dos de Drago, la tête posée sur son épaule et les bras autour de son cou.

- Malefoy ! Poses-moi tous de suite ! Cria Hermione en se débâtant

Sans plus attendre Drago la lâcha et Hermione tomba à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda Hermione en voyant Drago regarder dans tous les sens.  
- Je cherche le fameux porte-au-loin. Ça ne sert à rien de me sauter une nouvelle fois dessus car il t'arrivera la même chose que les deux dernière fois.

- Alors tu aurais dû me laisser dehors ? Pourquoi m'avoir porté jusqu'ici ?  
- Car c'est toi qui me dira où il se trouve !  
- Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est !

Il soupira et reporta son regard vers les tas d'objets qui se trouvaient dans la grotte.  
Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, Hermione en profita pour attraper la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et s'apprêta à le lancer, ayant pour cible Drago mais elle fut interrompu par une sensation d'aspiration au niveau du nombril. Elle venait de trouver le porte-au-loin !  
Drago tourna la tête mais ne vit plus Hermione. Quand il vit le petit objet encore frémir il comprit. Elle était partit grâce au porte au loin.

…~*~…

- La grotte est juste là ! Dit Laure en avançant vers la grotte.

Tous trois coururent et pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Ils connaissaient l'endroit où se trouvait le porte-au-loin, il n'allait donc pas mettre beaucoup de temps à le trouver et partir. Malheureusement ils trouvèrent le porte-au-loin entre des mains dangereuses.

- Malefoy !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de dire un mot de plus que Drago avait déjà disparu, aspiré par le porte-au-loin.

* * *

_Alors que vas-il se passer ? _  
_Que va faire Drago après avoir était aspiré par le porte-au-loin ? _  
_Comment réagira Hermione ? _  
_Tous cela dite le moi en review ^^_

_P'tite Jiji_


	19. Note d'Auteur

**_Note d'Auteur_**

_Veuillez m'excuser mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais simplement un petit mot que j'aimerais vous dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner ma fic seulement je voudrais vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre mettra surement du temps à venir comme les précédents et je tenais à m'excuser. _

_Tous d'abord je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui sont encore là à me lire malgré l'attente et qui me soutiennent. Il y en a malgré tout qui me laissait des reviews à chaque chapitre avant en me soutenant que je ne vois plus à présent surement à cause de l'attente ou autre. En ce moment comme vous l'avez vu je ne suis pas vraiment motivée et c'est seulement votre soutient qui me fait tenir donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review =D_

_En tous cas si j'écris cela en ce moment c'est pour vous demandez votre avis sur ma fiction, savoir ce que vous aimez et ce qui vous dérange et surtout **si vous avez des idées pour la suite qui pourrais m'aider !** Car je sais bien entendu comment va se passer la suite mais seulement dans les grandes lignes et j'aimerais avoir vos idées à vous, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review à laquelle je répondrais ^^_

_Je tiens à remercier ma beta Alice, alias MiissCupidon ainsi qu'à vous qui continuez de me lire. _

_J'effacerais ce message quand le prochain chapitre arrivera._

* * *

~ P'tite Jiji ~

A bientôt


End file.
